Never let me go
by Laubitas
Summary: Este es un Fan Delena, la historia empieza desde la tercera temporada de la serie pero toma otro camino. Espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Elena….

Habían transcurrido varios meses desde que Stefan se fue, empezaba a ser desesperante estar en casa sin poder hacer nada, sin poder salir de este puedo e ir en su búsqueda… Era prácticamente prisionera en el pueblo en el que había nacido y crecido. Había intentado varias veces ir en su búsqueda con las pistas que me había dado la Sheriff Forbes, pero Damon siempre se daba cuenta de mis planes y me traído de regreso… Odiaba que me tratara como una niña, siempre salíamos discutiendo y como siempre tenia que quedarme callada porque aunque no lo quisiera aceptar el tenia razón… "Es estúpido lo que piensas hacer Elena, que es lo que crees? Que vas a encontrarle decirle que vuelva y Klaus lo va a dejar? Tal vez tengas mala memoria así que te recuerdo que para Klaus estas muerta y prefiero que el siga pensando eso, no voy a poner en peligro tu vida por tus caprichos de adolecente rebelde….." Uishhh como odiaba que tuviera razón.

Hace varios días no salida de mi casa… No tenia ganas de nada, solo quería quedarme acostada todo el día esperando que Stefan entrara por mi ventana… Como te extraño Stefan, desde que él se había ido Damon se comportaba como un total extraño conmigo; las únicas veces que me hablo fue cuando fui en búsqueda de Stefan hacia ningún lugar… Ahora Damon se la pasaba con su distracción "Anddy" de fiesta en fiesta… No se porque odiaba verlo con ella, Caroline asegura que eran celos pero obvio eso no era cierto, ya que yo amo a Stefan, Damon es solo mi amigo…

Decidí después de mucho pensarlo que saldría a dar una vuelta, darme el sol y pensar en cualquier cosa; así que me levante tendí mi cama y me entre a bañar… Por alguna razón mientras me bañaba no podía dejar de pensar en Damon "Maldito Damon sal de mi cabeza!" grite a lo que Jeremy golpeo en la puerta y me pregunto:

-Elena estas bien?-

- Si claro… es que… -

- Déjalo así, no lo quiero oír, en cuanto estés lista baja… Alaric a preparado un desayuno increíble!-

- Vale… -

Cuando termine de arreglarme baje y me encontré a Jeremy, Alaric y…. Damon en el comedor… Me puse algo roja, no pensé que estuviera aquí… Hace mucho no lo venia…

-Vaya, vaya mira quien se ha levantado- Dijo Damon sin mirarme- así que haber venido ha sido una pérdida de tiempo… -

Yo intente ignorar lo que decía y me senté saludando a Alaric y a Jeremy… Sentía la mirada de Damon encima mio vigilando cada movimiento, así que me le quede mirando un momento para hacerlo mirar a otro lado pero para mi no sorpresa fui yo la que termino bajando la mirada,… En cuanto baje la mirada él sonrió sintiéndose el ganador.

Termine de desayunar y le agradecí a Alaric por el estupendo desayuno que había preparado, en realidad estaba delicioso… - Te a quedado grandioso, podrías seguir cocinando todos los días- Dije a modo de broma por lo que él se rio y dijo – Si eso te hace feliz lo hare cada día.-

Le sonreí y me levante a lavar mi plato, cuando termine me despedí de ellos y cogí las llaves del carro y salí casi corriendo, ya que Damon no dejaba de observarme. Cuando cerré la puerta suspire con gran alivio, por alguna extraña razón me ponía muy nerviosa estar al lado de Damon. Cuando estaba al frente de puerta de conductor me sobresalte al ver el reflejo de Damon en el vidrio… Y me gire para poder verle.

-Que haces? No te fue suficiente con la permanente vigilancia en el desayuno? Haber dime cuantas veces mastique cada pedazo?

-Bueno 1: Que hago? Trato de cuidarte para que no te hagas daño 2: No te estaba vigilando, solo te estaba admirando- esto lo dijo sonriéndome- Y 3: masticaste alrededor de 20 a 25 veces… No esta mal, estas en el promedio requerido.-

- Te burlas de mi acaso?

- No Elena, me preocupo por ti, Ric me ha dicho que nos has querido salir de tu habitación ni comer nada. Estoy aquí para ver que vives tu vida con normalidad; y si tengo que pasar las 24 horas del día contigo para asegurarme de que estas bien, lo voy hacer-

Me quede callada, no sabia que contestarle… Así que me di la vuelta, abrí la puerta y cuando iba a entrar Damon me impidió el paso poniendo su brazo en la puerta.

-Que haces? Me puedes dejar entrar al carro?- Le dije con un tono algo grosero

-Claro que si, pero tu vas en el otro asiento, así que dame las llaves yo manejo-

Levante el brazo donde tenia las llaves para que él no me las pidiera quitar, a lo que él sonrió y miro hacia el piso, me quede mirándolo… Sabia que planeaba algo, la cosa era saber en que momento iba actuar.

-Elena, de verdad quieres que juguemos así?-

-Yo no estoy jugando, lo único que quiero es que me dejes subir a mi carro y que…-

Me quede muda cuando Damon puso cada brazo alrededor mio y me empezó a mirarme de esa manera con la que conquista a sus victimas.

-Prometo no ser una molestia-dijo esto acercándose cada vez mas a mi, empecé a respirar mas deprisa. –Solo quiero acompañarte a donde quiera que vayas y asegurarme que estarás bien.- Estaba totalmente muda, no podía apartar la mirada de esos hermosos ojos azules. Damon vio ese momento de "debilidad" por mi parte y sin mucho esfuerzo me quito las llaves. –Ves que no hay necesidad de pelear?-

Yo aun seguía embobada en sus ojos y el no hacia nada por alejarse un poco de mi, estaba demasiado cerca, podía sentir su respiración. Lo peor de todo es que no quería moverme, me sentía tan bien en ese momento, que no me importaba pasar todo el día en esa posición, pero fue él quien corto ese momento bajando uno de sus brazos para dejarme salir de su improvisada jaula.

Entonces decidí bajar la mirada y darle la vuelta al carro para subirme a la silla del copiloto, cuando cerré la puerta el me miraba de una forma extraña y me pregunto – Bueno a donde vamos? Cual es el plan?-


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Damon**

Elena me había dicho que tenía ganas de salir del pueblo y acostarse en un gran prado, yo ya tenía idea de a donde llevarla.

Durante todo el camino no hablamos, bueno al menos Elena y yo no lo hicimos ya que Anddy me llamo cada 10 minutos para saber como iba todo "Va todo bien, en cuanto llegue te llamo" Mientras hablaba podía notar una cierta mirada de rabia por parte de Elena cuando colgué la voltee a mirar y ella tan solo se puso unas gafas oscuras para ocultarme lo que sus ojos me decían. Quería quitarle esas gafas y exigirle que me dijera que le pasaba, pero no lo iba hacer ahorita, ya llegaríamos a nuestro destino y no podría seguir ocultando las cosas.

El día estaba hermoso, el sol era brillante y hacia que todo se viera de manera diferente, Elena no dejaba de mirar por la ventana y abanicarse con la mano, -hace baste calor eh?- intente empezar una conversación, pero ella no respondió, odiaba cuando me ignoraba, era la única mujer que me ignoraba de ese modo y aun así la seguía amando.

Cuando por fin llegamos me subí un poco las mangas del sweater que llevaba puesto, salí del carro y me recosté en la puerta.

Elena bajo y se empezó a recogerse el cabello en una coleta muy alta, no pude evitar observar cada movimiento que hacia, se veía hermosa con el cabello recogió, además de que los rayos del sol hacían ver su piel tan hermosa, tan delicada… Elena me pillo observándola y me dijo –Ahora que?-

-Bueno Elena dime tu, que planeabas hacer? Yo solo estoy aquí como compañía no como re creacionista… -

-Nadie te pidió que vinieras y mi plan era estar aquí, SOLA sin hacer nada, pero contigo aquí las cosas cambian un poco-

-O he dañado tu plan? Bueno no importa soy muy bueno improvisando… Tal vez podam…- Me queda a media frase ya que mi teléfono volvió a sonar "Anddy" decía en la pantalla, Elena se dio cuenta de quien era he hizo mala cara.

-Tal vez deberías volver, tu novia parece preocupada por ti.- Dijo dándome la espalda.

Mire una vez mas la pantalla y decidí que si quería pasar un buen rato con Elena tenia que alejarme de todo, así que apague mi teléfono y empecé a caminar.

-Vamos Elena no querrás quedarte todo el día en el mismo lugar.- Empecé a caminar sin voltearme a mirar si ella me seguía; después de unos minutos ella empezó a seguirme a lo que yo sonreí.

-Damon ve mas despacio, no olvides que soy una humana, no puedo seguirte el ritmo.- Se quejo a lo que me detuve a esperarle sin mirarla.

Cuando al fin estuvo a mi lado la tome de la mano y seguí caminando, sentir su piel era un total éxtasis, era tan suave y tan cálida que no podría comprarla con nada. Llegamos a un gran lago que parecía una playa solo que el agua era demasiado fría para meterte en ella. Cuando Elena vio el gran lago no pudo evitar emitir un "ufff" a lo que yo respondí "lindo verdad?"

-Dios mio Damon, este lugar es increíble! Jamás llegue a imaginarme que me traerías a un lugar así.

-Bueno, creo que es un buen lugar para escaparse de todo… Y creo que tu buscabas escaparte de algunas cosas.- Elena sonrió, sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor, estaba maravillada con el lugar.

Cuando nos acercamos al lago nos sentamos a la orilla, no muy cerca pero si lo bastante… La arena parecía la de la playa así que fue baste cómodo sentarnos ahí. Permanecimos sentados sin hablar un buen rato, Elena parecía disfrutar de cada cosa y no quería interrumpirla.

-Así que a cuantas has traído a este lugar, supongo que Anddy ha venido un millar de veces…- Cuando Elena me dijo eso me dejo fuera de base, jamás hubiera previsto que me diría eso…

-La verdad es que eres a la primera a la que traigo aquí, pero ya que te gusto creo que puedo traer a Anddy y pasar un día de campo aquí, o porque no, podríamos acampar, tal vez haga frio en la noche pero nada que dos cuerpos no puedan superar.-

Elena me miraba furiosa, mientras que yo levante las cejas esperando a que me dijera algo.

-Eres un idiota, me traes aquí para ver si seria un lugar romántico para tu supuesta novia?

Elena se levanto y empezó a caminar a gran velocidad… Yo le deje caminar un buen rato y luego la seguí, caminaba con todas sus fuerzas para alejarse de mi, pero no me costó mucho alcanzarla, cuando estuve lo bastante cerca la tome de la muñeca y la obligue a detenerse.

-Que es lo que te pasa Elena? Te enfadas por que este saliendo con Anddy? Disculpa si no estoy todo el tiempo detrás de ti rogando un poco de amor.-

Elena se quedo mirándome a los ojos y empezó a llorar. –Quiero volver a casa!-

Al decir esto empezó a darme golpes con los puños en el pecho, yo la deje, tal vez si hacia eso se tranquilizaría, pero odiaba verla en ese estado. Elena entendió que no iba hacer nada por detenerla y dejo de golpearme para luego depositar su cabeza en mi pecho. –Eres un idiota-

La abrace con fuerza y ella también lo hizo, no sabia que decir ya que si decía algo podría ponerla peor de lo que estaba; intente separarme un poco pero ella se pego mas a mi, lo que hizo que me sintiera dichoso de que ella no quería separarse de mi.

Nos volvimos a sentar y estuvimos en silencio hasta que ella por fin hablo

-Lo lamento, parezco una niña chiquita, no quería comportarme así, ni siquiera se porque te reclame lo de Anddy, si tu eres feliz con ella yo no debo molestarme… Tal vez Caroline tenia razón y la única que no se ha dado cuenta soy yo.-

-Que te dijo Caroline?- Dije muy intrigado

-No importa, da igual- Dijo sonriendo, no quería quedarme con la duda así que sujete su rostro con las dos manos y la obligue a que me mirara.

El corazón de Elena se empezó acelerar y se sonrojo – Dime que te dijo Caroline, o tendré que ir a preguntarle a ella?-

-No! No vale la pena, déjalo así… Al igual me da mucha vergüenza que lo sepas- Ya esta, con eso que me dijo fue peor, ahora si no podía aguantar.

Le solté el rostro y cogí mi teléfono, busque el numero de Caroline y le marque.- A quien llamas?- Pregunto Elena a lo que yo respondí –"Hola Caroline"-

En seguida de esto Elena abrió los ojos y se tiro encima mio para quitarme el teléfono – Dame eso Damon!-

Al otro lado de la línea Caroline decía "Que es lo que pasa? Damon esta todo bien?"

Por alguna razón Elena me hacia reír y o podía hablar, sin querer ella presiono el botón de altavoz y Caroline decía "Hola?"

Yo aproveche el momento y empecé hablar –Caroline puedes decirme que es lo qu…- De pronto, sin llegar a imaginarme que esto pasaría tuve los labios de Elena en los míos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Elena**

Damon había llamado a Caroline y yo no sabia que hacer, el alta voz estaba encendido y él estaba apunto de preguntarle a Caroline que era lo que había dicho… Así que sin pensarlo dos veces uní mis labios con los suyos, al principio los dos nos quedamos mirándonos, pero luego Damon acuno mi rostro en sus manos y empezó a besarme, yo me deje llevar, sus labios eran adictivos, y tenían un increíble sabor… Cerré mis ojos disfrutando de cada movimiento, grabando cada movimiento de sus labios, saboreando cada cosa que hacia. El rodo sobre si mismo hasta que estuvo encima mio, rompió el beso y se quedo mirándome, abrí los ojos lentamente, él estaba acariciando mi cabello y yo seguía sumergida en lo que acababa de pasar.

De pronto la voz de Caroline me hizo salir de la burbuja en la que estaba –"heyy chicos? Esta todo bien?"-

-Esta todo muy bien Caroline, solo llamamos a escuchar tu voz.- Dijo Damon

Caroline colgó y Damon volvió a centrar su mirada en mi, sabia que quería preguntarme que había sido eso, pero por alguna razón no lo hacia. Hasta que se levanto y extendió su mano hacia mi –Creo que debo llevarte a tu casa, es algo tarde- No me había dado cuenta de que ya estaba oscuro, era como si Damon hubiera parado el tiempo. Recibí su mano y me levante, me sacudí un poco la arena y cuando levante la mirada el seguía mirándome, esperando que yo dijera algo; pero no obtuvo alguna respuesta por mi parte y decidió hablar.

-Que ha sido eso?-

Yo intente hacerme la desentendida y mire hacia otro lado – Que ha sido que?-

Damon puso los ojos en blanco y me volvió a besar…. Por un instante sentí que regresaba a mi burbuja, pero luego rompí el beso y me aparte de él, para luego darle una bofetada… Nos miramos por un rato sin movernos ni un poco, el me miraba sin ninguna expresión… Por alguna extraña razón que no comprendo me lance hacia él y nos volvimos a besar, yo lo agarraba del pelo, como sino quisiera soltarlo y el me tomo de la cintura… Fue un beso tan salvaje, tan subido de tono, sentía como empezaba a ponerme roja y tenia mucho calor, mientras que nuestras lenguas jugaban y peleaban de una manera que no logro explicar.

Damon se separo y dijo… -No puedes hacerme esto-

-Y que se supone que te estoy haciendo?-

-Tu sabes que en cuanto Stefan vuelva todo esto va a pasar a la historia y yo seguiré siendo el hermano al que rechazaron, así que dime por que lo haces? Yo sé que esto a pasado por mi parte porque te amo, porque no me imagino un segundo sin ti, porque cada cosa que haces me llena de felicidad, si! Hasta ponerte en peligro, ya que soy yo el que te saca de apuros y me permite pasar un rato contigo, pero tú… Que es lo que sientes Elena?

-Yo… yo…. yo no… lo… se- Obvio que yo sabia que sentía, era obvio que el hermano malo me había conquistado, y no lo quería aceptar ya que sabia que estaba muy mal estar con el, no era nada bueno, así que me estuve negando todo el tiempo esto.

Damon me miro un momento y me tomo de la mano. –Es hora de volver, no quiero que te resfríes.-

Me quede mirándolo sin saber porque había decidido dejar el tema ahí. Caminamos al carro sin decir una sola palabra, durante todo el camino de vuelta a casa el teléfono de Damon no dejo de sonar, era obvio que se trataba de Anddy, cuando llegamos al pueblo Damon cogió el teléfono y le contesto "Ya llegue, voy a dejar a Elena en su casa y luego tu y yo podemos vernos en mi casa".

Se iban a ver? Después de lo que había pasado entre nosotros? Se iba ver con ella?

Me entro una desesperación y una rabia que no pude controlar y Damon se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada, se limito a mirarme un momento y volvió a dirigir su atención al camino.

Llegamos a mi casa y él se bajo pero yo no, quería hacer tiempo y no dejarlo ir o al menos hacerlo llegar tarde a su cita.

-Baja Elena- Me ordeno sin mirarme

-Ya estoy en mi casa puedes irte si quieres.- Me cruce de brazos esperando que él no se fuera, se volteo y se quedo mirándome, se acercó y abrió la puerta de carro, se inclino un poco y dijo –Haber Elena que planeas? Estas haciendo tiempo o que?

-No, claro que no! Si quieres puedes irte ya, tenías que traerme a mi casa, pues ya esta estoy en mi casa…-

Damon se quedo mirándome como si tratara de desafiarme y sin darme cuenta me tomo en brazos, me saco del carro y me subió a mi habitación. Cuando llegamos a mi habitación él no me solté y empecé a patalear para que me soltara pero no logre nada, así que decidí hablar…

-Ok, ya esta! Puedes bajarme por favor?-

- Claro, cuando lo pides con "por favor" cualquier cosa es posible.-

Me puso en mi cama con una delicadeza increíble, para luego cruzarse de brazos y mirarme fijamente. Luego empezó hablar…

-Espero que pasaras un buen día, descansa nos vemos después…-

Se dio la vuelta y salió de mi habitación, me levante y me asome por la ventana para ver si en realidad se iba, y si! Se fue, me parecía increíble. Me quede mirando por la ventana observando como se alejaba. Me quede un rato sentada, pensando en lo que había pasado, prometiéndome que no dejaría que eso volviera a pasar, porque estaba mal, no era correcto, yo tenia un novio y era Stefan.

Me puse la pijama, me solté el cabello y me acosté, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Damon, sentía su olor en mi piel, me toque los labias recordando las veces que nos besamos, no podía creer que hubiera pasado eso. Cerré los ojos y trate de dormir… Creo que pasaron varias horas hasta que por fin me quede dormida, Creyendo que en mis sueños Damon iba a desaparecer….

* * *

Deja tu Review!  
Gracias :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Damon**

Salí de la casa de Elena, tenia que alejarme de ella, pensar con cabeza fría… Anddy volvió a llamar, no sabia si contestar, pero me estaba volviendo loco sus llamadas-

-Que pasa? Ya voy llegando, no puedes esperar un poco mas?-

-Damon, Stefan esta aquí…-

-Que? Cuando llego? Porque no me lo habías dicho?

-Llego hace horas, te he estado llamando toda la tarde! No quise decirte cuando estabas con Elena.-

-Bien, ya voy llegando...- Genial para terminar de completar el trio, vuelve mi querido hermano el día que me beso con Elena, podría ser mas cruel la vida?

Cuando entre a la casa Stefan estaba hablando con Anddy. –Hermano al fin llegas! Te estado esperando toda la tarde, donde esta Elena? Pensé que venias con ella.-

-Lo siento se ha tenido que ir a la cama temprano, como es que estas aquí? Que has hecho?-

-Bueno, eso no importa ahora, después hablaremos de eso… Si me disculpan voy a ir a buscar a Elena, quiero verla, necesito estar con ella.-

No sabia que hacer, no quería que Elena supiera que Stefan había vuelto, pero que podía hacer. –Hey hermano porque no hablas con ella mañana? Déjala descansar… Ha tenido…. Un día largo.-

Stefan se quedo mirándome un rato pero luego asintió con la cabeza, subió a su habitación y cerro la puerta.

Anddy se me acerco y me tomo del brazo para que la siguiera al sofá, yo no tenia ganas de nada ahora, tenia que pensar en algo para que Elena no supiera de Stefan… -Creo que deberías irte, ahora no estoy de animo… Te llamo mañana.- Anddy se quedo mirándome, ya me conocía cuando estaba de mal humor así que asintió y se fue.

A la mañana siguiente me levante muy temprano y fui a la casa de Elena, ella estaba durmiendo aun, entre a su habitación y me quede mirándola, me arrodille al lado de su cama y me quede ahi, Elena se voltio en mi dirección y podía sentir su respiración… No podía dejar de mirarla, era tan hermosa, parecía una diosa, me acerque un poco mas para deleitarme con su olor, pero oí un ruido y me separe un poco, "eres un idiota, ella podría despertar" me aleje un poco mas cuando ella dijo aun dormida "no, no te vayas" me quede paralizado, no sabia que hacer… Así que me acerque un poco y la bese en la frente.

Me levante y salí tan rápido como pude, corrí a toda prisa a la mansión y me encontré de frente con Stefan.

-Ahora madrugas?- me pregunto.

-No, en realidad no… Solo quería tomar un poco de aire… Y tu que haces despierto a esta hora?-

-Me preparo para el instituto, quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad, al menos en algunas cosas.-

Instituto, eso solo podía significar que se iba encontrar con Elena. –Hey pero si acabas de llegar y no hemos conversado sobre nada, creo que lo del instituto debería esperar- Dije tratando de ponerle poca importancia.

-Bueno si, pero quiero ver a Elena, no quiero que este preocupada por mi, así que me voy… Pienso llegar de sorpresa a su casa para irnos juntos al instituto.-

No sabia que hacer, apenas podía pensar en algo cuando Stefan ya estaba saliendo de la casa. Bien no iba a evitar su encuentro para siempre, en algún momento se iban a encontrar, así que tenia que dejarlos… Después iría a buscar a Elena y hablaríamos.

Pase toda la mañana pensando en lo que habría hecho Elena cuando vio a mi hermano, y me los imagine besándose y abrazándose jurándose amor eterno, aggh como podía torturarme de esa manera?

Decidí que lo mejor era ir a buscar a Anddy, ella podría distraerme y quitarme todas las cosas en las que estaba pensando. Me subí al carro y fui a su casa ya que hoy no trabajaba, cuando llegue ella estaba en bata como si me estuviera esperando. Ni siquiera la salude, me abalance hacia ella y la bese con gran emergencia, necesita olvidar por un momento a Elena.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me desperté, esta solo en la cama de Anddy, con tan solo una sabana cubriéndome. Me levante y fui a buscarla, ella estaba en la cocina tomando café.

-Vaya, por fin despertaste! Quieres hacer algo esta noche?- Me pregunto obteniendo toda mi atención.

-Te escucho- Le dije acercándome un poco mas

-Bueno hoy hay una fiesta en el Grill, podríamos ir a divertirnos… Todo el mundo estará allí.- Una fiesta en la que todo el mundo estaría, me pregunto si Elena iría…

-Suena… Interesante, porque no?-

-Genial! Voy arreglarme.-

* * *

Deja tu Review!

Gracias :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Elena**

Estaba en mi casa arreglándome, quería pasar a hablar con Damon antes de ir al instituto, pero mis planes cambiaron cuando salí del baño y me encontré con Stefan sentado en la ventana.

-Stefan!- Salí corriendo hacia él y lo abrace con tanta fuerza como puede, el me devolvió el abrazo, no podía creer que el estuviera ahí, en mi habitación, entre mis brazos. –Como es posible! Cuando llegaste? Porque no habías venido antes, oh Dios mio, no puedo creer que estés aquí!-

-Jajaja, cálmate Elena, llegue ayer… Y no había venido porque Damon bla bla bla bla bla… bla bla bla bla….. bla bla bla.- En cuanto oí el nombre "Damon" le perdí el hilo a la conversación, Damon sabia que Stefan había llegado y no quería que el viniera?

Me la pase toda la mañana pensando en Damon, tratando de averiguar en que estaría pensando ahora sin tener mucho éxito. Stefan me llevo al Instituto, fuimos a clase y me pase toda la mañana sumergida en mis pensamientos. A la hora del almuerzo Caroline llego a contarnos algo, pero obviamente no le preste atención, necesitaba ir a buscar a Damon para hablar… Ya me lo podi….

-Elena? Llamando a Elena?- Los dedos de Caroline chasqueando me trajeron a la realidad.

-Si que? Que decías?- Le pregunte, Caroline me miro de manera extraña y empezó hablar.

-Decía que si vas a ir a la fiesta de esta noche, todo el mundo va a ir… Me han dicho que estará estupenda! Y bueno con el regreso de Stefan que mejor que asistir a la fiesta, vamos Elena di que si!-

-Si claro, podría ser divertido.-

El resto del día se me pasó muy rápido, a la salida del instituto Stefan se despidió de mí, con un beso muy dulce… Pero sentía que algo me hacia falta, me abrazo y me aseguro que pasaría por mi a las 8. Llegue a casa y me recosté un rato… Quería hablar con Damon, así que lo llame, pero su teléfono estaba apagado. Me quede pensando en lo que estaría haciendo y sin mas vino a mi la imagen de Anddy, sentí algo horrible en el pecho así que decidí arreglarme para la dichosa fiesta.

Caroline y Bonnie llegaron para ayudarme a escoger lo que me iba a poner, yo quería ir con unos jeans y una chaqueta, nada llamativo… Pero Caroline insistía en que tenia que ponerme otra cosa, así que abrió mi armario y vio un vestido un poco corto y ajustado. Lo saco y me sonrió, yo negué con la cabeza pero ella empezó a dar salticos como niña mal criada para que dijera que si.

-No Caroline, como voy a ir con eso puesto, no no y no!-

-O vamos Elena, solo será por esta noche, di que si!-

No se en que momento accedí, pero a los 5 minutos estaba en el baño poniéndome ese maravilloso vestido.

-Vamos Elena, sal ya! No tenemos toda la noche…- Caroline no dejaba de acosarme, por que le hice caso a Caroline?

-Ok no se rían, ya voy a salir- Dije antes de abrir la puerta con una lentitud increíble… -Bueno que tal me queda?-

-Madre mía Elena estas….. Preciosa, creo que vas a dejar a más de uno con la boca abierta- Dijo Caroline con una voz muy animada

Mire a Bonnie tratando de que ella me confirmara lo que Caroline decía. –Bueno a mas de uno si, pero creo que deberías ser mas concreta, yo diría a mas de un Salvatore…- Bonnie me sonrió y me puse muy roja, sabia a que se referían y trate de hacerme la indiferente… trate.

-Ah, no sabia que Damon va asistir.-

-Creo que con la llegada de Stefan, Damon va a estar en todos los lugares que estés.- Dijo Caroline

-No se a que te refieres.- Dije aunque en seguida me arrepentí, ya que Caroline empezó hablar.

-Oh vamos Elena! No puedo siquiera imaginar como esta Damon ahora, después del beso de anoche creo que debe ser duro para el que Stefan volviera para arruinar su romance.-

-Caroline! Cual beso? De que hablas?- Pregunte riendo un poco nerviosa.

-Oh por Dios, olvidas que estaba en el teléfono? Los oí! Se podía escuchar todo muy claramente, y si no hubiese vuelto a hablar no sé que más podría haber pasado esa noche.-

Yo me quede callada, no sabia que decir, Caroline tenia razón, y no podía negárselo, si lo intentaba lo único que iba a conseguir era confirmárselo.

Así que respondí con un –Da igual- y seguí arreglándome. A los pocos minutos llego Stefan, quien dijo que estaba preciosa y que creía que tendría que luchar con algunos para lograr tener toda mi atención.

Nos subimos en el carro y llegamos al Grill, estaba increíblemente lleno, había tanta gente que nos separamos así que quede sola. Me dirigí a la barra "seguro vendrán aquí" pensé mientras me sentaba.

Pedí una soda, ya que no era buena con el alcohol, me gire tratando de buscarlos con la mirada, pero con la única mirada que me cruce fue con la de Damon. Le sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa, en un segundo esta muy lejos de mí y al otro estaba al lado mio.

-Que haces aquí sola?- se inclino un poco para decirme esto al oído ya que había mucho ruido, sentir el aire que salida de su boca cuando hablaba me hizo estremecer.

-Vine con Stefan, Caroline y Bonnie pero nos separamos a la entrada.-

-Así que ya te encontraste con Stefan?- Pregunto alzando una ceja

-Si, esperaba que me contaras que él había llegado.-

-Oh Elena, Stefan ha vuelto!- Dijo en un tono muy sarcástico. No quería pelear con el así que cambie de tema.

-Y bueno tu con quien viniste?- Pregunte eso sabiendo la respuesta "que tonta soy".

-Con Anddy, pero al igual que tu grupo, nos separamos.- Dijo esto mirando a todas partes, como si la estuviese buscando. Odiaba que fijara su atención en cualquier otra cosa cuando hablaba conmigo.

-Bueno espero que la encuentres.- L e dije esto con gran sarcasmo y me levante de la silla con mucha rabia.

Damon me tomo del brazo y me halo para que saliéramos del bar, yo forceje un poco para que me soltara pero no obtuve éxito. Me llevo al callejón que había en seguida y me puso contra la pared.

-Cuéntame que has hecho toda la tarde con tu amado Stefan?-

-De que estas hablando, déjame ir! Tengo que buscar a Caroline y a Bonnie, nos vemos después.- dije eso y trate de irme pero Damon me sujeto de la cintura y no me dejo mover.

-Cuéntame que hiciste cuando lo viste? Apuesto que olvidaste todo lo que hiciste conmigo el día anterior.- Damon me apretaba con gran fuerza…

-Para Damon me estas haciendo daño… A ti que te importa lo que haga con Stefan, el sigue siendo mi nov…- No pude terminar de hablar porque Damon presiono sus labios en los míos, al principio no me deje pero luego me rendí y lo bese con un deseo que no lograba controlar, Damon se separo un poco de mi para susurrarme –Vámonos de esta fiesta- Pero cuando él dijo eso mi teléfono empezó a sonar, Damon lo cogió y miro la pantalla, sonrió maliciosamente y me dejo ver quien era "Stefan". Yo le quite el teléfono para contestarle, pero Damon no dejaba de besarme el cuello mientras yo hablaba con Stefan.

-Hola?- Dije en medio de un susurro ya que Damon no paraba de besarme y eso me estaba volviendo loca.

-"Elena donde estas te estamos buscando"- Dijo Stefan en un tono preocupado.

-Ya voy, me entretuve hablando con alguien… Ya entro-

Ni siquiera pude oír que dijo Stefan a eso, ya que Damon me quito el teléfono de la mano y lo apago.

-Damon ya para, tengo que volver- Le dije eso, pero una gran parte de mi no quiera que parara.

-Vámonos Elena…- Volvió a sonar un teléfono, esta vez era Anddy… -Hola cielo, ya voy a entrar donde estas?- Yo lo mire con rabia y lo empuje, entre al bar y empecé a buscar a Stefan que también estaba con Anddy.

Damon entro a los pocos minutos, se sentó al lado de Anddy sin quitarme la mirada. Yo agotada de sentir su mirada encima le pedí a Stefan que bailáramos, después de rogarle un montón por fin accedió, empezamos a bailar muy suave, pero yo quería provocar a Damon… Damon me miraba como queriéndome matar… Pero seguía sin ningún movimiento, así que sin darme cuenta Stefan me hizo gira para luego tomarme de la cintura y empezó a besarme. No sabia que hacer, sabia que Damon estaba mirándonos… Así que voltee a mirar si el seguía ahí pero ya no estaba. Al momento siguiente Damon y Anddy estaban bailando junto a nosotros. Anddy grito "Cambio de pareja" seguramente obligada por Damon, así que yo quede con Damon y Anddy con Stefan. Damon no me quitaba la mirada de encima, se me acerco y empezó hablarme al oído.

-Buenos movimientos, jamás pensé que serias capas de hacer eso- Dijo esto como si estuviera refiriendose al baile, pero ambos sabíamos de que estaba hablando.

-Creo que tengo calor, voy a ir a refrescarme.- Me aparte un poco pero Damon me apretaba la mano, lo mire y le dije "ya vuelvo" y me soltó.

Entre en el baño y no sabia porque me estaba comportando así, me moje un poco el cuello y los brazos, una ligera gota se resbalo por mi cuello y trate de quitármela pero Damon estaba ahí conmigo tomándome de la cintura.

Por alguna razón no me asuste sino que hice como si no notara su presencia ahí, el empezó a reclamar mi atención besándome en el cuello. Cerré los ojos disfrutando del momento, pero una voz en mi cabeza me hizo reaccionar.

-Ya Damon! Para! Esto no esta bien.-

-Que no esta bien? Que finjas que quieres a tu amado novio o que me provoques como lo has hecho?-

-Bueno ya, dejemos así, no quiero discutir, déjame vale!- Por que no le dije eso mirándolo a los ojos en ves de los labios?

Era obvio que yo no quería que parara y Damon lo sabia así que me volvió a besar y me subió al mesón del lava manos haciendo que me sentara en el. Empezó a bajarme el vestido y yo empecé a imitarle quitándole la chaqueta.

* * *

Deja tu Review!  
Gracias :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**Damon**

No podía creer que estuviera así con Elena, me dejaba avanzar mas y mas, sin poner objeción… Lo único malo era que Stefan estuviera afuera, no podía concentrarme pensando en que él podría venir a buscas a Elena y arruinarlo todo, pero por otro lada podría ser buena idea que nos encontrara en esta situación, así el dejaría de estar con Elena.

No sabia que hacer… Elena me tenía como loco… Así que se me ocurrió algo ya que no podría continuar estando en ese baño, este momento merecía un lugar mejor que un baño, era Elena de quien se trataba no de cualquier mujer a la que le sonreía y podía llevármela a la cama ese mismo día.

Elena iba quitándome prenda por prenda mientras yo seguía besándola con desesperación, cuando ella bajo las manos hacia mi pantalón supe que era el momento de detenerla o sino yo no podría parar después. Fui bajándole poco a poco su ropa interior y la guarde en mi bolsillo, hice que me mirara y me detuve.

-Te veo en 15 minutos en mi casa- Le dije

-Que? Estas loco? No me voy a mover de aquí, no sin Stefan, recuerdas que vengo con el?- Al pronunciar el nombre de mi hermano sentí que hervía mi sangre. Tenia que hacer algo o sino todo iba a terminar aquí.

-Elena… Te dije que nos veíamos en 15 minutos- Mientras hablaba me iba apartando de ella, y fui sacando de mi bolsillo su ropa interior.- A no ser claro que le entregue esto a mi hermano mañana para que te lo de.- Había sido muy malo de mi parte usar el chantaje, pero en cierta forma estaba desesperado. Elena me miro de una forma envenenada, se bajo del mesón, luego se arregló un poco el pelo y Salió del baño sin decir nada.

Espere un momento en el baño, me arregle y me puse la ropa que había alcanzado a quitarme Elena y Salí. En la fiesta parecía que no había pasado el tiempo ya que todo seguía igual. Busque con la mirada a Elena pero no la veía. Fui caminando hacia la mesa donde estábamos y me encontré con Caroline.

-Rubia, en donde esta Elena?- Le pregunte sin dejar de buscar a Elena.

-Se fue, le dijo a Stefan que se sentía un poco mal, que la llevara a su casa.-

-Ummm gracias, has visto a Anddy?-

-Bueno a Anddy la vi en la barra hace poco.-

No le dije nada más a Caroline y fui a buscar a Anddy, ella me vio y me hizo una seña con el brazo.

-Heyyy te perdiste por un largo rato, Elena te dejo saludes, se fue… Dijo que se sentía algo mal- Así que Elena les había dicho a todos que se sentía mal.

-Si ya me habían dicho que se fue, tu te quieres ir ya? Creo que me quiero ir a dormir.-

-Oh no! Yo aun no me quiero ir, si quieres vete, ve y descansas, te ves algo extraño.-

Me limite a sonreírle y Salí del bar. Me subí al carro y no sabia si ir a la casa de Elena para ver que paso o esperarla, arranque el carro y fui a la casa de Elena. Stefan estaba ahí todavía… Podía oír lo que hablaban…

-"Segura que te sientes mejor? Sabes que me puedo quedar contigo"-No Stefan lárgate!

-"Si, a sido un simple mareo, pero ya estoy mejor, vete a casa y mañana te llamo"-

-"Vale, prométeme que me vas a llamar mañana"-

-"Claro que si"-

Opsss Stefan va a salir, me escondí en el carro y vi como se iba, al rato me llego un mensaje de Elena. "Olvídalo, no voy a ir a tu casa, ya estoy acostada". Para mi, ese mensaje fue una invitación, así que guarde mi teléfono, Salí del carro y entre a su cuarto por la ventana. Ella pareció no percatarse que yo estaba ahí, tenia una almohada en la cabeza y parecía que tenia una lucha interna porque no hacia mas sino manotear. Me acosté a su lado y empecé hablar.

-Creo que esa almohada no tiene la culpa- Elena se sobresalto y se apartó de mi, lo que no noto es que ella estaba demasiado a la orilla de la cama y al apartarse de mi lo único que logro fue caerse de la cama. Empecé a reírme al verla en el suelo y ella se levanto furiosa.

-Que haces aquí?- Me pregunto mientras se tapaba con una almohada

-Por favor Elena, el vestido que tenias puesto hoy era mas corto que tu pijama, no sirve de nada que te tapes con esa almohada. Debo decir que te veías preciosa… Pero no quiero que te lo pongas otra vez, los imbéciles que había en el bar te miraban de una forma que no me gusto.-

Elena sonrió y se sentó en la cama- Oh por Dios Damon, estas celoso?- Si estaba celoso era obvio, no tenia que preguntármelo porque ella lo sabia, pero por alguna razón ella quería oírlo.

-Si, estoy celoso, no me agrada que te miren así… Eso tiene algo de malo?-

-Si, tiene mucho de malo, no tienes por qué sentir celos… Tu y yo no somos nada.- Era obvio que me decía esas cosas para molestarme, pero no lo iba a conseguir.

-Ja ja ja, muy graciosa… Si quieres me voy y te envió esto mañana.- Dije eso mientras giraba la ropa interior de Elena en uno de mis dedos. Elena al verla se lanzo sobre mi y cayo encima mio, a lo cual me gire y quede encima de ella.- Que curioso, es como si tuviera un Déjà vu, ahora que sigue después de esto?- Elena no se movía, solo me miraba… Iba de mis ojos a mis labios una y otras vez. –Por que te niegas a lo que pasa entre nosotros?- Le acomode un cabello que tenia en la cara.-No te das cuenta lo fuerte que es? Lo que sentimos va mas allá de cualquier cosa.- No podía dejar de verla, era como si me hubiese embrujado, cuando estaba con ella me sentía completo, invencible… Como Elena se negaba a lo que pasaba entre nosotros?

-No es correcto Damon, las cosas no deben ser así…- Baje la miraba intentando que no se diera cuenta cuanto me afectaba lo que decía.

-Elena, lo que no es correcto es que estés con Stefan sintiendo esto por mi. Pero vale no te voy a presionar mas, si vas a estar conmigo es porque quieres y no porque te sientas obligada o algo por el estilo. Toma, ya me había encariñado con ellas. –Le entregue su ropa interior.-No quiero que te sientas obligada ni nada por el estilo, quiero que entiendas que lo que yo siento por ti es real, no es un capricho ni nada por el estilo, lo que siento por ti es mas fuerte que yo, a veces no me deja pensar con cabeza fría, y hago cuanta estupidez se me ocurre, pero sabes que no haría nada que te hiciera daño… Quiero que me elijas a mí y no a él, quiero estar contigo de verdad, pero sobre todo quiero que seas feliz… Creo que me voy arrepentir de lo que voy a decir en la mañana, pero si estar con Stefan te hace feliz entonces quédate con el, pero quiero que estés segura, no quiero que te equivoques y lo lamentes después.- Me levante con cuidado, ella no hizo ningún movimiento así que le extendí mi mano como lo había hecho el día anterior, me miro y luego sonrió.-Que te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta? Todo el pueblo esta de fiesta menos nosotros, no quiero volverme un aburrido por tu culpa- Le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Vale, entonces a donde quieres ir?- Me sorprendió un poco que me dijera que si, pero trate de hacerme el loco y le respondí.

-Bueno podríamos ir a dar una vuelta lejos del pueblo, si no fuera por ti ya me habría ido de aquí…-

-A si? Pero si Mystic Falls no es tan aburrido, se dice que hay criaturas extrañas rondando el pueblo, como vampiros y hombres lobos-

-No puedo entender como puedes creer en ese tipo de fantasía!- Elena rio ante mi comentario para luego dirigirse al armario para sacar algo de ropa. Entro al baño y se cambio, salió y me hizo un gesto indicándome que nos fuéramos.

Nos subimos en el carro y empecé a manejar sin tener un rumbo fijo, solo sabia que quería escapar de ahí con ella. Después de casi una hora Elena me dijo que paráramos en medio de la carretera, lo hice y nos bajamos…. Ella empezó adentrarse en el bosque y yo la seguí, caminamos un largo rato hasta que ella abruptamente se detuvo, yo esta encantado viéndola que no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba en frente de nosotros. Era algo que no podía creer y Elena se quedo paralizada viendo la escena, no entendía realmente como habíamos llegado ahí, lo único que quería era sacar a Elena de ese lugar.

* * *

Deja tu Review!  
Gracias :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**Elena**

Damon iba a toda velocidad por la carretera, no quería que parara, quería que siguiera avanzando, pero sentí algo horrible en el pecho y le pedí que se detuviera. Me baje del carro y empecé a caminar hacia el bosque, sabia que Damon me seguía pero no me detuve a comprobarlo. Seguí caminando, era como si mi cuerpo supiera a donde iba, pero mi cabeza estaba totalmente confusa. Me detuve y alce la mirada…. Era Stefan, la cosa era que estaba un poco lejos para ver que hacia allá. Damon se detuvo a mi lado, se quedo callado un momento para luego cogerme de la mano y hacerme caminar en sentido contrario.

-Ese era Stefan verdad?- Le pregunte ya que no me sentía totalmente segura de que fuera el.

-Que has visto Elena?- me pregunto pero seguía caminando a toda prisa.

-No lo se, nada en realidad… Vi a Stefan pero no estaba segura que fuera el, por eso te pregunte…. Que esta haciendo el en ese lugar?- Damon se detuvo un momento mirando a todas partes como si buscara algo, luego siguió caminando sin darme alguna respuesta.

Llegamos al carro y el seguía sin hablar, saco su teléfono y llamo a todo el mundo… A Bonnie, Caroline, Alaric, Jeremy….. Lo poco que le entendí era que tenían que verse con el en seguida en su casa. Yo lo miraba algo asustada, algo me escondía, y debía ser grabe empecé a desesperarme, no sabia como preguntarle… Las veces que le había preguntado algo me había ignorado por completo. Así que me quede callada y espere a que llegáramos a la casa, ahí sabría la verdad.

Llegamos a la casa y cuando me iba a bajar Damon estaba enfrente de mi puerta y me cogió de la mano. Entramos a la mansión y muchos de ellos estaban algo ebrios por así decirlo, Damon seguía sin soltarme y se paro enfrente de todos.

-Están ebrios todos?- pregunto con un tono de molestia.-Necesito que se concentren en lo que les voy a decir.-

Caroline se levanto de la silla y empezó hablar.- Oh por Dios Damon, deja el suspenso! Que es lo que pasa? Porque no esta Stefan aquí?- Era una excelente pregunta… Lo que el vampiro hizo fue mirarme durante un momento y empezó hablar.

-Al parecer Stefan no es el mismo de antes, volvió al pueblo pero no es el realmente… Esta siendo controlado por Klaus.- Yo lo mire y le abrí los ojos.

-Como? Como sabes eso? Tan solo lo vimos de lejos!- Dije tratando de defender a Stefan.

-Elena, mira soy un estúpido, debí darme cuenta… Era obvio que Stefan no podía volver sin mas, ahorita que estuvimos en ese bosque vi a Stefan, estaba devorando a una mujer y al lado suyo estaba Klaus… El….. Él le pedía que te llevara ante el. Stefan no es el que conocen, esta siendo manipulado por Klaus. – Yo no podía creer que el Stefan de la mañana no fuera el, no me lo podía creer, y para que me quería Klaus? Ya me había matado que mas quería de mi? Damon siguió hablando.-Klaus quiere a Elena y es obvio que no le va a tocar un pelo. Stefan no puede saber que lo sabemos, así que todos deben fingir con el, en especial tu…- Me miro y se notaba que le dolía decirlo. Yo no sabía si podía fingir, no sabiendo que estaba siendo controlado por Klaus, todo era muy extraño… Pero aun mas extraño era que yo supiera donde estaban ellos, como si me hubiesen informado y mostrado el camino…

-Y si descubrir eso no fue un golpe de suerte o coincidencia?- Damon me miro con los ojos entrecerrados.-Que tal que Klaus quisiera que supiéramos que él estaba aquí y estaba al tanto de todo? A fin de cuentas como podría saber donde estaban ellos con tanta precisión? – Todos me miraron porque tenía cierto grado de razón. Alaric fue el que corto el silencio que se había apoderado de la habitación.

-Puede que Elena tenga razón, por eso no tenemos que confiarnos de nada, lo que hay que pensar es que vamos hacer…-

-Fingir…- Dijo Caroline- Fingir y hacer que no pasa nada, ellos creen que estamos en la fiesta, Stefan cree que Elena esta en su casa…- Caroline se quedo callada y se quedo mirándome para luego centrar su atención en Damon. Hizo una breve sonrisa y se volvió a sentar.

Yo me sentí algo avergonzada y note que mi mano seguía unida a la de Damon, así que por instinto intente soltarme pero el me voltio a mirar y me apretó la mano con fuerza.

Todos seguían discutiendo sobre que hacer y que no hacer, Damon me soltó cuando me vio algo cansada, así que me fui a sentar al lado de Jeremy que se había quedado dormido en el sillón ya que había bebido bastante. En algún momento me quede dormida… Empecé a soñar cosas muy extrañas, se suponía que estaba en mi casa, pero no reconocía la habitación en la que me encontraba, quería salir corriendo pero mi cuerpo no me respondía… Entonces escuche unas voces, solo una se me hacia familiar pero no lograba descubrir de quien era… Puse toda mi atención para comprender de qué hablaban…

-"No se si pueda sacarla del pueblo, él no le quita la vista de encima"- Acaso ese era Stefan?

-"Pues has lo que tengas que hacer, invítala a un paseo romántico, o lo que sea pero la tienes que traer"- Esa voz…. Podía ser el?

-"Pues deberíamos dejarnos de tonterías y traerla enseguida, es obvio que él no va a poder con esto Nik, deja que yo me encargue"-Quien era ella?

-Elena? Elena es hora de irnos pronto va amanecer, vamos levántate Jeremy ya esta en el carro- Caroline me sujetaba de la cintura, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había soñado… Y si no era un sueño? Si era una especie de señal? Pero que estaba diciendo! Era ilógico, ese tipo de señales solo las tenían las brujas… Y yo no era una bruja… Pero por otro lado era muy extraño, no podía ser solo un sueño. Me senté en el asiento de atrás del carro tratando de ordenar mis ideas, me sentía medio atontada, no dejaba de mirar al suelo, ya que no me había metido bien el carro.

-Tienes frio?- La voz de Damon me saco de mis ensoñaciones levante la vista y él estaba ahí con una cobija.

-No, no mucho… La verdad es que quiero acostarme eso es todo.- El me hizo una medio sonrisa y me tapo con la cobija, puse los ojos en blanco… Debo aceptar que esa cobija era agradable al tacto así que me tape un poco más y recosté la cabeza en el sillón. Caroline entro al carro y dijo "están todos?" Damon se quedo mirándome y luego me dijo –Llámame cuando llegues- Tenia muy pocas ganas de hablar así que solo asentí con la cabeza y volví a cerrar mis ojos.

* * *

Deja tu Review!  
Gracias :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**Damon**

Acababan de irse todos, solo quedamos Ric y yo, nos sentamos en la sala y nos pusimos a beber como si acabáramos de llegar del Grill. Cuando el sol entro por la ventana vi a Stefan pasar, entro y me saludo.

-Damon? Pensé que estabas en el Grill aun-

-Resulta que después de un rato me aburrí y decidí continuar la fiesta aquí, y tu donde estabas?-

-Bueno Elena se sentía mal así que la lleve a su casa, pero me quede dormido… Se me paso todo el tiempo con ella.- Ja! Mentía, era mi momento de hacer mas preguntas.

-Y como esta Elena? Ya se siente mejor? Que tenia?-

-Ya esta mejor, al parecer tomo algo en el Grill que le cayo mal, pero ya esta mejor. Ahora descansa en su cama, vine a cambiarme, pienso pasarme todo el día con ella.-

Ric que estaba a mi lado había permanecido en silenció observando lo que pasaba, deje que Stefan saliera de la estancia. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio esperando que Stefan se fuera… Cuando él iba saliendo entro Anddy "Dios! Había olvidado totalmente a Anddy". El la saludo y se fue.

-Pensé que volverías al Grill, te perdiste de muchas cosas, todo el mundo….- Anddy no paraba de hablar y yo no tenia cabeza ahora de escucharla, así que me pare frente a ella y utilice ese truquito tan útil que me ayudaba en todo momento.

-Vete a tu casa, descansa… Duerme, duerme mucho, retoma tu vida normal y no aparezcas a no ser que te llame- Anddy parpadeo y yo la imite, luego ella dijo "Creo que me voy a dormir" y se fue.

-No aparezcas hasta que yo te llame?- Me pregunto Ric con cierto tono de desaprobación, yo torcí la boca y me volví a sentar.

Después de un rato, Ric se levanto, -Creo que me voy… Tengo una clase que dar, sé que muchos no asistirán hoy pero yo debo estar ahí. Avísame lo que sepas-

-Un momento tienes que dar clase hoy? Entonces si hay clase hoy? Para donde iba Stefan?-

-A pasar todo el día con Elena… Pero el no dijo nada sobre el instituto, crees que le vaya hacer algo a Elena?... Creo que deberíamos llamarla.- Ric no paraba de hablar y caminar por todas partes mientras que yo me llenaba la cabeza de las terribles cosas que le podrían pasar a Elena. Así que ignorando todo lo que Ric decía cogió mi teléfono y le marque….. Después de 10 intentos por fin contesto…. Pero no era ella.

-Jeremy que haces contestando el teléfono de Elena?-

-Bueno ella esta sumergida en sus cobijas y parece no oírlo, me ha despertado el constante sonido, pasa algo?-

-Despierta a tu hermana y pásamela…-

-Vale…. Elena? Elena?; "mmm que?" Despierta, Damon te esta llamando; "Dile que lo llamo después"; Ehhhh Damon que ella te llama después.-

-Pon el alta voz- Pude oír como Jeremy oprimía el alta voz así que no espere a que el me dijera "ya" para empezar hablar- Elena Gilbert como es eso que me llamas después? Anda levántate Stefan va para tu casa, necesito que no te vayas con el a ningún lado a no ser que sea al instituto, Elena?-

-Que? Oye no creo que vaya a ir al instituto, estoy muerta, no he dormido nada, si es cierto que va a venir me va a encontrar en la cama porque no pienso levantarme hoy.- Por que siempre hacia lo que quería? Debo aceptar que me encantaba como me llevaba la contraria pero no confiaba ni poquito que mi hermano estuviera cerca de ella.

-No te vas a quedar en casa, porque para Stefan te fuiste muy temprano a la cama, anda levántate ya, tienes que asistir a clase.- Sin dejarla contestarme algo le colgué el teléfono. No quería dejar a Elena sola, pero tampoco podía estar pegado a ella ya que Stefan podría sospechar algo. Si ella asistía al instituto era muy probable que sus amigos y Ric la cuidaran. Pero por otro lado si ella se quedaba en casa como podría saber que estaba bien? No, no podía pensar que ella no iba a ir, tenia que ir a clase… Sin embargo le mande un mensaje a Jeremy para que me avisara que Elena si se iba al instituto.

Espere un rato y no me contesto, así que decidí ir a bañarme y alistarme para sacar a Elena de la cama, podría ser divertido molestarla un poco. Mientras que me bañaba oí mi teléfono y Salí goteando para contestarlo. "Elena?" por qué me estaba llamando?

-Pasa algo?-

-Ummm bueno, como podría decírtelo? Me hiciste levantarme temprano asegurándome que Stefan vendría a recogerme pero nunca llego. He venido a clase pero casi nadie vino así que cancelaron las clases… En verdad quieres saber si me pasa algo?- Quería reírme, el tono de voz de Elena cuando estaba enojada era bastante gracioso, por otro lado si Stefan no había ido por ella en donde estaba?

-Vale, lo siento, porque no me esperas ahí y paso por ti?-

-Ok, te espero aquí, en este desierto lugar… Necesito contarte algo… Y hablar con Bonnie.-

-Es algo malo?-

-No, si, bueno no se… Necesito hablar con Bonnie ella es la única que me puede dar una respuesta.-

-Bueno entonces ya voy por ti.- Cortamos la comunicación y me vestí muy rápido, Salí de la casa y fui a buscar a Elena al instituto… Cuando llegue y la vi sentada en una de las sillas de la entrada me sentí muy nervioso, sentí que me sudaban las manos aunque eso era imposible, respire profundamente y espere a que ella se acercara. Se veía cansada… Me sentí culpable por no haberla dejado dormir un poco más. Ella abrió la puerta del carro y se quedo mirándome como si esperara una invitación para entrar. Le sonreí y ella puso los ojos en blanco, pero seguía sin entrar, me quede mirandola con los ojos entrecerrados tratando de averiguar que era lo que quería… Creo que pasamos un largo tiempo mirándonos, pero yo no lo note ya que cuando estaba con ella se detenía todo a mí alrededor y mi cuerpo se paralizaba; no entendía como una criatura tan frágil como ella podía ejercer tantas cosas en mí. Ella me sonrió y entro al carro.

-Te has demorado bastante.- Le abrí los ojos ante esa afirmación.

-Que? Si no he tardado… Lo que pasa es que cuando no estas conmigo el tiempo se te pasan muy lento, tranquilas ya estoy aquí.-

-Ja ja! Mejor llévame a la casa de Bonnie.- Elena volteo a mirar por la ventana, yo sonreí ya que no había hecho una negación a lo que yo había dicho… Creo que íbamos por buen camino.

Llegamos y Bonnie salió a la puerta un poco curiosa, Elena se bajo y fue a saludar a su amiga, entramos a la casa y Bonnie empezó hablar.

-Que es lo que puedes ver Elena?- Ver? De que estaba hablando?

-Como sabes que puedo ver algo?-

-Elena, soy una bruja… Puedo saber muchas cosas, además anoche no dejabas de murmurar cosas en la casa de Damon.- Bonnie sonrió y yo me pregunte donde estaba para no haber escuchado lo que Elena decía.

-Haber Bonnie me estas diciendo que Elena puede ver cosas? Que clase de cosas?- Me sentía extraño estando fuera de la conversación y ser el único que no sabia de que hablaban.

-No se exactamente lo que veo, es como un sueño… Pareciera que estoy en algún lugar escuchando una conversación pero nadie sabe que estoy ahí, es como si fuera invisible.- Elena no dejaba de mover las manos mientras nos contaba lo que veía.-Hay algo mal en mi?- Nos miro con una carita que me derritió, quería decirle que no había nada de malo en ella, que era perfecta… Pero Bonnie empezó hablar…

-Que es lo que has visto?-

-Bueno, anoche vi algo así como que estaba en mi casa, o bueno eso creía yo… Pero era una habitación muy diferente, que jamás había visto… Recuerdo que estaba sentada y trate de levantarme pero no puede, mi cuerpo no respondía… Entonces empecé a oír unas voces, una de ella decía que tenia que llevar a alguien a esa casa, mientras la otra decía que no sabia si podría hacerlo…-Elena se quedo callada un momento mientras se miraba las manos.- Creo que esa voz era la de Stefan…. Espero equivocarme.- Sabia que para Elena eso era difícil, pensé en poner una de mis manos en las de ella pero Bonnie se me adelanto, como Bonnie pudo adelantárseme? Yo era más rápido que ella. Elena levanto un poco el rostro y sonrió.- Luego una mujer hablo y exigía que la dejaran hacer esa parte del "plan"; después de eso no recuerdo nada, además Caroline me despertó así que no supe que más pasaba.-

-Podría ser una premonición, muchas personas las tienes, algo así como un Déjà vu.- Enarque una ceja ya que yo había usado ese termino la noche anterior.

-Es eso posible? - Pregunto Elena algo escéptica

-Bueno no sabría decirlo, hay muchas películas de premoniciones, así como hay películas de vampiros… Y helo aquí!- Bonnie me señalo como si fuera un gran cartel, yo torcí lo ojos…

-Debes ponerme de ejemplo? Porque no te pones a ti o mejor aun, deberías poner a tu noviecito que ve gente muerta.- Elena me dio un golpe con el codo mientras Bonnie tenia una mirada bastante envenenada.-Como sea, como Elena podría tener ese tipo de cosas?-

-No lo se, no se como es posible que ella tenga esos sueños… Podría meterte en su cabeza con un hechizo para poder ver lo que ella ve.- Era una buena idea… Bonnie tal vez podría interpretar mejor las cosas o interactuar en esos "sueños".

-Eso seria fantástico Bonnie! Tú sabes más de estas cosas que yo, además no logro recordar todo con claridad.-

-Bien esta decidido, hagámoslo!- Me puse en pie mientras hablaba, quería que Bonnie encontrara la respuesta a esto.

* * *

Deja tu Review!  
Gracias :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

**Elena**

Damon parecía emocionado con el plan de Bonnie para descifrar lo que significaban mis sueños. Seguíamos en casa de Bonnie esperando que ella nos dijera que hacer, parecía buscar algo en su habitación mientras que Damon empezaba a impacientarse porque no estaba haciendo nada.

-Vamos Bonnie! Que tanto buscas? Porque no empezamos!- Grito Damon mientras Bonnie seguía buscando.

-Necesito algunas cosas para realizar el hechizo, además aunque lo tuviera todo listo tenemos que esperar a que Elena se duerma ¡EN LA NOCHE! Así que ve y busca algo que hacer mientras es de noche.- Damon se cruzo de brazos y volteo a mirar por la ventana, mientras que Bonnie seguía desordenando su habitación buscando no sé que cosa

-Bien, entonces nos vamos- Dijo Damon tomándome del brazo- Tengo cosas que hacer y no me apetece dejar a Elena aquí.- Aun estaba cansada, no tenia ganas de ir a ningún lado excepto mi casa.

-Creo que no quiero ir Damon- Dije algo tímida ya que el me abrió los ojos- Quiero ir a descansar a mi casa, además no he dormido nada y….-

-Ni se te ocurra dormirte antes de la noche!- Me advirtió Bonnie.

-Ja! Decidido, te vas conmigo.- Damon sonreía con gran entusiasmo, así que sin otra opción me puse en pie y me despedí de Bonnie.

Salimos de la casa de Bonnie y nos subimos al carro, no sé que queria hacer Damon pero no tenia ganas de pensar en ello… Me sentía fatal y Damon lo notaba. Así que prendió el radio y empezó a buscar en ella;, hacia caras extrañas mientras buscaba algo de su agrado, me causaba gracia verlo hacer esas caras. Al fin se detuvo en una emisora… Sonaba una canción que se me hacia muy familiar, creo que la había oído en un película, pero… Cual era? Damon notaba como trataba de encontrar el nombre de la canción en mi cabeza, me dejo estar así durante un largo rato hasta que dijo…

-Iris de los Goo goo Dolls- Claro! Y la película en que había sonado era "Un ángel enamorado"! Recuerdo como Caroline decía que teníamos que verla cientos de veces y cuando planeamos verla se nos presentaba algo y al final no nos reuníamos. Hasta que un día estábamos en mi casa viendo televisión y la estaban dando, Caroline daba gritos de alegría y no dejaba de saltar en la silla.

-mmmm Me gusta esa canción- Le dije con un tono desinteresado.

-Bueno… Eso es una cosa más que añadir a la lista de las cosas que me gustan de ti.- No supe que decir ante eso… Me dejo muda y lo único que pude hacer fue sonreír. Como siempre nos quedamos un largo tiempo callados, el no quitaba la vista de la carretera pero sabia que estaba pendiente de cada movimiento que yo hacia; lo se porque me sujete el cabello y vi como torcía un poco el cuello como si quisiera mirarme pero aun así no lo hacia. Era extraño no tener su atención en mí… Tal vez me había mal acostumbrado, pero deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que me mirara e iba a lograr que lo hiciera así sea un momento.

Así que empecé a golpear la ventana con el puño de la mano, haciendo un ruido que para algunos (incluyendo a Damon) era molesto. Trate de recordar alguna canción para interpretar con mi golpeteo molesto, y aunque ya sabia cual "tocar" no salía como yo quería y sonaba algo extraña. Lo importante es que aunque no me salió la canción como quería el objetivo principal de todo esto se hizo realidad. Damon me volteo a mirar, subió una de sus cejas y….

-Creo que ya es suficiente de concierto que estas dando… Es algo molesto ese ruido- Dijo Damon sin quitarme su mirada de encima.

-Pues discúlpame, no sabia que te molestaba tanto, si lo hubiese sabido jamás lo habría hecho- Trate de sonar lo mas inocente posible pero una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba a mis labios que no podía ocultar.

-mmm Claro, tu no sabias que me molestaba como yo no sé que lo estas haciendo porque odias que te quite toda mi atención de encima… Pero vale si lo que quieres es que finjamos lo puedo hacer, recuerda que te llevo varios años de ventaja.- Era increíble que se diera cuenta de todo, no quise decirle nada porque seria peor al menos para mi… Pero no podía tener mi boca cerrada y empecé a replicarle.

-Claro que me da igual que no me pongas atención, es mas ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que me estas ignorando… No necesito tener…- En ese mismo instante Damon freno el carro de una manera horrible, que si no hubiese tenido el cinturón puesto habría jurado que saldría por la ventana.- Damon! Que te pasa? Porque haces eso? Me has asustado…-

-Shhhhhhh Stefan esta acá.- Damon puso uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios para que dejara de hablar.

-Como que esta acá? En donde?- Me entraron unos nervios que no podía controlar, sentí como la sangre huía de mi rostro, mis pies se ponían fríos y mi corazón latía cada vez mas rápido. Damon se bajo del carro sin responderme nada, cerro la puerta y puso seguro, lo mire algo extrañada tratando de encontrar una respuesta a lo que hacia. Luego le dio la vuelta al carro y dijo "quédate aquí" y me dio la espalda. Quite el seguro y trate de abrir la puerta, digo trate porque por mas fuerza que hacia no podía abrirla, me pase al otro asiento y repetí el procedimiento sin éxito alguno. No me podía creer que Damon me dejara encerrada en el auto, como era posible? Quería salir pero no sabia como, golpee un rato lo vidrios para ver si se rompían pero obviamente no sucedió nada… Me quede un rato quieta esperando que el volviera pero no pasaba nada, empezaba a ponerse el sol y cada vez se hacia mas oscuro. Cuando estaba todo oscuro Bonnie llamo a mi teléfono.

-Elena donde estas? Ya tengo todo… Necesito que vengas lo antes posible, algo me dice que esta noche va a ser bastante reveladora.-

-Lo… Lo lamento pero estoy encerrada, Damon me encerró en el carro, al parecer vio a Stefan y se fue… Tienes que venir, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y no se nada de el… Tienes que venir a sacarme para poder ir a buscarlo.- Sonaba algo desesperada, pero… Estaba desesperada.

-Donde estas? Ya intentaste llamar a Damon, tal vez todo este bien.-

-No, no lo he llamado aunque lo llamara no me va a contestar, y respecto de donde estoy, la verdad es que no tengo idea, no puse atención al camino… Tal vez est…- Deje de hablar cuando vi a alguien acercarse, me quede quieta para que no notaran que estaba ahí pero…. Y si era un vampiro...?

Deje salir un suspiro de alivio cuando vi a Damon, este se acercó rápidamente y entro en el auto.

-Pero donde has estado? Como me dejas encerrada? He estado muy preocupada, que ha pasado…Era Stefan?-

-Tengo que llevarte a tu casa, Bonnie debe estar esperándonos.-

-Pero que ha pasado, era Stefan o no?-

-mmm… Me he equivocado, ahora ponte el cinturón.-

Como que se había equivocado, eso era imposible… Algo no estaba bien aquí, me estaba ocultando algo. Sin embargo no pregunte nada más ya que no obtendría mas respuestas al menos no ahora, me puse el cinturón y me quede callada.

-Debes tener hambre verdad?- Cuando el me pregunto eso mi estoma rugió como un animal salvaje…

-La verdad es que no mucho, solo estoy cansada… Quiero acostarme ya.- Damon me miro unos segundos, no dijo nada pero no dejo de hacer gestos como si estuviera teniendo una lucha interna. No le gustaba que le negaran las cosas cuando eran tan obvias pero aun así prefirió quedarse callado.

Después de un buen rato llegamos a mi casa, salí del carro y en un segundo tuve en frente a Damon, tenia sus hermosos ojos clavados en los míos, sentí una de esas extrañas sensaciones de lanzarme encima de el para quitar la distancia que nos separaba, pero no tuve que hacerlo ya que él se empezó acercar y acerca cada vez mas, di un paso atrás sin saber porque lo hice pero el compenso la distancia y una vez mas lo tenia tan cerca que podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. Me sonrió y me tomo el rostro con una de sus manos, mientras que yo parecía estar en un transe que no me permitía moverme o simplemente dar una señal de vida. No lograba comprender lo que el ejercía en mi, pero hiciera lo que hiciera no lo podía evitar o al menos disimular; simplemente me dejaba llevar deseando que se detuviera el tiempo en ese momento para que nunca acabara.

-Tienes que comer algo antes de irte a dormir- Así que se preocupaba por mi alimentación mientras que yo me creaba mil cosas en la cabeza sobre lo que podría pasar. Intente poner mi mejor risa y le dije "esta bien" sin mucho interés. Me había imaginado que al haberse situado de esa forma en frente de mi me habría dado un beso o no se lo que sea, pero solo quería que comiera algo… Me sentía muy mal, primero por desear que pasara algo entre nosotros y segundo porque no debía desear este tipo de cosas y menos con Damon, que clase de persona era yo? Por otro lado no había sabido nada de Stefan y parecía no importarme, que me estaba pasando, era increíble, mi mundo emocional había dado un giro de 180 grados en el que quería que pasaran muchas cosas con Damon, mientras que el paradero de Stefan era lo último en lo que pensaba.

Entre a la casa y me fui directo a la cocina, me senté a comer algo que parecía pasta, digo que parecía porque hoy era el día en el que Jeremy cocinaba y no era muy bueno en eso, así que todo lo que hacia tenia un sabor bastante extraño. Sin embargo me lo comí mientras que Damon estaba sentado en la sala; algo iba mal ya que el jamás era así… Era como si no estuviera conmigo, sino muy lejos de aquí… En que estaría pensando? El timbre me saco de mis ensoñaciones y fui abrir, era Bonnie… Ella me saludo y entro a la casa, se quedo mirando a Damon que seguía sentado sin hacer ni un solo movimiento. Bonnie me pregunto que le pasaba pero no lo sabia, así que me acerque y le toque el hombre, se levanto rápidamente y dijo "estamos listos". Bonnie parecía extrañada pero no hizo ningún comentario, los dos subieron a mi habitación. Me quede un momento en el primer piso preguntándome que le pasaba a Damon, sabia que era por lo de hoy pero… Como podría preguntárselo? Deje de complicarme la cabeza tratando de averiguar por mi misma lo que pasa y subí a mi habitación, Damon y Bonnie estaban peleando…

-No va a poder dormir con todas esas velas prendidas!-

-Claro que lo va a poder hacer, además necesito de ellas… Lo lamento pero esto lo tenemos que hacer a mi manera.- Mientras que Bonnie hablaba prendía una vela y Damon apagaba otra.

-Déjala Damon, estoy tan cansada que podría dormir al lado de un bafle a todo volumen y no lo notaria.- Damon me miro y asintió con la cabeza, luego entre al baño y me puse la pijama. Cuando Salí solo estaba Bonnie.

-Relájate, es como cualquier noche en la que te vas a dormir… Voy a darte espacio para que te sientas tranquila… Voy a estar afuera.- Bonnie me sonrió y me abrazo para luego salir de mi habitación.

Me metí bajo las cobijas y cerré los ojos, me sentía muy cansada pero no podía dejar de pensar en Damon. Sentí un gran peso al lado mio y abrí los ojos violentamente para ver que pasaba.

-No quiero incomodar, solo no quería dejarte sola… Prometo no molestar.- Era Damon, estaba acostado al lado mio, le sonreí y me acerque un poco más a él. El me tapo con las cobijas mientras que el sueño me vencía poco a poco hasta quedarme dormida.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

**Damon**

Elena se había quedado dormida, parecía una muñeca cuando dormía, no discutía por nada, y parecía que sonreía. Estaba acostumbrado a verla dormir ya que había pasado varias noches admirándola sin que ella lo supiera, noches en las que mi hermano perdía el tiempo durmiendo en su cuarto en lugar de estar aquí con ella… Stefan… Recordé lo que había pasado hace unas horas, no me lo podía creer y era incapaz de contarle a Elena lo que había visto…

"-Claro que me da igual que no me pongas atención, es mas ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que me estas ignorando… No necesito tener… - Damon! Que te pasa? Porque haces eso? Me has asustado…-"

"-Shhhhhhh Stefan esta acá.- "

Damon bajo del carro dejando a Elena encerrada, se adentro en el bosque buscando a Stefan, sabia que era el… Era su olor, su voz… Tenia que ser el…. Damon se detuvo un momento cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca para ver que hacia su hermano en ese bosque. Stefan estaba de pie y al lado de él había una mujer, una rubia y hermosa mujer pensó Damon. Aquella rubia se percato de la presencia de Damon y salió corriendo hacia él. En un segundo Damon la tenia en frente; pero no dio ni un solo paso atrás a pesar de que la rubia parecía tener muy malas intenciones sobre que hacer con Damon.

"-Hermano jamás pensé que te encontraría aquí-"Dijo Stefan algo nervioso

"-Bueno ya me conoces, no soy de los que se quedan en casa… Apropósito tu que haces aquí? Y quien es ella? Sabe Elena que estas en un oscuro bosque con ella?-"

"-Ja! Pues dímelo tu? Acaso no has pasado toda la tarde con ella? Porque no me dices si no te pone nervioso haber dejado a Elena sola en el coche en medio de la carretera?-"

"-Basta los dos! Es obvio que este hombre cuida muy bien de la doble… Tu por otro lado debes preocuparte por lo que te ha mandado hacer mi hermano-"Dijo la rubia que ahora tenia toda la atención de Damon.

"-Que pasa con la doble? Y quien se supone que es tu hermano? –"Pregunto Damon cansado de estar perdiéndose algo.

"-Bueno me presento, soy Rebekah la hermanita de Klaus… No te preocupes por mi, no pienso quedarme mucho en este pueblo, solo vine a ver que Stefan haga su trabajo y a recoger algo que me pertenece… Tal vez podrías decirle a la doble que me devuelve mi collar y me iré sin que nadie se entere que algún día estuve aquí.-"

"Y cual es el trabajo de Stefan?"

"-Matar a la doble obviamente… Por favor no hagas esa cara de sorprendido, a estas alturas no debes ponerte así sobre que alguien quiera matar a la doble-"

"-Vas a matar a Elena? Pero que es lo que te pasa?-"

"-Ese no es asunto tuyo, ahora vete alguien se acerca a donde esta Elena.-"

En ese preciso momento Rebekah y Stefan desaparecieron sin mas y Damon no se quedo a comprobar si estaban cerca, se dirigió a toda velocidad en busca de Elena prometiéndose por el camino que no se apartaría de Elena en ningún momento.

-Es el momento- Dijo Bonnie devolviéndome a la realidad

-Ehhhh claro, que va a pasar ahora?- Pregunte levantándome de la cama sin perder de vista a Elena.

-Debo entrar a los sueños de Elena y ver que es lo que pasa-

-Por favor yo pude haber hecho eso!- Era increíble que el plan de Bonnie fuera ese, yo lo pude haber hecho sin poner este montón de velas absurdas.

-No es tan sencillo Damon, es verdad que pudiste haberlo hecho… Pero tal vez es una bruja que trata de enviar un mensaje a través de Elena y si se encuentra con la presencia de un vampiro no creo que vaya a decirte mucho, deja que yo maneje esto, vale?-

-Si es una bruja porque no te busco a ti en vez de a Elena?-

-No lo se… Eso es lo que quiero averiguar-

Me hice a un lado y me recosté en un muro observando cada cosa que hacia Bonnie, ella parecía tener problemas para entrar a la mente de Elena… Pero por fin después de un rato Bonnie hizo un gesto de satisfacción. Observe cada movimiento que hacia sin comprender que era lo que pasaba, Bonnie parecía agitada mientras que Elena seguía dormida tranquilamente… Pase toda la noche de pie mirando a la bruja acostada al lado de Elena. Cuando Elena despertó parecía haber olvidado lo que estaba pasando y se sorprendió bastante al ver a Bonnie a su lado y a mí al frente sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-Que ha pasado?- Pregunto Elena en medio de susurros.

-Creo que se quedo dormida- Le conteste a modo de broma

-Eso ya lo se…- Elena puso los ojos en blanco mientras se levantaba de la cama, se dirigió al baño mientras que yo acomodaba a Bonnie en la cama de Elena para que descansara. Supuse que Elena se entraría a bañar así que le di su espacio para que se arreglara.

Baje y me encontré con Jeremy a quien al parecer no le gusto mucho mi presencia en la casa

-Que haces aquí? Te has quedado a dormir con Elena?-

-Acaso hay algo de malo que me quede aquí?- Le pregunte mientras sacaba algo para tomar de la nevera.

-La verdad es que si, se supone que Elena esta con Stefan no contigo- Jeremy parecía algo molesto, al parecer no le gustaba mucho que yo estuviera con su hermana

-No seas grosero Jeremy, Damon solo me esta cuidando… Además no estábamos solos, Bonnie estaba con nosotros- Elena apareció de un momento a otro que logro sorprenderme. Por otro lado Jeremy solo torció el gesto y se despidió de Elena mientras que le decía "Te veo en la escuela".

-No retes a mi hermano Damon, ya es bastante raro para mi lo que pasa entre nosotros no imagino como se ve desde afuera-

-Acaso pasa algo entre nosotros?- Le pregunte divertido

-Déjalo ya… Cambiando de tema que piensas hacer hoy?-

-Ummm no lo se, creo que amanecí con ganas de ir a la escuela hoy, no se tal vez me enseñen algo nuevo.-

-Que? a que te refieres? Ir a la escuela? Ni hablar! Búscate algo que hacer menos eso- Elena se cruzo de brazos mientras que yo me acercaba a ella tratando de convencerla.

-Por que no puedo ir?- le dije esto a manera de susurro en su oído.

Elena no contesto nada mientras su cuerpo se ponía muy tenso, parecía que le costaba trabajo respirar y parpadeaba tantas veces que se veía muy graciosa

-Umm bueno Elena, ya que no me das ninguna explicación del por que no puedo ir supongo que es hora de irnos, no me gusta llegar tarde a un ningún lado.

Me aleje de ella y Salí de la casa mientras ella recuperaba su respiración normal. Se subió al carro sin protestar aunque tenía el ceño fruncido.

Llegamos a la escuela y Elena se bajo muy rápido, no me volteo a mirar y se dirigió a su clase, sonreí un poco, al parecer ella no quería que vieran que venia con ella, "ummm bueno Elena con que con esas tenemos, ok voy a jugar así"

Me baje del auto y me encamine al edificio, cuando entre tenia todas las miradas encima, no solo por mi aspecto tan encantador sino porque no parecía un estudiante… No aparentaba esa edad. Así que tenia que pensar algo para quedarme ahí sin inconveniente.

Me dirigí a la dirección para poner mi plan en marcha.

-Siga señor Salvatore, la directora lo esta esperando- La secretaria no me quito el ojo de encima mientras entraba a la oficina.

-Buenos días señor Salvatore dígame en que lo podemos ayudar?- La directora no estaba nada mal, y se veía algo sonrojada mientras hablaba.

-Bueno la verdad es que he revisado el pensum que les dan a los estudiantes y he notado que no tienen una clase alternativa para ellos-

-Y que sugiere?-

-La verdad es que podrán dictarles una clase de ummm no se, podría ser fotografía-

-Fotografía?-

-Si claro, fotografía… es dinámica y a quien no le gustan las fotos? Además no tiene que buscar mucho un profesor porque lo tiene en frente, no es por presumir pero soy bastante bueno con eso de "enseñar".-

-Así que usted viene hoy a pedir trabajo?-

-Ehhh no, claro que no… Pero si me van a pagar por esto será fabuloso, la verdad es que me preocupo por los chicos, ya que si no tienen una distracción pues quien sabe que se pongan hacer… Usted sabe lo fácil que se puede llagar a las drogas…- Al parecer había dado en el punto con eso de las drogas ya que la directora se acomodó en su asiento.

-Bueno señor Salvatore tiene toda la razón, pero seria incapaz de ponerlo a trabajar sin recibir algo a cambio, quiero decir que bueno va a recibir un sueldo como cada docente de esta institución… Cuando puede empezar?-

-Ahora mismo-

* * *

Hola, deja tu review... Cuéntame si te gusto o te parece terrible... Gracias!


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

**Elena**

Estaba algo nerviosa porque Damon estaba rondando por ahí y quien sabe que planeaba hacer, entre a clase normal y a lo único que le preste atención fue a la puerta ya que pensaba que él iba a entrar en cualquier momento. Afortunadamente acabaron la mitad de las clases y era hora del almuerzo; cuando me dirigía a la cafetería algo me llamo mucho la atención. Era una gran multitud en el parqueadero y todas las chicas parecían matarse por pasar al centro. Me acerque y note que el centro de todo esto era Damon…

-No se peleen chicas, todas tendrán su turno… Ummm querida eres perfecta para la fotografía-

No podía creerme esto y mucho menos que Damon estuviera coqueteando con ella, me quede mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos, él puso su atención en mi y….

-Miren es Elena Gilbert, vamos démosle la bienvenida!-

-Podemos hablar?- Damon me abrió lo ojos y se bajo de la mesa en la que estaba de pie.

-Bueno señorita Gilbert quisiera hablar con usted ahora pero estoy en mitad de una clase, que le parece si me busca después?-

-Oh vaya esto es una clase? Pensé que estabas coqueteando con ella, pero ya que me aclaraste todo no importa lo que te iba a decir; es mas creo que me voy a quedar a ver tu maravillosa clase-

-Claro! Todos son bienvenidos-

Damon me dio la espalda y siguió con su circo con las supuestas modelos. Mientras que yo me sentaba en una de las bancas y revisaba como manejar esa cámara que tenía mil botones.

- Necesitas ayuda?- Alce la mirada y me encontré con un chico que había visto pasar varias veces por mi lado y creo que tenia una que otra clase con el pero no tenia ni idea de cual era su nombre…

-Ehhhh bueno creo que si, la verdad ni siquiera se como tomar la foto, prefiero las cámaras digitales normales- Le sonreí un poco al notar que Damon nos estaba mirando.

-Bueno no es tan difícil como parece, déjame te enseño… Con este activas el flash, con esto enfocas y con este tomas la foto…-

-Vaya tienes razón es bastante fácil, haber sonríe… Voy a tomarle una foto a mi profesor-

-Tal vez tengas que dirigir tu foco hacia otro lado- Damon apareció de repente pero no me sorprendió ya que me suponía que no le iba a gustar que estuviera hablando con alguien más.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí! Creí que estabas muy ocupado para prestarme atención, tranquilo él es bastante bueno enseñando así que puedes seguir con tus chicas-

-Debo dedicar a cada persona el tiempo necesario-

-Bueno no pierdas el tiempo conmigo, creo que ya se lo suficiente, además no creo que vaya a volver a esta clase-

-No vas a volver? Pensé que te había gustado…- Me pregunto el chico extraño, por cierto… Recordatorio para mí… Averiguar su nombre.

-Tu quien eres?- Le pregunto Damon de una manera muy grosera

-Soy Tony…. Perdón solo quería ayudar, tal vez debería retirarme-

-Si creo que eso debes hacer, ve y buscas un pareja… Hare un trabajo en grupo-

-No la busques mas Tony yo seré tu pareja- Damon me miro furioso mientras Tony me sonreía y se iba para que Damon y yo habláramos.

-"No la busques mas Tony yo seré tu pareja" que es esto Elena? A que juegas?-

-A que juego? Dime tu que planeas con todo esto! Además de que no te queda bien coquetear con niñas-

-Estas celosa?-

-Claro que no! Sabes que puedes hacer lo que quieras con ellas, me da igual…-

Damon me tomo del brazo y me llevo al edificio gritándole a todos "Ya regreso, vamos a traer algo". Me entro a los baños y reviso que no estuviera nadie ahí.

-Por favor, ya me se esta escena!- Le di la espalda y cuando iba salir él se puso en frente mio y me impidió el paso.

-Si te la sabes ayúdame a recordar que sigue…-

-No va a pasar nada entre nosotros y menos después de lo que has hecho con esas chicas-

-Y volvemos a los celos… Elena sabes que no podría cambiarte por nada, y si estoy aquí perdiéndome toda una tarde en el grill es porque quiero estar contigo, no porque me interese enseñarles algo a estos chicos.-

Damon se quedo callado mientras que yo estaba perdida en su mirada, era increíble que hace unos momentos lo estuviera adiando y ahora simplemente no quería despegarme de él. Así que sin poder soportar mas me deshice de la poca distancia que nos separaban y fundí mis labios en los de él. Damon no perdió el tiempo y puso sus manos en mi cintura y me empujo a la pared, claro debo aclarar que lo hizo con mucho cuidado. El deslizaba sus manos por mi cuerpo como si fuera increíble para el que esto estuviera pasando, mientras que yo no dejaba de suspirar por las miles de sensaciones que me hacia sentir; me sentía increíblemente feliz, como si mis problemas desaparecieran por el simple hecho de estar ahí con el; me hacia sentir tantas cosas inimaginables que no podría describir… Era como si estuviera comiendo mi helado favorito, como si estuviera en mi lugar favorito y que conmigo estuviera mi persona…. Favorita.

Debía aceptar que cuando estaba con Damon todo en mi cambiaba, era como si el me hiciera otra persona… Lo tome de las mejillas para que me mirara mientras que él tenía los ojos cerrados. Los abrió suavemente para luego centrarse en mis ojos. Nos quedamos un rato así, sin decir nada, sin movernos… Simplemente mirándonos como si el mundo entero estuviera desapareciendo y lo único que nos conservaba con vida eran nuestras miradas. No pude soportar mirándolo mas ya que sentía como mis mejillas se ponían rojas porque en cierta forma me era muy intimidante verle. Entonces baje la mirada y acuno mi rostro en sus manos mientras que me daba un tierno beso en la frente. Hundí mi cabeza en su pecho y pase mis brazos alrededor suyo para poderlo abrazar. El me devolvió el abrazo y me apretó un poco fuerte y luego me soltó.

-Creo que debemos volver, puede que tu nuevo amigo te esté extrañando-

-Ja ja ja y hablando de dañar un gran momento….-

-jajajajaja vamos no creo que sea bueno para mi en mi primer día que me descubran con una hermosa PERO estudiante en el baño…-

Le sonreí y nos dirigimos al parqueadero donde todos estaban, Tony estaba esperándonos pero bajo la mirada cuando vio a Damon.

-Bueno aquí acaba el romance es mejor que vaya con mi compañero- Le dije mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el pecho.

-Ehhhh si claro, sobre eso creo que no me gusta para nada la pareja que tienes- Damon no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Tony mientras que yo me alejaba de él.

-Vamos Damon, él no te ha hecho nada.- Le sonreí y luego me hice al lado de Tony.

-Vaya hasta que por fin te libero-

-jajajaj shhhh tiene buen oído-

-Mejor me callo no sea que tengas razón-

Damon dio las indicaciones de lo que teníamos que hacer, nos tomamos muchas fotos con Tony tratando de que la luz quedara como Damon quería. Lo bueno es que Tony era bastante bueno con eso, lo malo es que Damon le puso como mil pruebas intentando lograr que el no pudiera hacer alguna.

Y bueno, Damon era un maestro en la fotografía y Tony era bueno pero a la final no lo pudo lograr y Damon simplemente contesto….

-Vaya… No siempre se es bueno en todo-

-No le pongas cuidado, yo creo que lo has hecho fenomenal…- Tony me sonrió y tomo una de mis manos, cuando el hizo esto me puse muy nerviosa y no pude evitar mirar a Damon que se empezaba acercar a nosotros.

-Elena te quiero agradecer por como te has portado conmigo hoy, de verdad que lo valoro mucho-

-Hey que esta pasando ahí? Sin arrumacos niño… Ve y ayúdame a recoger todas las cámaras-

-Claro…- Tony se dio la vuelta y empezó a recoger cada cámara como le había dicho Damon.

-No tenías que ser tan grosero-

-No tenías que dejarte coger la mano-

-Que? Eso no tiene nada de malo, además solo me estaba dando las gracias por apoyarlo y subirle la moral después de como lo has tratado toda la tarde-

-Ohhh yo lo he tratado mal? Solo le hago un favor… Eso forja el carácter-

-Ummm si claro, vamos a dejar esto así… Voy a recoger mis cosas hablamos luego-

Damon se quedo ahí mientras yo me alejaba, fui a mi casillero y recogí algunas cosas. Cuando estaba saliendo sonó mi teléfono, era Bonnie.

-Bonnie, como estas? Descansaste?-

-Ehhh si, Elena donde estas? Necesito que vengas… Tenemos que hablar, pero…. No lo debe saber Damon.-


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

**Damon**

-Elena?- Vi a Elena salir muy rápido hacia su auto como si estuviera huyendo de alguien, fui tras ella y cuando Elena iba a entrar al auto le impedí el paso.

-Para donde vas?- Le pregunte levanto una ceja… Elena se veía algo… Nerviosa.

-Ehhh pues tu a donde crees? Tengo que ir a casa a hacer algunos trabajos; por culpa de tu clase de hoy no he entrado a mi clase de ciencias y me enterado que han dejado un trabajo muy largo para mañana así que me voy corriendo.-

-Bien pues… Déjame recojo algo y nos vamos.-

-No! Lo que pasa es que necesito estar sola, no te lo tomes a mal me encanta tu compañía pero si estas por ahí no me vas a dejar concentrar y la verdad necesito hacer esto… Porque no te tomas el día libre? Hace rato no vas a el Grill, podrías llamar a Ric y pasar una tarde de amigos.- Llamar a Ric? Hummm Bueno Elena tenia razón en algo hace mucho no veía a Ric y no iba a el Grill con todo este cuento de Stefan… Bueno podría tomarme la noche, Elena estaría en su casa y posiblemente con la bruja así que no había problema.

-Bien, pero te acompaño a tu casa y Bonnie tiene que estar contigo toda la noche hasta que yo vuelva a tu casa. Y ni se te ocurra salir de ahí.-

-Claro lo que tu digas, vas a ver que te vas a divertir mucho con Ric, estar todo el tiempo conmigo no debe ser tan genial como pasártela con tu amigo de copas.- Había algo extraño en Elena, era como si… Hummm como si quisiera deshacerse de mi. Lo importante no es que quisiera hacerlo sino porque quería hacerlo? Acaso me estaba ocultando algo?

-Sabes Elena, tienes mucha razón voy a pasármela muy bien con Ric… Tal vez ni siquiera vuelva esta noche así que no me esperes despierta.-

-Bien! Eso es super genial! No te preocupes por mí, me iré temprano a la cama.-

No le dije nada a Elena, quería saber que me estaba escondiendo pero no lograría que me lo contara por si sola así que la dejaría estar en su casa sin mi, le daría espacio al fin y al cabo no saldría de ahí así que no tenia de que preocuparme. Cuando llegamos a la casa Salí del auto y la acompañe a entrar y casualmente Ric estaba en la sala.

-Hey que bueno que te encuentro, dime que no vas a hacer nada hoy…- Ric me miro extrañado y luego miro a Elena.

-Vamos a salir con todo lo que pasa? No creo que sea buena idea dejar a Elena sola, porque no pasamos la noche aquí?-

-No! Vamos no sean aburridos, yo estaré bien, Bonnie me cuidara… Vayan y se divierten de verdad yo estaré bien.- Hummm por que Elena no me quería aquí hoy? Ric noto lo mismo que yo y me miro de una forma que fue muy fácil de entender. Le sonreí y me deje caer en el sofá.

-Bueno Ric por alguna razón Elena no nos quiere aquí hoy, deberíamos salir y conocer a alguien no te parece?-

-Si Damon tienes mucha razón, déjame ir a buscar mi abrigo y nos vamos.- Lo genial de Ric es que lograba conectarme con el de una manera increíble, no tenia que decirle nada para que entendiera lo que yo quería hacer así que sin mucho esfuerzo de mi parte el accedió a salir esta noche. La verdad es que el crédito se lo llevaba Elena con su extraña forma de actuar. Le daría espacio y luego averiguaría lo que fuera que me trataba de ocultar.

Ric bajo, se despidió de Elena y salió de la casa… Me levante con muy pocas ganas de irme y me puse en pie delante de Elena, le tome el rostro con mis manos y le dije…

-Espero que no hagas ninguna estupidez, llámame si me necesitas y no tardare en llegar, creo que… Voy a extrañarte.- La solté y Salí de la casa, cuando estaba en el auto Ric se quedo mirándome.

-Crees que es correcto dejarla sola? Sabes que podría hacerse daño.-

-Si lo se, pero quiero averiguar que trama y no creo que me lo vaya a contar a las buenas… Así que dejémosla sola unas horas, y que mejor que un trago en el Grill mientras esperamos eh? Hace mucho no voy al Grill, aunque no pienso demorarme y mucho menos voy a beber… Al menos no demasiado-

.

.

.

.

.

-Damon? Damon! Heyyy vamos ya es tarde, además ya van a cerrar… Levántate… Damon ayúdate un poco, pesas demasiado… Damon!-

-Que….? Porque me despertaste? Vamos toma tu conduces.-

-Claro que yo conduzco no quiero morir por culpa tuya, ahora entra en el auto.-

-Sabes eres un graaaaaan amigo, jamás había tenido un amigo como tu… Debo decir que nos costó entendernos pero me caes muy bien, al final no resultaste ser el idiota que creí que eras.-

-Vamos Damon estas ebrio, creo que me caes mejor cuando no estas diciendo estas cosas.-

-Temes decir que me quieres Ric? Yo sé que lo haces así que no te preocupes no soy de los que piden que les digan que los quieren en voz alta, aunque sabes algo, seria genial que Elena aceptara lo que siente por mi… Así no sentirá que estoy andando a ciegas con ella.-

-Damon ya cállate, estas ebrio y además enamorado… La verdad no quiero oír nada que tenga que ver contigo y Elena, ya sabes que no creo que seas bueno para ella así que basta.-

-Y por que no soy bueno para ella señor Saltzman?-

-Bueno señor Salvatore usted es muy impulsivo y en ocasiones no se controla así que temo que usted mi querido señor pueda hacerle algún daño.-

-Cree usted que yo podría hacerle algo a Elena? Preferiría morir antes de hacerle daño, pero tiene razón con eso de ser impulsivo.-

-Jummm dejemos esto así, además ya hemos llegado… Compórtate no quiero que Elena se despierte.-

Cuando Ric me dijo que habíamos llegado despeje mi mente y retorne a mi estado de hace unas horas. Las luces de la casa estaban totalmente apagadas… Subí las escaleras y abrí la puerta del cuarto de Jeremy. Bonnie esta durmiendo con el así que me relaje un poco… Luego entre al cuarto de Elena y ella estaba en su cama dormida pero no estaba bajo las cobijas y tampoco tenia puesta el pijama. Hice mala cara pero luego sonreí… Elena se quedo dormida esperándome.

Cuando estaba cerrando la puerta Ric apareció y se despidió con un "compórtate" a lo que yo le respondí con una sonrisa y cerré la puerta. Me quite mi chaqueta y me acerque a Elena; la tome en brazos con mucho cuidado para que no se despertara y la metí bajo las cobijas. Me pase al otro lado de la cama y me acosté… Me quede mirando al techo sin pensar en nada esperando que el sueño llegara a mí…

-Llegas muy tarde…-

-Pensé que te acostarías temprano porque no me esperarías despierta.- Elena se había despertado pero aun tenia los ojos cerrados.

-Jum… La verdad es que no te estaba esperando, solo me gusta acostarme a dormir sin cobijas.-

-Ahhh claro, pues perdóname por haberte daño el sueño tapándote para que no te congelaras.-

-Ok, trata de no volverlo hacer…- Sonrió un poco y luego se empezó acercar y puso su cabeza encima de mi hombro. Eso realmente me tomo desprevenido, por primera vez en toda mi existencia no sabia como responder ante ese gesto tan dulce. Respire hondo e hice lo que cualquier persona habría hecho en mi lugar… Pase mi brazo alrededor de ella y la abrace. Tenerla así junto a mi era casi como un sueño ya que me había imaginado mil y un formas de como podría estar con Elena de esta manera, pero ahora ella se presentaba frente a mi y lo hacia con tal naturalidad que parecía que lleváramos haciendo esto por mucho tiempo. En realidad cuando estaba con ella todo lo sentía tan natural, no tenia que fingir ser algo que no era, no tenia que hacerme el bueno y ayudar a nadie… Podía ser el de siempre y ella me aceptaba así tal cual era, claro no debo negar los momentos en los que Elena se ha molestado conmigo por las terribles cosas que hago; pero creo que lo que a ella le gusta de mi es esa parte incorregible que sale a la superficie en los peores momentos y que termina dañando todo mas de lo que ya estaba. Ahora, justo ahora que estaba junto a ella tan tranquilo me preguntaba como había pasado tanto tiempo sin ella… Era increíble que pasara casi 100 años de aquí para allá, con una y con otra persona que conocía en la mañana y al final del día ya no me brindaba nada interesante por lo cual la desechaba como un simple plato de plástico. No entendía como había pasado tanto tiempo de esa forma… Pero ahora que conocía a Elena todo había cambiado, con ella al final del día quería más… y más, porque es increíble todo lo que me brinda sin hacer nada, solo con ser ella siento que no me falta nada…

-Bonnie hablo conmigo hoy.- Elena me trajo de vuelta a la tierra sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Y…? Que te ha dicho?-

-Bueno, si te voy a contar tienes que hacerme antes una promesa…- Elena se levanto y se sentó frente a mi, me causo curiosidad y me levante un poco apoyando mis codos en la cama.

-De que clase de promesa me estas hablando?-

-Es muy simple… Si te cuento esto no se lo puedes decir a nadie, ni siquiera a Bonnie… No me hagas esa cara, lo que sucede es que Bonnie no quiere que te enteres de esto. Agradéceme que te voy a contar ya que no debería hacerlo pero…-

-Pero? Ya se! Nuestra relación se ha fortalecido tanto que ya no puedes tener secretos conmigo-

-Te estas burlando? Porque si es así olvídate que te voy a contar-

-Claro que no me burlo de ti, solo digo lo que yo pensaría en tu lugar si fuera yo el que tiene información que no puedo compartir contigo. Yo no podría ocultarte algo…- En ese momento recordé que le estaba ocultando lo había hablado con Stefan, mentiroso Damon mentiroso!

-Bien… Pero prométeme que no dirás nada, solo puedes hablar conmigo sobre esto-

-Bien Elena te prometo no abrir mi boca para no meterte en problemas, vale?-

-Vale… Bueno Bonnie me conto lo que vio anoche, dijo que todo era muy extraño y muy confuso ya que todo estaba enredado entre mis sueños, las cosas en las que pensé en el día, las personas que me importan y bueno lo realmente importante las extrañas visiones que he tenido así que… -

-Espera un momento! En las personas que te importan estaba yo?-

-No le pregunte-

-Y no puedes decírmelo tu por simple deducción?-

-Ehhh no estamos hablando de eso, porque has cambiado de tema de esa forma?-

-Bueno porque justo ahora lo que me llamo la atención de tu historia es eso, vamos Elena porque no me lo dices? Acaso jugamos a eso de que "si él no lo dice primero yo no lo voy a decir nunca?" Porque si es así no hay problema ELENA ME IMPORTAS MAS QUE NADA EN EL MUNDO, HARIA, DARIA Y SERIA LO QUE FUERA POR TI… Ahora dime si yo te importo aunque sea un poco-

-Ehhh… Tu sabes que me importas mucho, creo que… Me empiezas a importar demasiado ya que haga lo que haga no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza.- Elena se quedo callada mientras bajaba la cabeza como sintiéndose avergonzada de lo que acaba de decir, me acerque a ella y la abrace… Quería hacer mil cosas más pero el momento no daba para tanto… Ella después de un momento me correspondió el abrazo.- Podrías no preguntarme mas sobre este tema, al menos esta noche?-

-Ok… Bueno entonces sígueme contando, te quedaste en las visiones que he tenido así que…?-

-Así que le fue muy difícil centrarse en lo que estaba buscando, dijo que posiblemente tú te habrías dado cuenta lo mucho que le costó conectarse conmigo.-

-Si, más o menos lo note…-

-Bueno, pues lo que vio fue a Stefan y Klaus hablando y Stefan se veía triste, luego entro una rubia y empezó a pelear con ellos… Lo extraño de esto es que Klaus le pidió que hiciera silencio porque alguien los estaba observando y los tres se voltearon a ver a Bonnie como si ella realmente estuviera ahí. Creo que fue algo terrorífico no crees?-

-Si, un poco… Y porque Bonnie no quiere que yo sepa esto?-

-Bonnie dice que tu le estas ocultando algo porque la rubia decía que tu ya te habías enterado del plan y que probablemente la replica ya estaría a millones de kilómetros de distancia. Es verdad?-

Oh oh….


	13. Chapter 13

** Capitulo 13**

**Elena**

La cara de Damon dejaba al descubierto que Bonnie tenia razón, algo nos ocultaba, pero… Se suponía que confiaba en mi entonces porque no me había cont… Oh no… Ya se lo que era, como pude ser tan tonta y pasarlo por alto-

-Si era Stefan el de la otra noche cierto?-

-Si Elena, era el… Te dije que no era por qué no quería que te preocuparas.-

-Que fue lo que viste para que pensaras que me iba a preocupar?-

-Elena…. La gran misión de Stefan es…-

-Cual es?-

-Stefan tiene que matar a la replica-

-Pero por… No entiendo, porque? Como es posible? Lo están obligando verdad? Él te ha dicho eso? Tu no le puedes creer verdad? Eres su hermano! Debes saber lo que piensa… Damon por favor dime!-

-Elena cálmate, sea lo que piense hacer Stefan no lo va a conseguir, yo no voy a dejar que se te acerqué, vas a estar bien yo me encargare de eso.-

-Sabes que mi vida no es mi prioridad…-

-Pero la mía si-

-Damon escucha, no voy a poner en peligro la vida de ustedes para que yo siga con viva… No es justo con ustedes… Además estoy cansada de ser la dama en peligro siempre.-

-Bueno pues yo no voy a poner tu vida en peligro por salvar a los demás y lo sabes… Para mí siempre estarás primero, así que no trates de convencerme de que no te salve porque eso no tiene discusión… Ahora que te he dicho la verda…-

-Tarde, la has dicho muy tarde!-

-Bien! Ahora que te he dicho la verdad TARDE, me puedes decir si hay alguna otra cosa por la que Bonnie no confié en mí.-

-Ehhh no, lo otro es una tontería y no me preguntes que es porque no te lo voy a decir, ahora córrete que me quiero acostar ya-

Damon se quedo mirándome pero luego se corrió y no dijo nada, me acosté a su lado tratando de no pensar en lo que Bonnie me había dicho esa tarde… Por alguna razón ella tenía razón.

-"Elena tienes que averiguar que nos esta escondiendo Damon…"-

-"Pero como quieres que haga eso? Si no me lo ha dicho aun es porque probablemente no piensa hacerlo."-

-"Vamos! Tú puedes lograr lo que sea con Damon… El haría cualquier cosa por ti"-

-"No entiendo de que hablas…"-

-"Aja… Mira Elena todos en este pueblo saben lo que pasa entre ustedes, pero al parecer ustedes son los únicos que piensan que nadie lo sabe. Sabes que te quiero demasiado Elena y no te voy a juzgar si estas con el, pero no debes jugar con Damon… Las dos sabemos que no es el mejor ser del mundo pero creo que deberías hablar con el si en verdad lo vas a tomar en serio. Anoche en tus sueños vi más de lo que quería saber, y lo curioso de todo es que Damon estaba en cada imagen que pasaba por tu cabeza. Sea lo que sea que quieras hacer sabes que te apoyo, no confió del todo en Damon por su "maravilloso" pasado con Caroline y bueno… Las otras, pero creo que contigo es una mejor persona y él te vuelve mas fuerte a ti, así que creo que si encuentras a una persona que te proporciona algo importante a tu vida y tu a esa persona es algo muy valioso que no debes dejar escapar."-

Bonnie me había dejado sin palabras, me había dicho con tanta facilidad lo que yo no era capas de pensar. Ella tenía razón, no podía seguir jugando con Damon, no podía seguir haciéndole pensar que el y yo éramos algo… Con que facilidad había sacado a Stefan de mi cabeza? Stefan que había estado para mí en los peores momentos, que nunca me llevaba la contraria y siempre tenía una sonrisa para mí. Donde estaría ahora? Estaría bien? Creo que ahora que pensaba en el me sentía una pésima persona al estar acostada en mi cada tan tranquila al lado de su hermano, su hermano que al parecer se había quitado la camisa y yo no lo había notado, ahora entendía porque sentía mas calor a mi alrededor.

-Por que te quitaste la camisa?-

-Por que… Elena… No duermo con camisa.-

-Ah.. Podrías al menos taparte con las cobijas?-

Damon me miro de una forma muy burlona y en seguida entendí lo que acababa de hacer.

-No, no, no, no, no, no, no… No puedes meterte dejo las mismas cobijas en las que estoy metida, seria… incomodo-

-Pues ya que, tú me has invitado y no pienso salirme de aquí ya que estoy bastante cómodo, así que buenas noches Elena-

-Bien, pero voltéate… No quiero verte.-

-Ah no? Jumm entonces tú eres las que deberías voltearte ya que yo si quiero verte.-

-Ehhh!... Yo!... No se ni… Sabes que olvidado, no voy a decir más.-

Me di la vuelta mientras que Damon se carcajeaba, no sabia como había logrado darme la vuelta ya que no podía dejar de verlo… Tenia un cuerpo como perfecto y ni siquiera sabia porque decía cuerpo si tan solo le había visto el pecho y el abdomen… Podía imaginármelo sin camisa, debía ser tan… Elena cállate! Duérmete, Damon puede estar al lado tuyo y no significa nada así que deja de pensar en lo perfecto que se ve sin camisa. Cerré mis ojos y trate de recordar como dormir pero era casi imposible, Damon había invadido mi cabeza como un terrible virus que entra a tu computadora y borra todos tus documentos dejándote como único archivo el dichoso virus. No se en que momento me quede dormida pero cuando abrí lo ojos vi que la luz del día ya entraba por mi ventana, mande mi brazo al otro lado de la cama para saber si Damon aun estaba ahí pero ya se había ido. Me levante enseguida y fue al baño, Jeremy estaba en el…

-Ya iba a entrar a despertarte-

-Buenos días… Supongo que ya no estas enojado-

-Porque? Por lo de Damon? Bueno pues a riesgo de parecer un hermano celoso creo que si aun estoy algo molesto pero Bonnie me hizo ver las cosas de otra forma… Aunque aun no me mata la idea de que estés con el tampoco puedo hacer nada, solo recuerda que eres dueña de tus decisiones y nadie te puede juzgar por eso.- Waw una noche con Bonnie y le cambia el pensamiento a mi hermano… Creo que Bonnie es una excelente cuñada.

-Gracias Jer, odio cuando te enojas conmigo- Jeremy me sonrió y me abrazo, luego salió del baño… Me bañe muy rápido y luego Salí a mi cuarto para cambiarme, aliste mis libros y baje… Cuando llegue a la cocina ya todos se habían ido… Vale no me esperen, soy demasiado lenta para que me esperen unos minutos. Mire la hora y bueno era MUY TARDE! Abrí la nevera y saque un poco de jugo, me lo tome muy rápido y tome unas galletas para comérmelas en el camino; luego tome mis libros y las llaves del carro y abrí la puerta pero ups! Se me cayo todo al suelo "genial" me agache para recoger todo pero tuve esa sensación como cuando sientes que te están mirando así que levante la mira y tenia razón alguien me estaba viendo.

-No crees que vas tarde?-

-Stef… Donde has estado?-

-Arreglando varias cosas, como has estado?-

-Dime la verdad, que estas planeando? Damon ya me conto que te vio en el bosque… Dime que te pasa, sabes que puedo ayudarte.-

-Sube al auto y te cuento todo.- mmm mala señal, podía subirme pero Damon me mataría… Por otro lado tenía que saber que planeaba Stefan. Jummm Alguna otra mala idea Elena?

-Esta bien, pero prométeme algo-

-Creí que el que te hacia promesas era mi hermano… Que pasa Elena? Te he dejado muda? Súbete Elena creo que tenemos mucho que hablar.-

.

.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que me había subido al auto de Stefan, hace mucho habíamos salido del pueblo y el aun no decía nada… Empezaba a ponerme nerviosa.

-Puedes decirme a donde vamos? Ya nos hemos alejado demasiado… Dime que es lo que pasa.-

-Necesito alejarte lo mas que pueda, para esta hora Damon ya debe saber que desapareciste y debe estar buscándome como loco y no, no busques tu teléfono lo deje en tu casa mientras te arreglabas.-

-Que es lo que quieres?-

-Mira Elena sabes porque has tenido esos sueños con Klaus y conmigo? Porque así lo hemos querido. Un brujo amigo si se le puede decir así de Klaus abrí un puente entre tu y yo que nos permite ver y escuchar todo lo que hacemos, en tu caso solo lo puedes hacer cuando estas dormida mientras que yo puedo ver y escuchar cuando quiera. Anoche pude oír todo lo que hablaste con Bonnie y con Damon… Te has enamorado de Damon?-

-No creo que sea apropiado que me preguntes eso-

-O sea que si-

No le conteste nada, porque no se lo podía negar?

-Porque haces esto Stefan? Dime que ganas con saber si es verdad o no-

-No gano nada Elena, lo único que hago es perder… Perderte a ti, porque aun estoy enamorado y porque pensé que las cosas podrían ser igual que antes, pero creo que todo cambio y yo he salido de la lista de las personas que te importan.-

-No! Eso no es así… No puede ser igual porque tu no eres el mismo, justo ahora te confabulas con Klaus para planear como matarte… Como podría ser la de antes si tu te comportas tan extraño? Stef lo siento en serio, sabes que te quiero pero me dejaste ir… No entiendo que te pasa. Quisiera que todo fuera como era hace unos meses pero necesito que vuelva el Stefan del que me enamore.-

-Aunque volviera a ser el de antes las cosas no serian igual…-

-Porque no?-

-Damon…- Me quede callada y baje la mirada, no tenia palabras… No podía responderle que Damon no era importante porque estaría engañándome como siempre y estaba cansada de hacerlo.- Mira deja así, no tienes que decir nada… Solo vine a decirte que te prepares, las cosas van a empeorar.-

Stefan freno el auto y se quedo mirándome, luego se bajo y abrió mi puerta, tomo una de mis manos y me entrego las llaves del auto.

-Estoy seguro que puedes volver sola, lo siento pero no puedo devolverte al puedo o podrían darse cuenta que he estado contigo. Cuídate mucho Elena.- Se agacho un poco y me beso en la frente y luego desapareció. Me tomo un minuto codificar lo que acababa de pasar, cerré ambas puertas y encendí el carro en dirección a Mystic Falls.

Me tomo mucho tiempo llegar y cuando estaba entrando al pueblo vi a Damon en la mitad de la carretera con los brazos cruzados. Me detuve a un lado de la carretera y él se subió al auto sin decir una sola palabra. Me ponía nerviosa tenerlo al lado y que no pronunciara ni una sola palabra. Llegamos a mi casa y me baje del auto y me voltee a mirarlo pero el parecía estar concentrado en algo. Entre a la casa y Jeremy se lanzo encima mio.

-Elena! Menos mal estas bien! Donde estabas?-

-Lo siento, me he ido esta mañana con Stefan pero tranquilos estoy bien.-

-Con Stefan? Que te ha dicho?-

-Le dijo que se prepare porque las cosas se van a poner color de hormiga.- Damon nos asusto a todos ya que ninguno noto cuando el entro… Así que él lo sabia, pero… Como?


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14 **

**Damon**

-Como es que lo sabes?- Pregunto Elena muy sorprendida.

-Eso no importa mucho, lo que realmente importa es porque te fuiste con mi hermano sin avisarme? Podrías estar muerta justo ahora, ade….-

-Pero no lo estoy! Stefan solo vino para que habláramos y advertirnos que algo malo pasara.-

-Y la buena Elena confía en el de nuevo.-

-Y que puedo hacer? Ignorar lo que me ha dicho y seguir adelante?-

-No! Pero podrías haber contado conmigo.-

-Nunca me habrías dejado ir sola con Stefan.-

-Claro que no! Nunca te habría puesto en ese peligro, uno de los dos tiene que velar por la seguridad del otro.- No me había dado cuenta lo cerca que tenia a Elena, estaba tan enojado con ella que me había dejado llevar y sin comprender como había pasado me encontraba a escasos centímetros de Elena. Ella no me quitaba los ojos de encima y no se había alejado ni un poco de mi, tal vez no había notado lo cerca que estábamos o simplemente estaba tan enojada que le dada igual.

-Vamos chicos no discutan, tenemos cosas mas serias para hablar, después tendrán su momento para recriminar lo que cada uno hizo.- Ric hablo tratando de calmar los ánimos entre Elena y yo. Elena sin embargo parecía no haber escuchado nada ya que no dejaba de verme; trate de calmar mi actitud y la cogí del brazo arrastrándola al sofá de sala.

-Tienes razón Ric, después hablaremos tu y yo.- Me gire hacia Elena y la mire de forma reprobatoria y ella solo se cruzo de brazos haciendo un puchero de enojo el cual la hacia ver muy tierna… Voltee a mirar a Ric ya que Elena lograba desarmarme cuando hacia eso y la verdad es que estaba muy enojado con ella.

-Quisiera saber porque Stefan ha advertido a Elena? Estará de nuestro lado? O será una trampa?- Se preguntaba Ric.

-No lo se, pero creo que es hora de hablar con mi pequeño hermanito.-

-Crees que sea buena idea?-

-No, la verdad creo que es la segunda peor idea que se me ha ocurrido hoy, pero si no lo hago tal vez a Elena le de por hacerse la heroína y vaya a buscarlo… Y creo que los que estamos en esta sala no queremos que ella muera.-

Elena seguía sin decir una sola palabra, también estaba enojada… Genial… Ahora me sentirá mal he iría a pedirle perdón y bla bla bla. Lo mejor era alejarme de Elena unas horas… -Ustedes se quedan aquí y cuidan de Elena mientras que yo hablo con Stefan.- Dije esto sin preguntarles si estaban de acuerdo y Salí de la casa. Saque mi teléfono y le marque a Stefan esperando que aun tuviera el mismo número…

-Vaya! Te has tardo demasiado en llamarme.-

-Donde estas?-

-Que te pasa Damon? Estas enojado? Has recibido malas noticias?- Parecía que Stefan quería molestarme, pero no lo conseguiría ya que Elena ya me tenia molesto y lo que dijera Stefan me daba igual justo ahora.

-Molesto? Ja! Porque? Donde estas? Me muero por ver a mi hermanito pequeño.-

-Yo también me muero por verte, necesitamos hablar y recuperar el tiempo perdido, y volver a ser los inseparables hermanos que éramos… Te espero en el Grill.-

-En el Grill? Acaso temes verme en un lugar privado?-

-jajajaja solo ven Damon, no tengo mucho tiempo…-

Stefan no espero a que le respondiera y me colgó. Que estaría planeando Stefan? Odiaba cuando estaba sin información como lo estaba ahora.

-Te has tardado demasiado! Pensé que no vendrías.-

-Bueno Stef, sabes que me encanta hacerte esperar… Ahora cuéntame a que se debe el honor que estés en el pueblo, o mejor aun, porque has venido a advertir a Elena?-

-El honor, bueno no es ninguno… Solo me he tomado el día, ser el chico malo es muy cansado, además de que me moría por ver a Elena pero ella a estado muy ocupada contigo; debe ser genial para ti que yo me haya ido verdad?-

-Solo he cuidado de Elena-

-Con besos y caricias cada noche?-

-Vamos Stef no seas celoso! Porque no me dices que planeas y nos ahorramos el tema sobre el trio tan maravilloso que hacemos.- Stefan se quedo callado un momento, ponía notar en su cara que extrañaba a Elena y me sentí bastante mal, le había quitado la chica a mi hermano.

-Tienes razón Damon, después hablaremos sobre ello… Cuando todo esto termine.-

-Y que es "todo esto"?-

-Sabes que tengo que matar a Elena.-

-Si, pero dudo mucho que lo hagas…-

-Tienes razón, no podría hacerle daño a Elena… No con lo que siento por ella. Sin embargo estoy bajo las órdenes de Klaus y se supone que debo hacer lo que él me dice… La cosa es, que me he encontrado con una vieja amiga… Bueno en realidad ella me estaba buscando.-

-Y quien se supone que es tu vieja amiga?-

-Creo que jamás te imaginaste que fuera yo…- Reconocí esa voz en seguida, me gire y la vi junto a mi, inclinada hacia una lado con su mano derecha en la cintura, su cabello estará rizado como siempre, la ropa que llevaba puesta hacia ver la hermosa figura que era su cuerpo, un pantalón negro tan apretado que solo a ella se le podría ver bien, con una blusita blanca que no deja ver mucho pero no escondía todo, dejando a cualquiera llevarse por su imaginación.

-Katherine… Porque no pensé en ti? Ya se me hacia raro que estuvieras fuera de esto.-

-No lo se, y creo que eso me molesta… Sabes que jamás abandonare a mis dos hermanos favoritos… Dime como esta nuestra quería Elena? Disfruta ella de tu compañía? Apuesto que si, quien no lo haría.-

-Por favor, dejemos de hablar de Elena y dime que haces aquí.-

-Bueno Damon, en realidad, nuestro tema de conversación siempre será Elena, al menos mientras siga siendo humana. He venido para ayudarlos… La vida de Elena esta en peligro.-

-Y desde cuando te importa la vida de Elena?-

-Desde que su vida esta ligada a la de ella.- Stefan al fin hablo confundiéndome aun mas.

- Así que si a Elena le pasa algo, también te pasara a ti? Vaya creo que eso es una buena noticia, tu instinto de supervivencia es lo que te ha tenido todos estos años con "vida"- Katherine parecía enojada.

-No es gracioso Damon, la verdad es que me preocupa que le pueda pasar a Elena.-

-Si claro, te entiendo… Y cuéntame quien quiere hacerle daño a Elena?-

-Acaso no es obvio? Klaus!-

-No Klaus no puede matar a Elena ya que el cree que esta muerta, no?-

-La verdad es que no, Klaus siempre ha sabido que Elena estaba viva. Por eso abrió el puente entre ella y yo, quería estar seguro que estuviera a salvo. Pero luego las cosas se complicaron cuando las vidas de Elena y Katherine se unieron… El rumor que hay sobre esta unión es que la sangre de dos replicas podrían matar al hibrido alias Klaus. Así que si mata a Elena se muere el linaje Petrova y de paso se deshace de Katherine. –

-Y quien a unido a Elena y Katherine?-

-Eso no lo sabemos, Katherine a buscado en todas partes pero nadie tiene repuesta.-

Me quede callado y me recosté en la barra del bar tratando de digerir la información que me habían dado. Lo bueno de esto es que tendríamos a la bitch de Katherine de nuestro lado ya que no estaba dispuesta a morir, pero por otro lado me preocupaba mucho esta unión, no me gustaba que ellas estuvieran ligadas.

-Y que han pensado hacer?-

-La verdad Damon no te va a gustar lo que tenemos planeado.- Katherine solo miraba a Stefan mientras hablaba.

-Y porque no me va a gustar?-

-Porque lo que tenemos planeado es sacar a Elena de pueblo y que no tenga contacto con ningún vampiro. Que solo este con su hermano problema, su tutor-profesor Alaric y su amiguita la bruja.- Dijo Kat

-Y porque no puede tener contacto con vampiros?-

-Porque la única forma de encontrar a Elena es por medio de los vampiros, piensa Damon… Antes de que nosotros entráramos a su vida nada amenazaba la vida de Elena, pero cuando nosotros nos involucramos con ella todas cosas horribles que puede haber en este mundo la empezaron a perseguir.- Stefan hablaba calmadamente.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero Elena no va a acceder a ir.- Katherine y Stefan cruzaron las miradas como si ellos supieran algo que yo ignoraba totalmente.

-Damon… Creo que lo mejor para Elena es alejarla de todo esto y hacerle olvidar que nosotros existimos. Es mejor que tenga una vida nueva y que siga con todo lo que ha dejado a un lado por nuestra culpa, al menos mientras encontramos como solucionar esto.- Me quede callado, no podía creer lo que me acababa de decir Stefan. Quería proteger a Elena pero borrarle la memoria era demasiado.

-No…. No creo que sea buena idea…-

-Damon sé que no quieres estar lejos de ella, que la amas bla bla bla, pero ahora lo que me interesa es que ella esta lejos y a salvo… Además piénsalo, es lo mejor para ella.-

-Ummm no lo se… Porque no hablo con ella.-

-Bueno si quieres cuéntale pero a la final te vas a dar cuenta que lo mejor es que ella este lejos de aquí.-

-Si Katherine… No me lo tienes que repetir.- Estaba cansado que me dijeran que era lo mejor para Elena porque yo lo sabia. Salí del bar y me dirigí a la casa de Elena, me tome mi tiempo ya que no sabia como contarle todo. Cuando llegue todo estaba apagado excepto la luz de la sala. Entre a la casa y Elena se levando del sillón, estaba envuelta en una cobija y me miraba muy preocupada.

-Te has tardado demasiado.-

-Lo se… Porque no te has ido a dormir?-

-No… No podía dormir sin saber que pasaría.-

-Estabas preocupada por mi?-

-No, te estaba esperando porque creo que tenemos una pelea pendiente.-

-Si…Bueno… La verdad es que no tengo ganas de pelear por algo que tengo mucha razón.-

-Ah si? Pues yo si tengo ganas de pelear contigo ya que creo que exageraste con todo este tema de Stefan.- Le sonreí a Elena ya que para este punto ella tenia razón. Ella me miro extrañada y puso su mano en mi pecho.

-Estas bien? A que se debe esa sonrisa?-

-Tenemos que hablar- Elena frunció el ceño y asistió para que siguiera hablando- He hablado con Stefan y con… Katherine, al parecer ella hizo una especie de alianza con Stefan, me contaron que Klaus quiere matarte como para variar.-

-Matarme? Y ahora porque?-

-Bueno quiere matarte desde que se entero que tu vida esta ligada con la de Katherine y si tu sangre y la de ella se unen podrían matar a Klaus.-

-Mi vida esta ligada a la de Katherine? Y desde cuando o como?-

-Eso no lo sabemos, pero al parecer a Katherine no le interesa que te pase nada por obvias razones, Elena… Stefan y Katherine creen que lo mejor para ti es… Es que te vayas del pueblo.-

-Irme? Jajajaja Y como para donde voy a irme?-

-Eso es lo de menos, es mejor que te vayas con tu hermano, con Ric y la bruja.-

-Y tu?-

-Yo… Yo no creo que pueda ir contigo.-

-Porque no?-

-Porque Stefan cree que si ningún vampiro esta cerca de ti nadie va a poder encontrarte.-

-Ujummm y desde cuando estas de acuerdo con Stefan?-

-Desde hoy, cuando me di cuenta que podrías morir y que podría perderte para siempre, así que prefiero que estés lejos y viva que cerca y bien muerta. Bonnie va a estar contigo y te va a proteger al igual que lo va hacer Ric. Creo que deberías acostarte y empezar a empacar mañana para que…-

-Hey! Espera, yo no he dicho que me voy a ir, como crees que voy a dejarlos solos. Esto no tiene discusión, ustedes no pueden decidir que hacer con mi vida, así que lo siento pero yo no me voy, permiso me voy a….-

Tenia que hacer esto, aunque me iba a arrepentir al segundo que lo hiciera, pero era la única forma de que Elena se fuera; así que tome a Elena de las mejillas y…-Elena mañana te vas a ir del pueblo con Jeremy, Alaric y Bonnie… Te vas a olvidar que algún día me conociste o a Stefan o cualquier cosa sobrenatural. Vas a seguir con tu vida y con tus planes, ahora te vas a ir a tu cuarto y te vas a dormir.- Solté a Elena y desaparecí para que ella se fuera a dormir. Cuando Elena se quedo profunda entre a la casa y desperté a Ric para contarle el maravilloso plan.

-Estas seguro de esto?- Ric no estaba muy convencido de todo esto.

-No, pero ya no puedo hacer nada… Cuida mucho a Elena, y cuida de los demás. Creo que voy a extrañarte.-

-Ja! Claro que lo harás… A donde se supone que la voy a llevar?-

-No lo se, creo que podrías alquilar un apartamento en Nueva York o tal vez san francisco… La verdad es que no se, tendrás que decidirlo mañana… O podrías preguntarle a Elena a donde le gustaría ir. Solo asegúrate que estén a salvo.-

-Claro… Y tu que vas hacer?-

-Bueno me quedare aquí, cuidando el fuerte… Y buscando como deshacer ese lazo que une a Katherine y a Elena.-

-Tienes que cuidarte mucho, te diría que puedes visitarnos cuando quieras pero creo que no es buena idea, y gracias a dios por fin me voy a deshacer de ti.-

-jajajajajaja también te voy a extrañar, y si, puedes llamarme cuando quieras… Pero por favor no me llames a la madrugada, odio que me despierten.-

-Descansa Damon.-

-Que estés bien.-

Salí de la casa de Elena sin mirar atrás, sabia que no podría verla en mucho tiempo pero estaba dispuesto a pasar por eso solo para que ella estuviera bien, estuviera a salvo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La luz empezaba a entrar por la ventana, estaba acostado boca abajo con lo brazos metidos bajo la almohada. Mire el reloj, eran las 6… Seguramente Ric habría despertado a todos temprano para que empacaran. Me pregunto para donde se irían? Tal vez podría llamarlos y saber… No! Lo mejor es que no supiera nada.

Sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar donde estaría Elena, pero No! No averiguaría a donde se iban a vivir, lo que iba a hacer es ir a verla por última vez (por ahora). Así que me levante y me aliste para ir a su casa, obviamente ella no me podía ver pero estaría bastante cerca de ella.

-Para donde vas?- Ups! Stefan estaba en casa

-Por ahí, tu que haces aquí?-

-Creo que esta también es mi casa…-

-Umm si claro, como sea… No vemos luego tengo cosas que hacer.-

-Despídeme de Elena.- Le voltee los ojos y salí de la casa.

Cuando llegue podía oír el ruido en la casa de Elena, había un camión en frente de su casa. Me quede un rato esperando a ver si la veía y de pronto salió. Tenía unos short de jeans muy cortos, un esqueleto de color verde… Y tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta muy alta. Se veía cansada, llevaba una caja que parecía que pesaba mucho y la puso en el camión, luego se dio la vuelta y se quedo mirando su casa un rato.

-"Estamos listos? O falta algo?"- Ric gritaba desde la casa.

-"Pues ya mis cosas están en el camión y Bonnie hace mucho que esta lista, falta preguntarle a Elena"- Jeremy no se veía muy feliz que digamos.

-"Elena! Estas lista?"-

-"Si Ric, ya todo esta listo… Es hora de irnos."-

-"Bueno entonces súbanse al carro, mientras que hablo con el señor del camión."-

Todos se subieron al carro mientras que Elena seguía viendo su casa, respiro profundo y se dio la vuelta. Entro al carro y se sentó en la silla del copiloto. No decía nada, se veía algo triste… Quise salir corriendo y sacarla del carro, abrazarla y prometerme que no dejaría que le pasara nada… Y estuve a punto de hacerlo hasta que Ric entro al carro y dijo "vámonos" haciéndome saber que era la última vez que la vería (por ahora). El carro fue avanzando alejándose de mí mientras que empezaba a seguirlos a paso lento desenado que Elena estuviera bien. Cuando no pude seguir viéndolos comprendí que había dejado ir a la persona que más me importaba y con ella se iba la humanidad que algún día hizo renacer en mí.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15 **

**Damon**

Debería levantarme…

-Oh por Dios Damon, creo que deberías hacer algo con tu aspecto… Te ves terrible. Hace cuanto no comes?- Katherine se había convertido en una total molestia desde que se había venido a quedar a la casa, ahora se creía la reina de todo y no hacia mas que mandarnos a Stefan y a mi a hacer lo que ella quisiera.

-Me voy a levantar en el preciso instante que abandones esta casa y me dejes tranquilo.-

-Sabes que no me voy a ir, esta casa es como mi refugio y no lo voy a dejar tan fácil.-

-Entonces si te vas a quedar deja de decirme que hacer, esto es lo que hay y no pienso cambiarlo porque a ti te molesta verme así.-

-Tal vez a Elena si le moleste verte así… Me pregunto donde estará, que estará haciendo, ya tendrá novio?-

-Eso es algo que a ti no te importa, y si tiene novio pues… Me parece genial, solo quiero que ella sea feliz.-

-Podrías llamarla...-

-Y tú podrías cerrar la boca y salir de aquí-

-Te estas destruyendo lentamente Damon, y tan solo ha pasado un mes… Que va a pasar mas adelante?-

No quería responderle porque tenia razón, no ver a Elena cada día me estaba matando… Quería llamar a Ric y obligarlo que me dijera donde estaban… Pero no era lo correcto y si ya se, jamás he hecho lo correcto pero con ella lo quería hacer todo bien.-Podríamos dejar de hablar de Elena y ponernos hacer la "investigación" sobre el lazo Katherine-Elena, como tu lo dijiste ya paso un mes y tu no has hecho nada por averiguar como deshacer el vinculo.-

-Como dices que no he hecho nada, como te la has pasado auto compadeciéndote todo este tiempo no he podido contarte lo que averigüe. Pregunte si pasaría algo si intentábamos matar a Klaus con la sangre de las replicas y me dijeron que a mi no me pasaría nada ya que estoy prácticamente muerta… Pero para Elena no pinta nada bien… Elena podría morir en el intento de matar a Klaus ya que sigue siendo humana. Así que buscamos otra forma de matarlo y deshacemos este estúpido lazo o… Le damos a Elena sangre de vampiro así cuando se muera no va a pasar nada porque va a volver a la vida o… Lo que sea. –

-Convertir a Elena no esta en los planes de ninguno, así que me inclino más por la primera opción.-

-Ya sabía que esa seria tu respuesta, así que por eso te vine a levantar… Tenemos que hacer un viaje muy largo, Stefan ya esta listo… Solo te estamos esperando.-

-A donde se supone que vamos?-

-Solo arréglate que ya es tarde…-

Katherine salió de mi habitación y me quede sentado en la cama un rato, no tenia ganas de meterme en un auto y viajar durante varias horas con mi hermanito y la psicópata… Pero por otro lado si quería volver a ver a Elena tendría que pasar por esto. Así que me bañe y me vestí con mis típicos pantalones negros, un buzo blanco y mi tradicional chaqueta de cuero. Cuando Salí Stefan estaba en el auto y Katherine recargada en el auto mirándome de arriba a bajo.

-Pensaba hacerte el reclamo del porque te demoraste tanto pero te ves tan encantador que no pienso decirte nada.-

-Déjate de tonterías, vamos entra al auto quiero que esto termine lo antes posible.-

Stefan no dijo nada en todo el camino mientras que Katherine no dejaba de mirar su teléfono. Vi que entrabamos al parqueadero del aeropuerto, nos iríamos en avión? A donde se supone que iríamos?

-En avión? Es en serio?-

-Si tienes una mejor idea de como atravesar el océano de una manera rápida dímela.- Odiaba cuando Stefan era sarcástico, aquí el sarcástico era yo!

-A donde vamos?-

-A Europa.-

Europa, genial…

Entramos a registrarnos, había un montón de gente… Odiaba las multitudes, así que deje a Stefan y a Katherine solos haciendo la fila y me fui a tomar algo. Había una cafetería que tenia un balcón… Eso seria genial ya que necesitaba aire. Me senté y pedí un vaso de Bourbon, cuando el camarero me trajo el trago note que había una hermosa jovencita que no me quitaba la mirada de encima… Tenia una sonrisa que me invitaba a acercare a ella pero luego me fije en su cuello y no pude evitar recordar que hace mucho no tomaba ni un poquito de sangre… Bueno, Elena no estaba aquí así que no tendría que seguir actuando como el chico bueno que bebe bolsas de sangre del hospital. Me tome mi trago y me levante de mi silla para dirigirme hacia ella. Pude oír como su corazón latía más rápido y eso me hizo sentir ese instinto de cazador que había abandonado.

-Hola, soy Damon-

-Al… Al… Alison-

-Puedo acompañarte? Al Al Alison?-

-Ehhhh si claro-

-Y… Cuéntame para donde vas? O esperas a alguien?-

-Me dirijo a Miami, son vacaciones…-

-Genial por ti, te diría que te envidio pero te estaría mintiendo… Odio los sitios calurosos, creo que tanto calor te hace estúpido.- Al parecer a Alison le pareció gracioso lo que dije y no paraba de reír. Tenía una risa bastante irritante… Mi teléfono sonó, era Katherine… Eso me hizo recordar que no tenía mucho tiempo, así que le sonreí a Alison y me le acerque.

-Alison, me encanto conocerte… Ahora vamos… Tengo mucha hambre y muy poco tiempo.- Ella se levanto sin perder la sonrisa en su cara, la tome del brazo y la lleve conmigo a un cuarto del aseo al lado de la cafetería, le tape la boca y le mordí el cuello… Se sentía tan bien beber sangre fresca, era revitalizante… No quería parar pero tampoco podía matarla. Así que me obligue a detenerme, le hice olvidar todo y Salí de ahí.

Katherine y Stefan me estaban esperando algo impacientes.

-Donde te has metido.- Katherine parecía molesta.

-Por ahí, nos vamos?-

-Si, vamos ya- Stefan empezó a caminar mientras que Katherine y yo lo seguíamos. Nos sentamos en la sala de espera… Ninguno decía nada, y era agradable ese silencio ya que no tenía ganas de fingir alguna conversación. Katherine tenía en su bolso los pasajes del avión y pude ver nuestro destino… Holanda. Pasaron 2 horas y por fin nos llamaron para abordar. Cuando ingresamos Katherine escogió la silla del medio, espere a ver si Stefan escogía la silla de la ventanilla pero luego recordé que Stefan y los aviones no se lleva bien así que me senté en la ventanilla y Stefan en la silla del pasillo. El capitán ordeno que nos abrocháramos los cinturones y empezó el despegue, Katherine tomo una revista y se dedico a revisarla ignorándonos a Stefan a mí mientras que mi hermanito puso su codo en el brazo de la silla y deposito su mentón en la mano mirando por el pasillo. Yo mientras tanto empecé a ver la película que transmitían, era realmente aburrida…

.

.

.

.

.

Después de 14 horas de vuelo por fin llegamos, salimos del avión y nos dirigimos a esperar nuestras maletas. Cuando por fin salieron todas las maletas que había traído Katherine nos dirigimos a rentar un auto. Recorrimos gran parte de la cuidad y luego llegamos a la casa donde nos íbamos a quedar. Estaba un poco alejada de todo así que en parte era bueno.

-Y a quien vamos a buscar en este lugar?- Pregunto Stefan rompiendo el silencio que había tenido todo este tiempo.

-Vamos a buscar a una bruja que me puede ayudar, y si todo sale bien en unos días tu podrás seguir con tu vida triste, tu puedes ir a buscar a Elena y yo podre regresar a mi maravillosa vida lejos de ustedes.-

-Creo que lo mejor de esto es que por fin te vas a ir.- Katherine me volteo los ojos y nos dio la espalda.

-Voy a cambiarme y saldremos.-

Stefan se fue tras ella y yo me quede esperándolos en la puerta; no tardaron mucho así que nos subimos otra vez en el auto y regresamos a la ciudad. Ya empezaba a ponerse oscuro cuando llegamos a un viejo edificio. Katherine se bajo y entro. Stefan y yo la seguimos y cuando entramos vimos que todos conocían a Katherine ya que todos la saludaban con un abrazo.

-Hace mucho no te veía!-

-Pero que hermosa estas!-

-Kat y quienes son los caballeros que te acompañan?-

-O bueno ellos son mis acompañantes de viaje… Él es Damon y él es Stefan… Son Salvatore.-

-Oh! Son los hermanos Salvatore, pensé que los habías abandonado.-

-Bueno la verdad es que… No puedo vivir sin ellos.- Eso era literal.-Esta Ali?

-Claro que si, esta arriba.-

Katherine nos hizo una seña para que la siguiéramos y subimos. Ella entro primero y se saludo con la tal Ali son un abrazo; cuando ella se quito pude ver a la famosa Ali.

-Al Al Alison! No pensé verte aquí.- Bueno… Esto si era raro, así que la linda chica de la cafetería era una bruja.

-Damon… Que tal mi sangre.-

-Deliciosa-

-De… De donde se conocen?- Stefan parecía muy confundido.

-Nos conocimos hace unas horas en el aeropuerto, pero a ti no te conozco… Tu eres?.-

- Stefan-

-Ahora que todos nos conocemos me puedes decir como vas a romper la alianza de Katherine y Elena-

-No seas impaciente Damon… En realidad la alianza ya esta en el proceso de romperse. Tengo entendido que la replica esta muy lejos de Katherine… Entre mas lejos estén será mas fácil que la alianza se rompa. Así que lo único que tienen que hacer es averiguar donde esta la replica y Katherine deberá irse al extremo opuesto… Si la alianza no esta débil no podre hacer nada. –

-Bien, Damon podrías llamar a Alaric y averiguar donde están así yo podre irme y Ali romperá cualquier cosa que me una a ella.-

Oh oh, era tiempo de hacer lo que me moría de hacer hace tanto… Saque mi teléfono y marque el número de Ric-

-"Damon?"-

-Ric, que tal...-

-"Bien… Que pasa? Porque estas llamándome?"-

-Bueno… Quería saber como estas, si me extrañas, como esta Elena… Y donde estas?-

-"Porque quieres saberlo?"-

-Porque necesitamos alejar a Katherine de Elena, así que necesito que me digas donde están para que Katherine no este cerca de ella.-

-"Emmm… Bueno vinimos a Nueva York como sugeriste…. Esta todo bien"-

-Si, esta todo bien… Y Elena?-

-"Ella… Ha salido con un amigo, se a acoplado muy bien al cambio."-

-Vaya… Que bien, digo como sea… Después… Hablamos.-

-Nueva York… Podría quedarme aquí.- Katherine no dejaba de verme.

-Bueno entonces, creo que Damon y yo nos devolvemos a mystic falls, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí… O si?-

-No, la verdad es que no tienen mucho que hacer aquí… Katherine se quedara aquí y yo me encargare de romper la alianza cuando sea el momento.-

-Y eso cuando será?-

-Cuando llegue el momento Stefan….-

-Bien pues vámonos.-

Stefan y yo salimos del lugar sin más, y regresamos a la casa donde Katherine nos había llevado en un inicio. Recogimos nuestras cosas y abordamos el primer avión que salía para Virginia. Stefan parecía feliz de volver a casa y yo… Simplemente quería sacarme de mi cabeza lo que me había dicho Ric, Elena estaba saliendo con un amigo y ya se había adaptado al cambio. Después de vivir en una gran ciudad como la gran manzana dudo mucho que quisiera volver a un insípido pueblo como mystic falls.

Cuando por fin llegamos Stefan se subió al auto que habíamos dejado parqueado hace casi 3 días… Pasamos por el Grill y…

-Porque no me dejas aquí, se me antoja una copa.-

-Estas seguro Damon?-

-Si claro, no tengo ganas de llegar a encerrarme en la casa… Tranquilo, no voy a llegar tarde solo quiero celebrar que por fin Katherine no esta con nosotros.-

-Bien… No vemos luego.-

Me baje del auto y Stefan arranco, entre al bar y me senté en la silla de la barra como siempre, pedí un trago pero cuando iba a tomar un sorbo una voz me distrajo dejándome totalmente congelado.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

**Elena**

Era demasiado temprano para levantarme… Pero por alguna razón mi cuerpo ya no podía estar mas en la cama y mi cabeza no dejaba de recordarme que tenía muchas cosas que hacer hoy.

-Estas despierta?- Ric golpeo muy suave la puerta antes de abrirla

-Si… Hace un rato que lo estoy.-

-Eso me alegra ya que tenemos mucho que hacer, el camión vendrá por nuestras cosas en 2 horas y ya hable con mi amigo en NY, dijo que el apartamento esta listo para nosotros.-

-Genial….- No quería irme pero ya no podía echarme para atrás- Recuérdame porque nos vamos.- Ric se quedo un momento callado pero luego se sentó en mi cama y empezó a hablar.

-Nos vamos porque… Porque ya casi vas a entrar a la Universidad y que mejor que NY para estudiar, porque lo preguntas?-

-No… Por nada, no me hagas caso… Hoy me levante algo confundida, debe ser la emoción por vivir en la gran ciudad.-

Ric me sonrió y salió de mi habitación. Fui al baño y me arregle, mientras me lavaba la boca escuche que Jeremy estaba discutiendo con Ric.

-"Porque nos tenemos que ir? Porque lo dice Damon? No creo que a ella le agrade que le oculten las cosas como lo están haciendo"-

-"Solo lo hacemos por la seguridad de Elena y la tuya, Damon solo quiere que estén bien… Por favor has buena cara"-

-"Sigo pensando que esto es una total equivocación"-

Ric salió del cuarto de mi hermano y al segundo Jer entro al baño, se sorprendió al verme ahí pero luego me sonrió. Yo no le dije nada ya que aun tenía en la cabeza lo que acaba de oír… Y tenía en la cabeza un nombre… Damon… Quien se supone que es? Termine de arreglarme y baje a recoger algunas cajas que había traído Ric.

-Necesitas ayuda?-

-No Jer, tranquilo… Hace rato estabas discutiendo con Ric?-

-Ehhh no, solo que aun no me creo que nos vayamos a ir pero nada de que preocuparte.- Le sonreí y fui a mi cuarto a recoger mis cosas.

Guarde todo lo que puede pero se me iban a quedar muchas cosas, "tal vez después pueda venir a recogerlas" pensé ya que cada cosa que tenia era muy importante para mi. Se paso el tiempo muy rápido y sin darme cuenta el camión ya estaba afuera casi lleno, Salí con una caja muy pesada y la metí al camión; me voltee a mirar mi casa y la mire con gran nostalgia ya que nunca me imagine dejar el pueblo donde siempre lo había tenido todo. De pronto oí que Ric gritaba "estamos listo? O falta algo?" me quede callada mientras que Jeremy le respondía que todo estaba listo y que Bonnie también estaba lista, de pronto Ric me pregunto si yo ya estaba lista y tratando de sonar animada le respondí que si y que era hora de irnos. Jeremy y yo nos metimos al auto mientras que Ric hablaba con el conductor de camión, mientras que yo sentía que debía resistir de la idea de irme y bajar las cosas del camión para quedarme en casa. Quise hacerlo pero Ric entro al auto dijo "Vámonos" haciéndome saber que ya no tenia vuelta atrás.

Recogimos a Bonnie y cuando ella se subió al auto todo cambio para mí, ya no me sentía tan mal y hasta reí a carcajadas. Bonnie y yo empezamos a hacer planes de lo que haríamos y a los lugares que iríamos mientras que Jeremy solo se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana. Después de un largo viaje por fin llegamos, estábamos muy cansados, así que a duras penas cuando metimos todas nuestras cosas en mi nuevo hogar armamos las camas para acostarnos a dormir. Estaba muy cansada pero antes de acostarme me bañe para amanecer un poco mejor al día siguiente. Esta noche Bonnie dormiría conmigo pero mañana cada uno se acomodaría en su habitación.

Cuando Salí del baño me acosté al lado de Bonnie y cerré los ojos y sin mucho esfuerzo me quede dormida. A la mañana siguiente me asuste un poco al abrir los ojos y encontrarme en una habitación que no era la mía, pero luego recordé que esta seria mi nueva habitación. Salí a la sala y todos estaban desayunado.

-Vamos Elena ven y desayunas… Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy.- Bonnie parecía animada por el cambio así que me contagie de su alegría y salió corriendo para sentarme al lado de ella.

-Desayunen rápido porque tiene que arreglarse ya que los voy a llevar a que se matriculen a la escuela.- Ric hablaba rápido mientras lavaba algunos platos.

-Vamos a empezar a estudiar hoy?- Jeremy parecía realmente aburrido.

-Bueno si, no quiero que se atrasen… A Bonnie y a Elena les falta muy poco para graduarse así que es mejor que empiecen hoy.-

Jeremy se quedo callado y fue a arreglar mientras que Bonnie y yo terminábamos de desayunar. Cuando todos estuvimos listos Ric nos llevo a la escuela, había mucha gente y temí que me pudiera perder en el camino así que me enganche al brazo de Bonnie para entrar a ese gran lugar. Inscribirnos fue rápido y fácil ya que el director era amigo de Ric así que no puso problema para nada, Ric se despidió nosotros y pero antes nos entrego nuestros horarios.

-Bueno chicos los recojo en unas horas, llámenme por si tienen algún problema. –

-Claro.- Bonnie estaba muy animada, mientras que Jeremy no dejaba de hacer mala cara. Cuando veía a mi hermano así me preguntaba si era mejor regresar al pueblo.

Ric salió dejándonos solos mientras que Bonnie revisaba mi horario con el de ella.

-Elena…. No tenemos ni una sola clase juntas.-

-Que? Pero como? Estas segura?-

-Te lo juro, mira… Creo que nos veremos al almuerzo.-

-Bueno al menos no voy a ser el único que este solo en clase.- Jeremy se rio de nosotras y se fue para clase. No me gustaba estar sola, la única razón de que estuviera feliz era porque Bonnie estaría conmigo… Solo podía aceptarlo y rogar porque la hora del almuerzo llegara muy rápido. Cuando entre al salón que me tocaba todos me voltearon a mirar, la clase ya había empezado. La profesora me sonrío y empezó a hablar.

-Debes de ser Elena….-

-Gilbert.-

-Elena Gilbert… Clase les presento a Elena va a estar con nosotros este año, cuéntanos de donde vienes Elena.-

-Ehhh… Hola, soy de un pequeño pueblo en Virgina… Se llama Mystic Falls.- Cuando dije Mystic Falls un grupo de chicos en la parte de atrás levantaron la mirada algo curiosos.

-Bueno Elena eres bienvenida espero que te sientas cómoda en este lugar, siéntate en la silla del fondo, es la única vacía.- Le sonríe y me fui a sentar pero podía sentir la mirada de algunos chicos. Trate de ignorarlos y poner atención a la clase.

Las horas se pasaron algo lentas pero por fin llego la hora del almuerzo, Bonnie y Jeremy nos reunimos en la cafetería y Jeremy empezó a hablar.

-Este lugar no me gusta! Todo el mundo te mira como un bicho raro.-

-Jer…- Bonnie trataba de callar a Jeremy y lo logro aunque no dejaba de hacer mala cara mientras mordía su manzana.

Empecé a mirar a mi alrededor y me cruce con la mirada de uno de los chicos de la clase, me puse algo nerviosa ya que el no dejaba de mirarme así que desvié la mirada y seguí hablando con Bonnie. Solo faltaba una clase así que nos dirigimos cada uno a su salón y cuando iba entrando el chico de la cafetería me llamo.

-Elena! Eres Elena verdad? Solo Nick-

-Si, hola-

-Vienes de Mystic Falls eh? Genial porque no te quedaste allá?-

-Porque… Porque ya voy a empezar la universidad y pues quería acostumbrarme al ritmo de NY.-

-Oh! Bien por ti, pero… Vas a volver?-

-No lo se, supongo en un futuro aun no he pensado en eso.-

-Ahhh y como es?-

-Como es que?-

-Pues Mystic Falls.-

-No se, normal un pueblo como cualquiera, porque tanto interés?-

-Puedo contarte un secreto.- Nick se me acerco mientras decía esto y paso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.- Mis amigos y yo somos algo aficionados a las cosas sobrenaturales y…. Hemos leído por internet que tu pueblo es algo mágico. Siempre hemos querido ir a ver como es.-

-Mágico? A que te refieres?-

-Bueno ya sabes criaturas mágicas que solo aparecen en los libros.-

-Como duendes?-

-Si algo así… Hemos estado organizando un viaje para conocer ese pueblo pero nos hace falta alguien que conozca el lugar. Me preguntaba si tal vez podrías acompañarnos para conocerlo.-

-No lo se… Acabo de llegar y aun no me he terminado de instalar, además puedo decirte que no hay nada de seres sobrenaturales, he vivido toda mi vida allí y jamás he visto nada así que lo siento por dañar tus planes y tus fantasías.-

-Puede que tengas razón o… Yo tengo razón y tú estas ocultándome la verdad… Hagamos algo piénsalo, solo tienes que llevarnos allá, no vas a tener que pagar los pasajes ni nada van por nuestra cuenta solo quiero que seas nuestra guía, además aun no hemos reunido todo el dinero… Tienes un mes para decir si nos quieres ayudar. Piénsalo por favor.-

-Vale me lo voy a pensar.-

-Genial!-

Nick entro al salón y se reunió con sus amigos, seguramente para contarles todo, cuando yo entre todos me voltearon a mirar y me sonrieron… Eran algo raros pero les devolví la sonrisa. La clase termino y cuando salimos Ric ya estaba en frente esperándonos, nos subimos y le contamos como nos había ido. Cuando llegamos a la casa casi todo estaba organizado, Ric se había pasado todo el día organizando, fui a mi cuarto y estaban todas mis cosas, solo faltaba organizarlas así que me puse en ese trabajo.

-Como te fue hoy, conociste a alguien?-

-Bien Ric, y si conocí a un chico… Es algo raro pero no se ve que sea una mala persona.-

-Eso me alegra, vas a comer?-

-No… No tengo ganas, voy a organizar este lugar y ya.-

-Vale, entonces espero que acabes pronto… Descansa.-

-Lo mismo-

Ric salió de mi habitación y yo hice lo que pude para arreglar ese montón de cajas…. Cuando por fin termine me senté en la cama, mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que esta habitación era mas pequeña de la que tenia en Mystic Falls pero no estaba mal, solo tendría que acostumbrarme.

.

.

.

.

.

Había pasado ya un mes y Nick no me dejaba tranquila, ya me había acostumbrado al ruido de la cuidad, las multitudes y a estar siempre de afán. También me había acostumbrado a desayunar por la calle ya que Ric salía muy temprano a su trabajo y yo nunca me despertaba temprano, siempre con el tiempo justo para salir. Sin embargo a veces deseaba estar en mi antigua casa donde nadie tenía afán y se desayunaba en las casas. Extrañaba todo de Mystic Falls, así que la idea de ir con el grupo de Nick a Mystic Falls era muy tentadora, pero no podía contarle a ninguno ya que posiblemente irían conmigo y quería hacer este viaje sola. Entonces todo vino a mi cabeza sin mucho esfuerzo… Podría decirle a Ric que teníamos una salida de curso y Bonnie no podría decir nada ya que estábamos en salones diferentes. Además se acercaba una especie de fiesta tradicional en NY y tendría tres días libre de escuela, era perfecto.

-Heyyy Elena, lo pensaste? Dime si!-

-Si Nick será genial, aunque no creo que encuentres lo que buscas pero me encantaría ir a mi pueblo este fin de semana.-

-Genial! Te recojo mañana a las 8 pm.-

-Bien, será divertido.-

* * *

**Hola Andie Booth, te cuento que mi gran secreto del porque publico tan rápido es porque ya tenia los capítulos hechos solo que jamas se me había ocurrido publicarlos en esta pagina... Tranquila que Damon y Elena ya se van a encontrar, la verdad es que los extraño mucho y fue algo complicado tenerlos separados. Espero que te guste este capitulo y si no pues házmelo saber. :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

**Elena**

-Una salida Elena? Y porque a mi no me dijeron nada?- Bonnie parecía no creerse mi historia.

-No lo se, pero tengo que ir o voy a perder una nota.-

-Y cuando se van?-

-Mañana… En la noche.-

-Y para donde?- Para donde? Para donde? Para donde? Vamos Elena como no pensaste en el lugar?

-Ehhhh… No lo se.-

-No lo sabes?-

-No… Lo que pasa es que estaba algo distraída cuando nos informaron del viaje.-

-Ya le dijiste a Ric?-

-No, pienso hacerlo mañana.-

-Bien, entonces te ayudo a empacar?-

-Eso estaría bien.- Bonnie me sonrío y me sentí algo mal por ocultarle la verdad.

Esa noche apenas pude dormir, estaba tan emocionada… Cuando amaneció me levante a arreglarme y cuando salí del baño me estrelle con Ric.

-Vas a algún lado?-

-Si, voy a salir con un amigo…. Te acuerdas del raro que te conté, bueno tal vez no sea tan raro.-

-Te ves muy animada.-

-La verdad es que lo estoy.-

-Pues espero que te diviertas, esta noche no podre venir a casa, tenemos varias cosas que hacer en el trabajo así que no podre venir a casa, tú y Bonnie estarán a cargo.-

-Bien, te diría que te diviertas pero el trabajo no es divertido.-

-Jajajaja gracias por los ánimos que me das.-

-Lo siento, solo soy honesta.-

-Y lo agradezco, pórtate bien con tu amigo y no llegues tan tarde.-

-Claro…-

Me sentía algo mal por ocultarles la verdad a Bonnie y a Ric pero era la única forma de ir sola. El día se me paso muy lento pero por fin llego la hora de irme, me despedí de Bonnie y ella me dijo que la llamara apenas llegara. Salí con mi maleta y Nick estaba esperándome.

-No llevas muchas cosas.- Nick no le quitaba el ojo a mi maleta.

-Son solo 3 días-

-Tienes razón, vámonos no sea que nos deje el avión.-

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto un gran grupo de chicos nos esperaba, me sentí algo rara cuando me saludaron ya que era la única mujer en un grupo de mas o menos 10 chicos. Todos fueron muy amables y me prometieron que me cuidarían de las "criaturas mágicas", me causaba algo de risa pero trataba de no hacer comentarios cuando los oía hablar de las cosas que querían encontrar.

Cuando llegamos nos instalamos en un hotel en el centro del pueblo. Ellos querían salir a caminar o entrar a algún bar, así que los lleve al Grill ya que me moría por entrar. Nos instalamos en una de las mesas que quedaban al lado de las mesas de billar y ellos se pusieron a jugar.

-Quieren que les pida algo de tomar?- Les pregunte y todos me hicieron una sonrisa de afirmación.

-Vale, voy a invitar las cervezas les parece?-

-No Elena, nosotros dijimos que nos haríamos cargo de los gastos, déjame yo te acompaño.-

-Ok, no voy a discutir.- Nos acercamos al bar y todas las sillas estaban ocupadas, le hice señas al camarero y por fin me presto atención.

-Me regalas 10 cervezas para la mesa al lado del billar.- Mientras hablaba notaba como la persona que estaba a mi lado sentado me volteo a mirar. Yo me gire para verlo y me quede atrapada en sus ojos. Eran unos ojos realmente increíbles de un azul tan profundo… Eran realmente hermosos. Ninguno de los dos hablo pero no dejábamos de mirarnos hasta que…

-Elena vamos.- Nick me hizo desviar la mira e irme con el. Podía sentir la mira de aquel extraño encima mio y debo decir que era grandioso. Llegamos a la mesa y me senté, note que donde me había sentado podía ver perfectamente al extraño de ojos azules y él me podía ver a mi. No podía quitarle la mira de encima además de que sentía que ya lo había visto pero no sabía en donde. Vi que todos se habían acabado sus tragos así que me levante a pedir mas, me acerque una vez más al extraño y le pedí al camarero lo mismo que la vez anterior. Mientras que esperaba me atreví a saludar al extraño que tenia toda mi atención.

-Hola, soy Elena… Eres nuevo en el pueblo?-

-No, realmente no… Llevo mucho tiempo viviendo aquí… Soy Damon.- Damon? Donde había oído ese nombre…

-Así? No recuerdo haberte visto antes, pero tu nombre me suena-

-Es un nombre muy común, creo…-

-La verdad es que no, eres la primera persona que conozco con ese nombre… Pero siento que ya te conozco.-

-Tal vez… En otra vida-

-Posiblemente- Le sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa, dios tenia una sonría tan encantadora!

-Dime si eres de aquí porque no te había visto-

-Ah bueno mi familia y yo nos fuimos hace un mes a NY pero ves a esos chicos de allá? Ellos creen que aquí hay criaturas sobrenaturales y querían conocer el lugar así que decidí acompañarlos.-

-Ahhhh… Y sabe tu familia que estas aquí?-

-No, y espero que no se enteren… Quería venir sola…-

-Y cuanto te vas a quedar?-

-3 días, el martes tengo escuela y no puedo faltar-

-Damon quien es tu amiga?- Un hombre alto y rubio se nos acercó, tenia un acento británico muy cautivador.

-Klaus…. Ella es Elena- Parecía que Damon estaba algo angustiado mientras me presentaba con su amigo.

-Mucho gusto Elena, soy Klaus.-

-Encantada.- Klaus tomo mi mano derecha y la beso, era todo un caballero. Me puse algo roja y voltee a mirar a otro lado.

-Que haces aquí Klaus?- Damon hablaba algo molesto.

-Quise volver al pueblo y buscar a mis amigos.-

-Claro… Se me olvidaba que tenias amigos- El tono que uso Damon me sonó a sarcasmo.

-Siempre tan gracioso, creo que debo irme…Damon… Elena quería espero volver a verte.- Tomo otra vez mi mano y la beso.

-Claro…-

Cuando me gire a mirar a Damon me observaba algo preocupado, le sonreí y el desvió la mirada.

-Creo que deberías irte-

-Perdón? Y porque lo voy a hacer?-

Antes de que el me contestara sonó mi teléfono, era Ric… Oh mi Dios…. Salí del bar para que no oyera la música.

-Hola Ric que tal todo?-

-Elena donde estas?-

Sin darme cuenta Damon me quito el teléfono y empezó a hablar con Ric, en que momento Damon había salido del bar?

-Que hace ella aquí?- Conocía a Ric?- No Ric no me importa, tenias que cuidar de ella y ahora la encuentro en el Grill con un montón de niños… Klaus ya sabe que ella esta aquí, no! No lo se… No puedo sacarla de la cuidad ya que el iría tras ella… Si me voy hacer cargo de ella y voy hacer que los niños con los que vino se devuelvan a su casa.- Me entrego el teléfono y me miro muy molesto, me asuste mucho y empecé a retroceder, sin saber porque, salí corriendo de ahí pero Damon me tomo de la mano y no me dejo avanzar mas.

-Cálmate, no te voy hacer daño… Conmigo estarás segura.-

-No! Déjame!-

-Elena cálmate! Confía en mí, no te voy hacer nada… Pero tengo que llevarte a un lugar seguro.- Lo mire algo desconfiada pero algo me decía que me estaba diciendo la verdad, así que me deje llevar. Entramos al Grill otra vez y Damon se acercó a Nick y sus amigos, les dijo un par de cosas y ellos salieron del bar sin mirarme o despedirse. Luego Damon estuvo a mi lado.

-Donde se están hospedando?-

-En el hotel del centro, que les has dicho?-

-Que se vayan, ahora vamos… Tenemos que recoger tus cosas.-

Damon me llevaba casi trotando al hotel, entramos y ya no estaban los chicos… Solo había una maleta. Cuando salimos Damon hablo con alguien y esa persona le entrego unas llaves. Luego nos subimos a un auto.

-Como es que consigues que la gente haga lo que quieras.-

-Soy… Atractivo- Lo mire y sonreí, no podía negar que era muy atractivo.

-A donde vamos?-

-A mi casa-

-A tu casa! Pero te acabo de conocer-

-Si, a mi casa… Tranquila no me interesas en el modo que estas pensando.-

-Oh- No supe que mas decir, pensé que le gustaba pero estaba equivocada… Porque no le gustaba? Me sentía incomoda y no sabia que hacer… Creí que le gustaba.- No te gusto entonces?-

Damon no me contesto nada, pero me volteo a mirar… Se me acerco un poco y cerró los ojos.

-Hemos llegado.- Dijo esto con los ojos aun cerrados, espere que los abriera pero no hacia nada, solo se quedo inmóvil. Por una extraña razón sentí la necesidad de besarlo, quería hacerlo en serio pero no quería parecer atrevida ni nada por el estilo. Así que me aleje un poco y salí del auto.

-Vaya! Esta es tu casa? Podrías haberme dicho que era una mansión!-

-Vamos-

Cuando entre a la casa sentí que ya había estado ahí, la luz del lugar, los olores, los colores todo me decía que ya había estado allí.

Cuando entramos a la sala vi unas enormes escaleras y por ellas baja un hombre alto, cuando me vio abrí lo ojos como platos y luego miro a Damon.

-Que hace Elena aquí?-

-Ahora no Stefan-

-Nos conocemos?- Le pregunte a ese hombre ya que sabia mi nombre. El miro a Damon y luego me miro a mí.

-No…. Bueno si pero dudo mucho que te acuerdes de mi.-

-Y de donde nos conocemos?-

-Ya es tarde Elena déjame te muestro tu habitación.- Damon interrumpió mi charla con el que él había llamado Stefan y me agarro del brazo casi arrastrándome por las escaleras. Cuando llegamos a "mi habitación" empecé a hablarle a Damon.

-No puedes tratarme como si fuera una muñeca, deja de llevarme de aquí para allá, no se quien eres pero al parecer tu ya me conocías y el tal Stefan también, de donde nos conocemos?-

-Debes descansar Elena, mañana hablaremos de todo- Damon se dio la vuelta y me moleste mucho ya que algo me estaba ocultando.

-Oh no! Si no me dices algo me voy a ir justo ahora- Le dije esto casi gritando tomándolo del brazo para que se volteara, pero mientras lo hacia girar perdí el equilibrio y me caí. El bajo la mirada y luego inclino un poco la cabeza, me sonrío y me tendí la mano para ayudarme a levantar.

-Te prometo que mañana te contare todo lo que quieras saber pero hoy debes descansar.- Asentí con la cabeza y lo deje salir. Mire a mi alrededor y la habitación era muy grande! Fui al baño y me cepille los dientes, me puse la pijama y me metí en la gran cama que había en todo el centro de la habitación. Pasó un rato y no podía dormir, me sentía muy extraña en esa casa. Me levante y salí de ahí, baje las escaleras y todo estaba apagado, la única luz que había era la que provenía de la chimenea. Me acerque un poco y vi que alguien estaba en la sala.

-Deberías estar dormida…- Ups! Era Damon, me acerque un poco y me senté a su lado.

-Podría dormir si me dijeras que pasa-

-Te dije que te lo contaría todo mañana-

-Tal vez no quiero esperar hasta mañana-

-Y tal vez yo no te lo quiera contar hoy- Se recostó en el sofá y me sonrío.

-Pues tal vez debería irme-

-Tal vez deberíamos dejar de decir "tal vez"- Me mordí el labio inferior y le sonreí.

-Nunca me contestaste porque no te gusto-

-No…. Creo que sea bueno para ti-

-Pero si te gusto?-

-Tal vez…-

-Un tal vez no me convence, podrías decirme algo mas claro- Damon se me acerco y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, me puse muy nerviosa y empecé a respirar mas rápido.

-Creo que debes irte a dormir- Damon me sonrío y me soltó, me quede un momento quieta y luego me di la vuelta empecé a caminar pero sin saber muy bien me detuve y me gire lanzándome encime de Damon y posicionando mis labios en los de él, por un momento él se quedo quieto pero luego me correspondió el beso. Fue un beso lleno de energía, pasaba mis manos por su pelo negro revolviéndolo todo mientras el subía y baja sus manos por mi espalda. Puse mis manos en sus mejillas mientras que el me empujaba al sofá. Me deje caer mientras que él se posicionaba encima mio. Podía sentir como aumentaba mi temperatura, mis manos empezaban a sudar mientras que mi cara se ponía cada vez mas caliente. Separe mis piernas un poco y Damon se acomodó entre ellas, mientras me acariciaba todo el cuerpo. Sentía que esas caricias ya las conocía… Que los besos que me daba ya los había recibido antes, pero como podía ser eso… No, todo eso debe ser producto de mi imaginación… Era imposible que Damon y yo nos hubiéramos besa antes y que yo no lo recordara. De repente deje de pensar en todo ya que Damon se alejó un poco de mi.

- En serio, creo que deberías irte a dormir-

-Porque?- Le pregunte esto jadeando ya que no había podido respirar bien.

-Porque… Porque no quiero que esto pase y que después te arrepientas. De verdad ve a dormir, por favor- No le dije nada y me levante, subí a mi habitación y me acosté, no podía dejar de pensar en los besos de Damon no podía y no quería dejar de pensar en eso. Cerré mis ojos y vino a mí una imagen en la que Damon y yo nos estábamos besando en un callejón… Parecía el que esta al lado del Grill… Abrí los ojos de golpe "Que ha sido eso?", eso no podía ser producto de imaginación ya que se veía muy real…


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

**Damon**

Elena por fin se había quedado dormida, estaba medio eufórico de que estuviera en mi casa pero no podía sacarme de la cabeza que Klaus estuviera en el pueblo. Tenía que hacer algo y tendría que hacerlo pronto. Esa noche casi no dormí ideando algo para mantener a Elena a salvo y bueno tampoco dormí mucho recordando lo que había pasado entre ella y yo, aun me preguntaba como había sido capas de parar. Podía recordar cada movimiento de Elena, cada suspiro, cada beso… Era imposible sacármela de la cabeza. Tenia que parar de pensar en eso o no dudaría en entrar a su cuarto y continuar lo que dejamos haces unas horas.

Cuando amaneció apenas había dormido, preste atención a los latidos del corazón de Elena… Eran lentos… Tranquilos… Aun seguía dormida, así que pensé que era el mejor momento de hablar con Ric. Salí de la casa y marque su número.

-"Damon… Es algo temprano, paso algo?"-

-No, solo aprovecho que Elena sigue dormida… Has pensado en volver o que vas hacer?-

-"No lo se, esperaba que llamaras y me ayudaras a decidir, Jeremy se muere de ganas por volver ya que nunca estuvo de acuerdo en que nos fueras y Bonnie hará la que sea mejor, así que dime… Que es lo que vamos hacer?"-

-Quiera decirte que hacer pero no lo se, no se si sea mejor que ustedes estén allá a salvo o que estén aquí con Elena, la verdad es que no lo se.-

-"Bueno, supongo que tampoco has pensado en devolverle su memoria."-

-Ehhh no, aunque creo que ella recuerda algunas cosas o al menos anoche me lo dejo bien claro-

-"Como que anoche? Paso algo entre ustedes?"-

-No, mira eso no importa… Tal vez deberían volver, de nada sirve que estén allá y creo que es mejor que Elena este con su familia.-

-"Vale, hablare con los chicos y empacaremos hoy"-

-Avísame cuando se vayan a venir para recogerlos.-

-Ok, hablamos después.-

Bien, Ric volvería al pueblo y Elena estaría con su familia, eso era lo mejor… No es que me disgustara que Elena se quedara acá pero no podía pensar con cabeza fría si seguía besándome como anoche lo hizo. Tendría que superar una noche más y mañana ella estaría en su casa sana y salva… Su casa… Ummm tenía que ir a sacar a los que estaban viviendo ahí para que Ric y los demás se acomodaran tranquilamente. Cogí las llaves de mi auto pero cuando estaba saliendo…

-A donde vas?-

-Stef, la persona que necesito ahora-

-A que te refieres?-

-Bueno mi querido hermano, mañana volverán Ric y los demás así que tengo que arreglar algunas cosas para que su casa este vacía… Pero no puedo llevar a Elena, así que te toca hacer de niñera… Diviértete-

-Espera! Vas a dejarme con Elena? Ella ni siquiera sabe quien soy yo…. No creo que sea buena idea-

-No importa que no sepa quien eres… Si quieres te puedes inventar un personaje… Has lo que quieras pero no la dejes salir de aquí, y que NADIE se le acerque…. Si quieres puedes hacer del buen Stefan-

-Piensas devolverle la memoria algún día?-

-Si… Cuando sea el momento-

-Y cuando será?-

-No lo se! Cuando me de un ataque de sinceridad, la verdad es que no importa… Solo cuida de Elena, puedes hacerlo?-

-Claro que si-

-Bien… Te traeré un conejo para cenar- Stefan bajo la mirada y se metió las manos a los bolsillos- Vamos Stef crees que no me he dado cuenta que estas bebiendo sangre de animales? Ya sé que tratas de ser el viejo Stefan y todo eso… Te apoyo en serio, pero no puedes negar lo que eres… En algún momento tendrás que afrontar esa pesadilla que implica para ti la sangre humana.-

-Claro! Lo afrontare cuando le devuelvas la memoria a Elena-

-Genial! Porque lo hare muy pronto-

Le di la espalda a Stefan y salí de la casa, subí a mi auto y me dirigí a la casa de Elena.

Cuando llegue a la casa de Elena sentí algo raro en el pecho, hace mucho no venia, era extraño estar ahí. Me quede un momento en frente de la puerta hasta que por fin me decidí en golpear.

-Puedo ayudarle?- Una mujer muy hermosa abrió la puerta, era algo "mayor" pero aun tenia su encanto.

-Hola! Soy Damon… Venia avisarle que los dueños de la casa piensan volver y pues quería pedirle el favor de que desocupara la casa ya que ellos vuelven mañana.-

-Oh! Y para donde me voy a ir?-

-No lo se, para donde quiera-

-Usted no entiende, no tengo para donde irme… Al menos podrían darme una semana- Una semana?

-No… No lo se. Bueno si, puede quedarse una semana más y ellos se quedaran en mi casa-

-Gracias!-

-Si, si, si bueno… Solo una semana…- Le di la espalda y regrese a la mansión. Cuando llegue oí a Elena reír con Stefan.

-Jajajajjajaja no! En serio! Como es posible?-

-Te lo juro! jajajajaj…. Damon no sabia que ya habías llegado.- Stefan me llamo a la cocina donde ellos estaban, Elena se giro en su silla y me sonrió.

-Acabo de llegar… De que tanto se ríen?-

-Le contaba a Elena del ridículo peinado que tenias hace unos años-

Le sonreí un poco y Elena se hecho a reír, se levanto y se hizo a mi lado.

-Vamos no te enojes, Stefan solo quería hacerme pasar un buen rato… Donde has estado?-

-Por ahí, por cierto Ric vuelve mañana… Como tu casa esta ocupada se quedaran unos días aquí-

-Bien… Puedo hablar contigo a solas?-

Stefan frunció el ceño y se fue, mientras que yo me sentaba en la isla de la cocina.

-Cuéntame...-

-Quería hablar contigo… Sobre… Lo que… Paso anoche, no quiero que pienses que soy de esas chicas que va por ahí besándose con cualquiera, no sé que me paso anoche contigo… Pero la verdad es que siento que te conozco y creo que…-

-Que…?-

-Que me estas ocultando algo-

-Y porque crees eso?-

-Mira, vas a creer que estoy loca y probablemente lo este pero… Anoche recordé algo… Digo que son recuerdos porque nunca he sido buena imaginándome historias, además es que sentía todo tan real.-

-Y que era?-

-Eso no importa… Solo quiero saber si tú y yo ya nos conocíamos-

-Ehhh no creo que sea el mejor momento para hablar de esto-

-Así que si me escondes algo-

-No! Bueno si pero…-

-Pero que? Dime la verdad… Por favor…- Elena coloco su mano en mi pecho y me hizo una mirada de suplica que me estaba desarmando poco a poco, quería decirle la verdad pero no quería que se enojara conmigo…-

-Elena… Si te digo la verdad tienes que prometerme que no te vas a enojar conmigo-

-Lo prometo- Respondió tan rápido… Esperaba que se negara pero no!

-La cosa es que no tengo nada que decirte… Solo… Tengo que ayudarte a recordar-

-Recordar?-

Puse mis manos alrededor de su rostro, mire al suelo un momento y luego me centre en ella.- Vas a recordar todo lo que te he hecho olvidar… Vas a recordar todas las cosas que han pasado, pero sobre todo vas a recordar que me prometiste que no te ibas a enojar conmigo por haberte alejado del pueblo.- Elena cerro los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y volvió abrir los ojos. Se quedo mirándome muy seria mientras que yo le sonreía.- Recuerda lo que me prometiste.-

-Recuerda lo qu!... Como?... Porque me hiciste eso? Sacarme de la ciudad y pretender que hiciera una nueva vida, es que estas loco? Es injusto que me hicieras eso y mas aun cuando te dije que no me quería ir, porque siempre tengo que hacer lo que tu quieres!-

-Cálmate vale, sabes que lo hice por tu bien, además, eres la única que se molesta por estar prácticamente de vacaciones en NY, ya quisiera yo salir una buena temporada de este pueblo-

-No trates de hacerte el gracioso conmigo porque no estoy de ánimo ahora…-

-Vale… Que quieres que diga entonces?-

-Podrías disculparte... Ese podría ser un buen inicio.-

-Bien! Elena lo lamento, lamento haberte borrado la memoria para sacarte del pueblo y mantenerte con vida-

-No quiero que seas sarcástico, si te vas a disculpar hazlo bien-

-Esta bien… Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento mucho-

-Prométeme que no vas a volver hacerlo-

-Prometo no volverte a borrar la memoria, feliz?-

-Espero que estés hablando en serio porque si hay una próxima vez nunca te perdonare NUNCA! Esta claro?-

-Como el agua-

-Bien… Cuando llega Ric?-

-Mañana, pero no se a que horas- Elena asintió y se dio la vuelta… No quería que se fuera así, entonces la toma de la mano y la obligue a girarse- Dime que no estas molesta-

-Claro que estoy molesta-

-Sabes que lo hice porque era lo mejor, jamás te hubiese alejado de mí si no tuviera una buena razón.-

-Lo se, lo que me molesta es que no me buscaras… Pensabas dejarme allá?-

-No! Claro que no… Solo estaba esperando el mejor momento para traerte de vuelva- Acaricie su mejilla con mi mano derecha y ella cerro los ojos… Era un momento perfecto hasta que Stefan tocio para llamar nuestra atención.

-Lamento interrumpir pero nos buscan…-

-Stefan… Yo…- Elena se quedo paralizada en cuanto vio que Stefan estaba ahí, observando lo que pasaba entre nosotros.

-No pasa nada Elena, después hablamos… Ahora tenemos algo importante que resolver-

-Que es lo que pasa? Quien se supone que nos busca?- Pregunte algo irritado ya que Stefan no decía nada.

-Es Klaus, quiere hablar con los 3-

-Bien, en donde esta?-

-En la sala- Stefan tenia cara de preocupación mientras que Elena no quitaba la miraba apenada de lo que acaba de pasar. Me levante de donde estaba y salí de la cocina. Cuando entre a la sala él estaba ahí, con esa sonrisa terrorífica que siempre tenia.

-Amigos míos! Porque se han tardado?-

-Oh discúlpame, a que has venido?-

-Damon eres un poco grosero con las visitas… Vine a proponerles algo-

-Y que es?-

-Primero quiero ver a mi preciosa replica… Donde esta? Supongo que ya le devolviste la memoria, es mejor que este enterada de todo a que sea ignorante de su realidad.-

-Aquí estoy-

-Elena querida! Tan radiante como siempre- Klaus se empezó acerca a Elena pero me puse en medio de ellos antes de que pudiera tocarla.

-Que es lo que quieres?- Klaus me sonrió cínicamente y me dio la espalda

-Bueno Damon, he pensado dejarte a ti y a tu hermano con vida si me dicen donde esta Katherina… Ella los ha engañado con ese cuento del lazo de sangre, la verdad es que necesito a Elena con vida pero antes necesito recuperar lo que me robo Katherina.-

-Nos ha engañado?-

-Sip, todo eso de que la sangre de las replicas podría matarte es tan irreal que no entiendo como ustedes pudieron creérselo.-

-Que se supone que te robo Katherine?- Stefan que había estado ausente por fin entro a la conversación-

-Algo… Muy preciado para mi… Podrían decirme donde esta?-

-Umm no, no creo que sea posible al menos no por ahora…-

-Y porque no?-

-Porque no se si lo que me estas diciendo es verdad-

-Tienes razón en ser desconfiado, pero si quisiera matarlos ya lo habría hecho… Si Katherina busco a Stefan era porque necesitaba que la protegieran y un lugar donde ocultarse… Le duro la dicha un mes, pero cuando se entero que yo estaba en el pueblo se invento todo ese viajecito a Holanda, donde ustedes la dejaron muy segura en la casa de su amiga Alison… Pero bueno, no los voy a aburrir más con esto… Piénsenlo… Saben que si no hacen lo que quiero me llevare a Elena y nunca mas podrán verla ya que antes de que se den cuenta estarán muertos. Mi querida Elena, cuídate- Klaus se despidió de Elena besando su mano y salió de la casa antes de que alguno hiciera algún movimiento.

Elena tomo mi mano y la apretó con fuerza. - Katherine nos ha engañado?-

-No lo se, pero voy averiguarlo.-

-Espera un momento Damon, si Klaus sabe que dejamos a Katherine en Holanda posiblemente ella ya no este allá, o sino para que vendría a preguntarnos donde esta.- Stefan tenia razón y la muy bitch nos la había jugado… Ahora tendríamos que encontrarla.- Fuimos muy tontos al creer en Katherine.-

-Uso a Elena Stefan, sabía que accederíamos a cualquier cosa que dijere mientras eso mantuviera con vida a Elena, era tan evidente que no lo vimos.-

-Tenemos que encontrarla…-

Elena que había permanecido callada me volvió a apretar la mano, cuando me voltee a mirarla pude ver que estaba realmente preocupada… Así que la abrace y le susurre que todo estaría bien y que no dejaría que nada le pasara. Ella escondió su rostro en mi pecho mientras que me abraza con fuerza. Stefan mientras que presenciaba la escena cerró los ojos un momento y luego salió del salón. Me sentía mal con el y quería hablarle y dejar las cosas claras pero no sabia como hacerlo.

Elena se a parto un poco de mi y me sonrió, obviamente yo le devolví la sonrisa y le di un beso en la frente. Creo que ella saca lo mejor de mi, me hace una mejor persona y… Creo que eso me agrada.

-No podemos hacer esto delante de Stefan…- Bien hablando de matar un momento romántico.

-Lo se Elena, tenemos que hablar con el… Pero antes debes decirme que es lo que quieres… No se si deseas estar realmente conmigo o que… No puedo hablar con Stefan si tu no estas segura de lo que quieres.-

-Damon… Se lo que quiero, solo que… No soy capas de admitirlo, siento que cuando lo voy a decir en voz alta todo el mundo me va a juzgar porque soy una terrible persona.-

-Nadie te va a juzgar Elena, y si lo hacen que mas da? No puedes vivir del que dirán… Tienes que decidir que es lo que quieres y enfrentarte a ello. No podemos seguir así, en esta eterna sombra ocultando lo que sentimos… No puedo seguir así.-

-Te estoy haciendo daño verdad?-

-Eso no importa, solo quiero que me digas la verdad… Quieres estar conmigo realmente?-

Elena se quedo totalmente muda, cerro los ojos y separo un poco sus labios preparándose para hablar.- Creo que sino quisiera estar contigo no estaría ahora entre tus brazos mientras que tu hermano esta rondando por la casa.-

-Tienes razón, fue una pregunta estúpida…-

-No, no lo fue… Creo que tú y yo necesitábamos oír eso en voz alta.-

-Ehhhh si, tienes razón… Necesitaba oírlo, claro no es que no lo supiera, por favor mírame! Soy irresistible!-

-Eres un fanfarrón! Vamos….-

Elena tomo mi mano otra vez y empezó a halarme para que la siguiera.- A donde vamos?-

-A hablar con Stefan.-

* * *

**Hola!**  
**Las cosas cambiaron un poco no?**  
**Creo que era el mejor momento para que Elena recuperara la memoria no creen?**

**Gracias por sus Review! De verdad que me motivan mucho a seguir escribiendo :D**

**Espero que les guste **


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

**Elena**

Damon y yo ibamos tomados de la mano mientras subíamos las escaleras para hablar con Stefan, debo decir que me sentía muy nerviosa y no sabia muy bien como empezar pero al tener a Damon a mi lado me sentía indestructible. Cuando llegamos a la puerta de Stefan golpee un par de veces pero no tuve respuesta, mire a Damon tratando de encontrar en él una respuesta pero este lo que hizo fue abrir la puerta y entrar.

-Stefan? Ey donde estas?-Damon paseaba por el cuarto de Stefan mientras que yo seguía en el umbral de la puerta.

-Deberíamos salir y esperarlo abajo-

-No espera, en que momento se fue Stefan?-

-No lo se-

Damon se asomo por la ventana y después de un rato por fin salió de la habitación. Cuando paso por mi lado me tomo de la mano haciéndome que lo siguiera. Podía notar que algo le preocupaba así que decidí hablar.

-Que te pasa?-

-A mi?-

-Si… A quien mas?-

-Ummm no, no me pasa nada, solo que no entiendo en que momento se fue Stefan…-

-Crees que le paso algo?-

-No, no lo creo… Solo se me hace raro-

-Bueno, pues tal vez solo fue a "comer" algo- Damon se quedo mirándome y luego de un rato sonrió.

-Hablando de comer algo… Creo que no has desayunado-

-Es casi medio día-

-Entonces almorcemos-

-Y que se le antoja al señor Salvatore?-

-Creo que lo que a mi se me antoja ahora no te va a gustar mucho así que… Elije tu- Puse los ojos en blanco y le di un pequeño empujón a lo que el respondió con otra de sus maravillosas sonrisas.

-Bien, entonces vayamos al Grill, te parece?-

-El Grill? Elena… Acaso no hay mas restaurantes en este pueblo? Porque no comemos pizza?-

-Vale entonces pizza, no se para que dices que escoja el lugar si a la final vamos hacer lo que tu quieres.-

-Ummm… Me gusta oír tu opinión.-

-Ja ja! Muy gracioso-

Damon se rio un poco mientras tomaba de mi mano y me llevaba a su auto, me abrió la puerta como todo un caballero y luego él entro al auto. Prendió la radio como era de costumbre y arranco mientras no me quitaba la mirada de encima. Pasamos todo el camino hablando de todo y a la vez de nada porque en vez de estar preocupados por como habían cambiado las cosas estábamos en una enorme nube de alegría sonriendo por nada, posando nuestros ojos en los del otro, rozando nuestras manos cada vez que podíamos, pero sobre todo… Deseando estar tan cerca como para juntar nuestros labios y deshacernos de la corta pero terrible distancia que nos separaba. A pesar de que Damon estaba tan embobado como yo el tenia muy claro todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y estaba consciente de que íbamos en un auto donde cualquier humano que fuera tan distraído como él iba ahora, habría chocado en cuestión de segundos pero, Damon no era un humano cualquiera, así que no tenia que tener 100% su atención en como conducir. Se podría decir que ahora su concentración estaba dividida en un 80% para mí y el 20 restante en como conducir, en llevarnos a nuestro destino, en no atropellar a nadie y las mil y un cosas de las que debería estar pendiente. Por mi parte… Bueno las verdad es que mi 100% estaba única y exclusivamente enfocada en el… No podía quitar mis ojos de los suyos, tan hermosos que derretirían a cualquiera, eran de un azul tan espectacular que podría jurar que nunca vería unos ojos así en todo mi vida. Creo que su pelo negro los hacia ver aun mas hermosos, aun mas llamativos… Aunque su tono de piel también ponía de su parte para hacerlos ver aun mejor. Su piel que era tan suave… Al recordar las veces que mis manos estuvieron en sus mejillas no pude evitar el hormigueo en ellas y tuve que apretarlas en un fuerte puño para tratar de desaparecer la sensación. Baje la mirada un momento y cuando la volví a subir me encontró con sus labios, unos labios rojos que no dejaban de llamarme, invitándome a vivir en ellos para siempre. Unos labios que una vez que los probabas nunca podrías sacártelos de la cabeza, porque eran tan adictivos que con solo rozarlos levemente tu cuerpo pediría mas y mas hasta que estuvieras totalmente consumida con un solo beso de ellos…

-Hemos llegado- La voz de Damon me hizo darme cuenta que no tenia idea de donde estaba, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me había fijado de donde estaba. Mire a mí alrededor y trate de recordar si alguna vez había estado aquí… Y si, ya había estado aquí pero no recordaba cuando o con quien.- Que pasa Elena?-

-Nada… Solo que… No recuerdo cuando he estado aquí-

-Bueno, ya lo recordaras… Baja, debes tener hambre…-

-La verdad es que no tanta, solo he venido por no llevarte la contraria y porque quería pasar un buen rato contigo.-

-Pues… Debo decir que yo estoy aquí por lo mismo, aunque claro… Aquí, en el Grill, en tu casa, en la mía, en donde sea… Con que estés tú, para mí todos son buenos momentos.- Me sonroje muchísimo! Le era tan fácil lograr eso y claro, él era feliz con el resultado de sus palabras ya que hizo una de sus sonrisas mientras me tendía la mano para que saliera del auto. Yo la tome sin decir nada, no podía decir nada ante eso.

Nos dirigimos al enorme local de pizza, cuando entramos vi que el local era mucho mas grande de lo que se veía afuera, además de que estaba lleno de gente. Había una enorme fila para pagar, una enorme fila para esperar mesa… Todo era filias y mas filas, mire a Damon algo preocupada mientras negaba con la cabeza haciéndole saber que no haría una fila para poder entrar a comer, pero él puso los ojos en blanco y se abrió camino hasta la barra donde había una mujer sirviendo tragos.

-Lily!- Damon soltó mi mano para ir a saludar a la tal Lily mientras que ella ponía esa sonrisa de tonta que todas ponían al verlo.

-Dios mio Damon! Pensé que jamás nos volveríamos a ver!-

-Jamás?-

-Jamás, o al menos mientras estuvieras obsesionado con una mujer y… Veo que sigue siendo la misma- Lily se inclino un poco a la derecha para poder verme.-Supongo que no has venido porque extrañabas a una vieja amiga… En que puedo ayudarte?-

-Veras Lily, ella es Elena y hemos venido a comer pero, el lugar esta algo lleno… Podrías ayudarnos con una mesa?- Lily sonrió y luego se acercó a su compañero y le dijo algo al oído. En menos de un minuto ese hombre nos tenía una mesa en la terraza donde al parecer todo el mundo quería estar. Damon me corrió la silla para que me sentara y luego el tomo su silla sentándose justo enfrente mio.

-Y… Bien, tu y Lily…?- Al parecer Damon no se esperaba esa pregunta ya que abrió los ojos como platos.

-Lily y yo… que?-

-Pues ya sabes… Que paso entre ustedes dos?-

-Que crees que paso?-

-No me respondas con otra pregunta, dime que pasó entre ustedes dos-

-Bueno Elena, lo de siempre… Nos conocimos, nos besamos, nos acostamos y luego de eso nos hicimos amigos.-

-Ah… Pero es obvio que ella no te ve como un amigo.-

-Y porque es obvio?-

-Pues… Pues por aquello de que "al menos mientras estuvieras obsesionado con una mujer", supongo que se refería a Katherine.-

-Si, se refería a Katherine… Pero eso fue hace mucho, creo que tu mamá estaba en pañales cuando conocí a Lily. Y quiero decirte que ella si me ve como un amigo, es mas se podría decir que Lily es para mi como Lexi era para Stefan solo que entre Lily y yo ha había un poco de acción.-

-Ah… Así que es un vampiro.-

-Si, aunque un vampiro muy aburrido ya que en vez de disfrutar su inmortalidad se dedica a servir tragos cada día de cada semana de cada mes de cada año.-

-Tú no puedes decir nada, te dedicas cada día de cada semana de cada mes de cada año a cuidar de una indefensa humana.-

-Bueno si, pero! Esa humana es muy propensa a meterse en problemas además esa humana da unas fascinantes recompensas…-

Y aquí vamos otra vez, dejándome sin palabras… Afortunadamente para mí llego el camarero a pedir nuestra orden.

-Nos das una con pollo en sala bbq y mostaza dulce y la otra podría ser… Algo con frutas… Y de tomar nos traes…-

-Cerveza- Cuando Damon me oyó me abrió los ojos como si fuera algo increíble- Que? Tu pides lo de comer y yo lo de tomar, te parece?-

-Y cerveza...-El camarero termino de anotar el pedido y se fue mientras que Damon se cruzaba de brazos dejándose escurrir en la silla. Tenia una ceja alzada que lo hacia ver muy sexy.- Cerveza?-

-Si… Es la mejor compañía para la pizza… Pero si tú no quieres tranquilo, pide algo para ti.-

-No seria de caballeros dejar a una dama beber sola así que me sacrifico por ti.-

-Sacrifico?-

-Si, en vez de beber mi habitual Bourbon voy a beber cerveza.- No pude evitar sonreír ante eso.

-Vaya sacrificio! Debo sentirme alagada señor Salvatore.-

-Oh! Claro que debe estarlo, jamás cambio un Bourbon por una cerveza-

La noche de pizza y cerveza fue la puerta para que pasara algo mágico entre Damon y yo, algo que nos uniría aun más si es que eso era posible. Yo no deja de tomar y tomar cerveza pero por alguna razón no me pasaba nada, no me embriaga ni un poco, además de que Damon no paraba de hacerme bailar así que la cerveza que entraba en mi cuerpo era quemada fácilmente en cada canción que bailaba con el. La tarde se convirtió en noche y la noche rápidamente se volvió madrugada, Damon no dejaba de preguntarme si me quería ir a dormir ya pero yo lo único que quería era quedarme ahí, con el, en aquella terraza que ahora era iluminada por pequeñas antorchas en cada esquina que hacían el ambiente muy romántico. Después de bailar un largo rato nos sentamos ya que mis piernas no podían seguirle el ritmo a Damon y debía esforzarme más de la cuenta. El no paraba de reírse mientras que me quitaba los zapatos para masajearme un poco la planta de los pies; por mi parte no dejaba de morderme los labios mientras lo miraba, así que como acto impulsivo, o por la cerveza o por lo que haya sido me levante de la silla y me lance encima de el para poder besarlo. Lo tome del cuello mientras me acomodaba en sus piernas y lo besaba como si mi vida dependiera de eso. El pasaba sus manos por mi espalda, lográndome sacar grandes suspiros cada vez que pasaba sus dedos por mi cintura. Damon se separo un poco de mi obligándome a que lo mirara mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

-No vuelvas a besarme así porque la próxima vez que lo hagas no podre parar.- Me mordí una vez mas lo labios y le sonreí.

-Tal vez no quiero que lo hagas… Tal vez lo que estoy buscando es eso.-

Damon bajo la cabeza mientras sonría y negaba con la cabeza, cuando la volvió a subir pudo ver que yo estaba hablando en serio.

-Estas segura? Esto no es por causa del alcohol o algo parecido?-

-Que? Pero si apenas he sentido la cerveza.-

-No quiero que en la mañana te despiertes arrepintiéndote de lo que pueda pasar.- Me quede un momento sin decir algo, sabia que no había nada que decir ya que tenia que demostrarle que era lo que quería. Así que me levante, le di el ultimo sorbo a lo que quedaba de cerveza y luego lo tome de la mano obligando a levantarse. Damon me siguió la corriente en todo, nos detuvimos para pagar y para que él se despidiera de su super amiga y luego emprendimos el viaje de nuevo a la mansión. El camino se me hizo eterno, no podía aguantar para bajar de ese auto y volver a juntar mis labios con los de él. Cuando por fin llegamos Damon se bajo y yo me quede un momento en el auto respirando lentamente para que no me fuera a dar un ataque de nervios que arruinara todo. Cuando salí Damon me esperaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Le sonreí para tratar de aflojar la tensión que había entre los dos y sin darme cuenta tenia los labios de Damon una vez mas unidos a los míos. No se como o cuando llegue a la habitación de el solo sé que estaba sobre su cama y él estaba encima mio besándome el cuello. Si pudiera ver mi cara en un espejo vería que tenía una gran sonrisa que no desaparecía con nada. Damon volvió a posar sus labios en los míos y luego se separo para poder hablar.

-Estas segura que quieres que pase esto?- Sin responderle pase mis manos alrededor de su cuello y lo atraje de nuevo a mi para que continuara donde se había quedado. El volvió a centrarse en mis labios y luego poco a poco baja a mi cuello. Se separo de mi cuerpo únicamente para quitarme la camiseta que tenia puesta, se quedo un momento quito observándome como si fuera algo increíble y luego se volvió a lanzar encima mio. Lo tome del rostro para poder besarlo mientras que el desabrochaba mi pantalón muy despacio. Mientras que el hacia esto sentía como mi cuerpo ardía por dentro y como si el sintiera lo mismo se levanto para quitarme el pantalón y quitarse el suyo. Por mi parte tome su camisa y se la quite tirándola detrás mio, el al ver este gesto sonrió y tomo mi rostro con sus manos para darme un dulce beso, volví a acostarse encima mio sin dejar que yo sintiera su peso. Empezó a deshacerse poco a poco de lo que a cada uno le quedaba de ropa. Cuando los dos estuvimos desnudos él puso sus codos en la cama a cada lado de mi cuerpo y me aparto el pelo que tenia en el rostro. Se quedo mirándome un momento a los ojos como si estuviera esperando una señal de mi parte para que el continuara, así que abrí un poco mis piernas a modo de que el entendiera que era lo que quería. Sin perder el tiempo se introdujo dentro de mí mientras se movía muy despacio tal vez pensando que podría hacerme daño. Para mí, sin embargo, el momento era perfecto… La piel de Damon rozando la mía cada vez que se movía, los gemidos que hacia al lado de mi oreja, como sujetaba mis caderas con sus manos para que estuviéramos aun mas cerca, todo era tan perfecto que parecía que no era real, así que para confirmarle a mi subconsciente que esto estaba pasando, mordí a Damon en el hombro.

-Me mordiste?-

-Si…-

-Y porque?-

-Quería saber que esto era real- Damon sonrió y volvió a besarme mientras seguía moviéndose dentro de mi. Cuando ambos llegamos al punto mas alto de placer él se dejo caer encima mio colocando su cabeza en mi pecho. Yo seguía agitada y no debajo de respirar rápido. Nos quedamos un momento así hasta que él se levanto y me metió bajo las sabanas. Luego se acostó a mi lado y yo puse mi cabeza en su pecho mientras que el acariciaba mi hombro y me besaba la frente. Sin demora, el sueño llego a mí y me quede profundamente dormida en sus brazos. Cuando desperté mire a mi alrededor y el ya no estaba, pero pude oír la regadera… Se estaba bañando. Me levante y me iba a colar en el baño si no hubiera sido porque el timbre cambio mis planes. Sin muchos ánimos me puse la camisa que hace unas horas le había quitado a Damon y salí de aquella habitación que me había traído el mayor placer que jamás había sentido.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras me tome el pelo para poder sujetarlo en una coleta y cuando lo cogí por completo tome la perilla de la puerta y abrí.

-Hola Elena, espero no molestar… Soy la hermanita de Klaus, Rebekah.-

* * *

**Hola niñas, que pena la demora... Pero estaba a final de semestre así que estuve algo ocupada. La buena noticia es que ya estoy en vacaciones y me puedo dedicar de lleno a la historia.**

**Espero que les guste y pues dejen su Review.**

**Gracias a las que leen esta historia.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

**Damon**

El sol estaba empezando a entrar entre las cortinas de mi habitación, no había dormido nada pensando que si cerraba mis ojos despertaría en cualquier momento. Tampoco había dejado de mirar a Elena, se veía tan tranquila mientras dormía… Su piel se sentía como fuego sobre la mía, pero era una sensación muy agradable. Pase un buen rato recordando lo que había pasado… La piel de Elena era más suave de lo que había imaginado y, en toda la noche no había parado de acariciar su brazo. Elena era tan hermosa y había hecho tan perfecta mi vida que ya no me imaginaba estar sin ella, era simplemente imposible que yo siguiera sin ella a mi lado.

Después de un rato me levante con mucho cuidado para que ella no se despertara y me metí al baño; cuando pase al lado del espejo no pude evitar parar a mirarme y sonreír, y mi sonrisa se hizo aun mas grande al recordar quien era la responsable de que en este momento estuviera totalmente desnudo. Después de contemplarme un rato, me metí a la regadera dejando que el agua cayera sobre mi cabeza mientras mantenía mis ojos cerrados. Paso un largo rato hasta que oí como Elena se levantaba de la cama, preste mas atención cuando se empezó a acercar al baño pero el timbre sonó y ella se quedo quita, luego salió de mi habitación y bajo. Cerré la regadera y oí cuando ella tomaba la perilla y abría la puerta.

"-Hola Elena, espero no molestar… Soy la hermanita de Klaus, Rebekah.-" Rebekah? Y ella que hace aquí? Sin pensarlo dos veces salí de la regadera y me puse el pantalón de la noche anterior y baje antes de que Elena contestara algo.

-Tu que haces aquí?- Me posicione entre Elena y Rebekah.

-Damon… Que… Interesante verte de nuevo.- Rebekah me miro de arriba abajo mientras hablaba.- No me invitas a pasar?-

Le sonreí mientras me hacia a un lado para que entrara, podía sentir la mirada de Elena encima mio como si quisiera matarme por dejar entrar a Rebekah.

-Cuéntame… Que has pensado de lo que Nik vino a hablar con ustedes?-

-La verdad es que nada, he tenido mejores cosas que hacer como para estar buscando a la zorra de Katherine.-

-Ja… Si lo entiendo, supongo que estar con la replica te deja algo… Ocupado, pero necesito que me digas donde esta Katherine antes de que le digas a Nik donde esta.-

-Espera! Tu porque estas buscando a Katherine?-

-Por lo mismo que Nik, solo que yo tengo otros planes…-

-Y cuales son?-

-Porque crees que te diría algo a ti?-

-Porque puedo ayudarte a encontrar a Katherine.-

-Tienes razón, aunque ya tengo a alguien haciendo eso.-

-A quien estas obligando?-

-Obligando? Si el mismo fue a buscarme, es mas el me conto que Nik había venido.-

-Stefan?-

-Exacto, creo que prefiere hacer cualquier cosa que estar en esta casa presenciando el romance de su hermano y su exnovia, como sea… Les envía saludes.-

-Stefan… Siempre tan atento.-

-En fin… Supongo que no sabes donde esta Katherine pero quiero que te pongas en la tarea de encontrarla.-

-Y porque crees que te voy a ayudar si ya tienes a Stefan haciendo eso?-

-Porque dos son mejor que uno y, a diferencia de Nik, no me interesa mantener a la replica con vida, así que si no me ayudas puedes ir despidiéndote de ella. Ah! Ahora que te veo...- Rebekah se acercó a Elena muy despacio.- Serias tan amable de entregarme mi collar?-

-No lo tengo.- Elena que había permanecido muy callada escuchando cada cosa, parecía algo nerviosa al tener a Rebekah tan cerca de ella.

-Como que no lo tienes, Stefan dijo que te lo dio a ti.-

-Si, él me lo dio pero no lo tengo acá.-

-Y donde esta?-

-En… En Nueva York supongo-

-Como que supongo?-

-No recuerdo si lo lleve a NY o lo deje en mi casa.-

-Pues mas vale que recuerdes donde esta porque la próxima vez que te vea espero que me entregues mi collar.-

Puse lo ojos en blanco y me les acerque.

-Haber cálmate, ya tenemos suficiente con los teatros de tu hermano, vamos a buscar tu collar y cuando lo tengamos vienes por el.-

-Bien… Creo que me voy, tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Damon… Siempre es un placer verte… Elena… Ojala seas la ultima replica Petrova.- Camino hacia la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de salir se giro a vernos.- Mas vale que se arreglen, su amiguita bruja y los otros dos llegaran en unas horas.- Luego salió y pude oír como se subía a un auto que se iba a toda prisa.

-Ya te conocías con Rebekah.-

-Eh? Si… La noche que me encontré en el bosque con Stefan la conocí.-

-Y porque no me habías dicho?-

-Lo olvide.-

-Ah… Lo olvidaste? Creo que eso no es algo que puedas olvidar.-

-Bien, lo siento… Debí contarte que Rebekah estaba esa noche y que la conocí y ya.- Elena se cruzo de brazos y frunció los labios. Luego se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a las escaleras.- Para donde vas?-

-A arreglarme.-

-Te acompaño.-

-No, creo que tardaríamos más de lo necesario.-

-Que te pasa? Estas molesta?-

-Molesta Damon? Y porque? Porque no me contaste que conocías a Rebekah o porque te le pasaste por al frente semidesnudo?-

-Ahhhhhhhh no estas molesta, estas celosa-

-Celosa? Ay por favor! Claro que no… Mira voy a subir, me voy a arreglar y luego tenemos que alistar la habitación de Bonnie, de Jeremy y Ric, además hay que ver donde voy a dormir yo.-

-Disculpa? Como que en donde? Acaso no es obvio?-

-No Damon, no voy a dormir contigo… Jeremy va a estar aquí y ya sabes que no le agradas mucho como cuñado.-

-Pues a mí si me agrada mucho como cuñado-

-Es en serio, quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo y para eso tengo que hablar antes con Jer.-

-Pues habla con el de camino aquí y asunto arreglado.-

-No es tan fácil.-

-Elena tienes que dejar de pensar en los demás y lo que dirán, estoy seguro que Jeremy entera… Lo de nosotros no lo planeamos, simplemente paso y ya.-

-Lo se… Pero, soy su hermana mayor, que clase de ejemplo le estaría dando?-

-Ejemplo? Elena por favor! Mira, Jeremy te conoce muy bien pero, sabes que? Tu ganas, has la cosas como creas mejor, no voy a complicarte las cosas, vale.-

Elena me sonrió y luego corrió a mi lado y me dio un fuerte abrazo, había olvidado lo bien que se sentía tener a Elena tan cerca.

-Entonces… Puedo ayudarte a arreglar? Prometo que no nos vamos a demorar.-

-Mmm… Vale pero! No nos vamos a tardar demasiado, hay muchas cosas por hacer y muy poco tiempo.-

-Bien…-

Le sonreí a Elena y como si ella me hubiera robado el pensamiento de la mente se lanzo a besarme agarrándome del cuello y dando un pequeño salto para entrelazar sus piernas en mis caderas. Por mi parte la sujete de la cintura y subí con ella como pude. Cuando por fin llegue a mi habitación después de estrellarme con cada pared de mi casa le quite la camisa que traía puesta mientras que ella desabrochaba mi pantalón. Fue en cierta forma un momento gracioso ya que ella luchaba con el botón de mi pantalón mientras que yo me cruzaba de brazos. Elena subió la vista para mirarme y se mordió el labio inferior.

-Quieres que lo haga yo?-

-No, yo puedo…-

Y volvió a su tarea, unos segundos después consiguió desabrochar mi pantalón y dio un pequeño salto de alegría mientras que yo ponía los ojos en blanco y dejaba caer mi pantalón. Elena se volvió a lanzar a mi boca mientras que yo caminaba de espaldas directo al baño. Nos metimos en la regadera y al principio el agua salió un poco frio lo que provoco que Elena se pegara un poco más a mí frunciéndome el ceño, sin embargo su ceño fruncido solo me provoco una carcajada así que trate de ahogarla en sus labios para que no se enojara.

Mientras que el agua empapaba nuestros cuerpos, Elena y yo no nos dejábamos de besar salvo para que ella pudiera respirar. El tiempo parecía detenerse cuando nuestros labios estaban unidos… Era como magia o algo parecido, simplemente perdía todas mis fuerzas cuando la tenia cerca pero en vez de hacerme sentir vulnerable lograba todo lo contrario, me hacia sentir tan fuerte como para acabar con el mundo entero de un solo golpe. Elena me empujo un poco haciendo caer el tarro de shampoo el cual no tenia tapa así que re rego por toda la tina, Ella sonrió y empezó a mover lo pies para que el Shampoo se mezclara con el agua formando una gran cantidad de espuma. Cerré la regadera ya que estaba a punto de desbordarse el agua.

-Mira el desastre que has hecho! Has regado todo el shampoo.-

-Mmm… Lo siento, pero creo que nos hacían falta las burbujas.- Elena sonrió de una forma muy picara mientras se sentaba en el tina. Puse los ojos en blanco y me deje caer para sentarme pero al hacer eso hice un gran reguero de agua y salpique a Elena por todas partes.-Que delicado.-

-Gracias.- Elena sonrió mientras que se levantaba y se volvía a sentar adelante mio dándome la espalda, se recostó en mi pecho y empezó a atraer la espuma para taparse totalmente. Mientras que ella "jugaba" con la espuma, yo no dejaba de acariciar sus brazos una y otra vez. Para Elena esto fue muy relajante, cerró sus ojos y perdimos la noción del tiempo…

.

.

.

.

No se en que momento nos quedamos dormidos pero solo el sonido de mi teléfono hizo que abriera mis ojos de nuevo. Elena esta tan sorprendida como yo de que nos hubiéramos quedado dormidos.

Me levante, tome una toalla y la enrolle en mi cintura, luego fui en busca de mi teléfono y cuando vi quien era todo el momento mágico con Elena se fue al piso.

-RIC!-

-"Damon, hace un rato llegamos… Donde estas?"-

-Eh…. Ya voy llegando.-

-"Aun no estas aquí?"- Empecé a recoger mi pantalón y a ponérmelo mientras que buscaba una camisa limpia.

-No pero… Ya estoy cerca, es mas creo que puedo verte, te cambiaste el peinado?-

-Damon… Dime si tenemos que tomar un taxi para llegar a tu casa.-

-No! Espérame, no tardo.- Sin esperar a que me contestara le colgué.

-Ay Dios ya llegaron?- Elena estaba envuelta en una toalla que me dejo con la boca abierta. "Tienes que recoger a Ric, tienes que recoger a Ric" me repetí ya que al ver a Elena así, de lo único que tenia ganas era de saltar sobre ella y deshacerme de esa innecesaria toalla.

-Eh…. Si… Voy… Voy a darte espacio para que te… Arregles… Te espero abajo.- Me di la vuelta y salí de ahí casi corriendo ya que si me quedaba otro segundo ahí, dudaba mucho que algún día recogiera a Ric. Baje y me serví un Bourbon mientras que esperaba a Elena. Cuando entre a la sala recordé la charla con Rebekah y fue inevitable no pensar en Stefan… No me creía eso de que se había ido con Rebekah porque estaba cansado de mis escenas con Elena… No, Stef no se iría por eso, había algo más… Pero….. Que era?

-Estoy lista.-

-Ehhh bien, genial… Vamos.-

Salimos de la casa y entramos al auto. Elena se fue todo el camino hablando de como nos íbamos a acomodar en la casa y las reglas que tendríamos de "no besos" delante de Jeremy hasta que ella hablara con el. Aunque le presente todo el camino los contra de esas reglas a la final me tuve que quedar callado y aceptar lo que ella decía, al fin y al cabo Jeremy lo sabría algún día y Elena dejaría de ocultar lo que pasaba entre nosotros…. Todo era cuestión de tiempo.

Cuando llegamos vi a Ric con el teléfono en la mano, a Bonnie y Jeremy dándose un abrazo y un montón de maletas que dudaba mucho que cupiera todo en mi auto. Elena se bajo del auto y se lanzo a abrazar a Bonnie y a su hermano mientras que yo le huía a la mirada asesina de Ric.

-Porque has tardado tanto?-

-Bien Ric, esa es una excelente pregunta… Que solo Elena sabe contestar.- Elena me abrió los ojos y luego hizo una sonrisa forzada.

-Pues… Resulta que… Acababa de bañarme cuando llamaste y…-

-Elena se estaba arreglando el pelo, así que no pudimos salir hasta que ella estaba lista.-

-Se demoraron porque Elena se estaba arreglando el pelo?-

-Si…- Respondimos los dos al unísono.

-Ya… Y porque traes el pelo mojado si te lo estabas arreglando?-

-Popopor porque es un nuevo look…. Al natural.-

-Mmm claro, como sea… Nos vamos?-

-Si claro, vamos… Aun tenemos que ver como nos vamos a acomodar.-

Subimos como pudimos las maletas al auto; mientras que Ric se acomodaba atrás con Bonnie y Jeremy. Debo decir que conduje más deprisa de lo normal ya que la mirada de Ric me tenía cansado. Era obvio que él no se había creído esa historia y ahora lo iba a tener encima hasta que le dijera la verdad. Cuando llegamos a la casa todos se bajaron. Elena abrió la puerta y entramos, pero cuando llegamos a la sala nos encontramos con una sorpresa no muy grata.

-Oh! Menos mal, ya empezaba a impacientarme… Bonnie cariño, eres justo la persona que necesito en este momento.-

* * *

**Hola!**  
**Les quiero agradecer por sus Review, en serio que son una gran motivación (aparte del gran amor que le tengo a Delena) para escribir esta historia.**

**Pues... Nada mas, disfruten el capitulo y dejen su Review... **  
**Gracias por leer mi historia :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21**

**Elena**

Oh noooooo!

Acaso esta familia se ponía de acuerdo para venir a visitarnos?

Cuando entramos a la sala pude ver por encima del hombre de Damon a Klaus sentado en un sofá, tenía una mueca de cansancio y un poco de aburrimiento, pero cuando vio a Bonnie su cara cambio totalmente.

-Oh! Menos mal, ya empezaba a impacientarme… Bonnie cariño, eres justo la persona que necesito en este momento.- Dijo Klaus acercándose a Bonnie muy despacio.-Elena cariño, empaca tus cosas… Nos vamos.-

-Disculpa?- Pregunto Damon con el ceño frunció mientras se interponía entre Klaus y yo.

Klaus le sonrió a Damon mientras que le daba la espalda para acercarse a la chimenea que estaba ubicada en el centro de la habitación.-Veras Damon, me he cansado de que ustedes cuiden de Elena, creo que ella estaría mejor en mi casa… Pero tranquilos me llevare a Bonnie para que le haga compañía a Elena.-

-Que te hace pensar que me iré contigo?- Pregunto Bonnie de una forma muy desafiante.

-Pues… Porque si, porque no quieres ver a todos tus amiguitos muertos. Acaso necesitas alguna otra motivación?-

Pude notar como el cuerpo de Bonnie se tensaba y podría jurar que estaba a punto de hacer algo pero la voz de Klaus freno sus planes.

-Mi querida Bonnie, puedo ofrecerte un trato… Te vas conmigo y Elena o me ayudas a buscar a Katherina y no mato a nadie mientras la encuentras.-

-Y qué pasa con Elena?-

-Ella podría quedarse aquí si tú me ayudas…-

Bonnie bajo la cabeza y se podía notar a simple vista la lucha interna que estaba teniendo ahora. Sin más alzo de nuevo la cabeza, se acercó un poco a Klaus y le extendió su mano.

-Trato hecho…-

-Inteligente decisión.- Dijo Klaus mientras estrechaba su mano con la de Bonnie.- Bueno me ha encantado tener esta reunión pero tengo que irme… Estoy planeando un baile al que obviamente estas invitada Elena.-

Luego de eso salió de la casa mientras que Damon me miraba cruzándose de brazos.

-No vas a ir a ese baile.-

-Qué?-

-Que no vas a ir a ese bai…-

-Ya te escuche lo que pregunto es porque no voy a ir?-

-Porque no quiero que vayas.-

El ligero carraspeo de la garganta de Ric me hizo recordar que teníamos compañía, así que me aleje un poco de Damon mientras me pasaba el pelo por detrás de la oreja.

-Eh… Bueno Damon creo que deberíamos acomodarnos en nuestras habitaciones, podrías decirnos cuál es la de cada uno?-

-Oh sí, claro Ric… Vamos el primero en subir escoge en donde dormir…- Dijo Damon mientras subía las escaleras no sin antes dedicarme una mirada que traduje como "Luego hablamos".

Cada uno se acomodó en una habitación, Bonnie y los demás sacaban su ropa de las maletas mientras que Damon y yo les entregábamos la ropa de cama para que se acostaran a dormir. Después de un largo rato, cada uno se acostó a dormir mientras que Damon y yo seguíamos en el pasillo.

-… Bueno, creo que me voy a dormir.- Le dije tratando de evitar la charla que teníamos pendiente.

-No vas a ir a ese baile ok?-

-Bla… Bla… Bla… Estoy demasiado cansada para oírte.- Me di la vuelta y me tratando de escaparme de él, me entre lo más deprisa a la primera habitación que encontré. Era la de Bonnie que aún estaba despierta.

-Ups! Bonnie lo siento… Buenas noches.-

-Elena, espera! Ven quédate un rato…-

Le sonreí y me acosté al lado.

-Y bien… Como estas?-

-Como… Estoy? A que te refieres Bonnie?-

-Pues como estas con todo esto de Katherine, de Klaus, de…. Damon?-

-Oh bien, supongo… He pasado tanto por esto que creo que ya es muy normal.-

-Mmm ya, que bueno… Además con la compañía de Damon las cosas son más soportables.-

-Si… Es un gran apoyo.- Intente evadir el tema porque ya sabía a donde se dirigía Bonnie, así que en un rápido movimiento cambie de tema.- Crees que puedas encontrar a Katherine?-

-No lo sé, jamás he tenido que buscar a un vampiro porque por lo general ellos llegan a mí. Pero tengo que dar mi mejor esfuerzo ya que prácticamente la vida de todos depende de que la encontremos.-

-Bonnie…- Me levante un poco para poder verle la cara.-No tienes que hacer esto si no quieres, no debes estar obligada siempre a ayudarnos… Creo que… Es un poco injusto.-

-Si… Es un poco injusto, pero… Las cosas deben ser así, y si puedo ayudar en esto para que todos estemos a salvo lo voy a hacer; Además… Que otra opción tengo?-

Le sonreí un poco y me volví acostar a su lado dejando que el silencio llenara la habitación. Odiaba poner a Bonnie en esta posición, en la que tenia que ayudar a Klaus contra su voluntad por salvarnos a todos.

-Que crees que planea Klaus con ese baile?- Bonnie me saco de mis pensamientos con esa pregunta.

-Eh… No lo se, pero lo que si se es que voy a ir a ese baile para averiguar que es lo que pasa.-

-Damon no quiere que vayas…-

-Y que? Damon no es mi padre así que no puede decirme que hacer.-

-Menos mal Damon no es tu padre porque su relación seria algo retorcida.- Oh por Dios y volvemos al tema.-Elena… Cuéntame que más ha pasado entre ustedes aparte de sus inocentes besos.-

Solté una carcajada nerviosa que no pude evitar.- Como que qué ha pasado? Jajaja Nada! Damon y yo decidimos que era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban.-

-Elena… Te has dado cuenta que nos conocemos hace mucho y que cuando tratas de ocultar algo te vuelves aun mas transparente?-

-N… No-

-Bueno si no me quieres contar puedo preguntarle a Damon…-

-No! Mira no pasa nada entre el y yo, bueno… Tal vez… Si, pero! No es… Lo que crees…-

-Entonces dime que es?-

-Pues… Ayyy Dios… No podíamos solo ignorar lo que ves y ya?-

-Lo podría haber ignorado sino fuera tan evidente…-Me sonroje un poco y me tape la cara con las manos.- Oh vamos Elena! Hasta Jeremy noto la electricidad entre ustedes dos, además… "Nos hemos demorado porque Elena se estaba lavando el pelo"? Es obvio que te estabas lavando el pelo, la pregunta es… Damon te estaba ayudando?-

-Bonnie! No! Como crees…-

-Mmmm…-

-Bueno, tal vez… Me ayudo… A…. Mojarme el pelo…. Y…. Vamos, no quieres oír lo que sigue….-

-No, no quiero oírlo… Sin embargo ya puedo imaginármelo. Dime una cosa, que planeas? Ocultar algo que todo el mundo ve? Que piensa Damon de eso?-

-No pienso ocultarlo por mucho tiempo… Solo quiero esperar para poder explicarle a Jeremy las cosas… Y Damon por alguna extraña razón esta de acuerdo conmigo.-

-Y que tiene que ver Jeremy?-

-Pues… Quiero… Hacer las cosas bien y, se como ve Jeremy a Damon.-

-Y no deberías empezar con Stefan en vez de Jeremy?-

-Si, y lo iba a hacer pero él se fue con Rebekah.-

-Rebekah?-

-La hermana de Klaus, a la que viste en mis "sueños".-

-Ah… Y porque Stefan se fue con ella?-

-Ayyy quisiera saberlo! Según ella… Stefan se fue porque estaba cansado de ver mis escenas con Damon.-

-Y tú no crees que sea así.-

-Mmm no, pero no me preguntes porque se fue entonces porque la verdad no tengo idea.-

-Ok, y tu como sabes que él esta con ella?-

-Porque ella vino esta mañana a pedirnos que busquemos a Katherine sin que Klaus lo sepa.-

-Haber! Espera, ve más despacio… Rebekah, quien es la hermana de Klaus, vino a decirles que busquen a Katherine pero que Klaus no lo sepa… Pero que sentido tiene eso?-

-La verdad es que no lo se, pero estoy segura que eso que se robo Katherine es muy importante, tan importante que podría ayudarnos a…-

-Matar a Klaus…-

-Exacto.-

-Y… No sabes mas o menos que es?-

-No, por eso quiero ir al baile, porque tal vez Elijah este allí.-

-Elijah? No lo entiendo… No esta muerto?-

-Mmm… No, posiblemente este en el más profundo de los sueños originales.-

-Bueno, y como él podría ayudarte en algo?-

-Pues porque entre Elijah y yo nació cierta confianza y podría decirse "amistad", que tal vez me ayude en algo.-

-Podría ser buena idea pero, como piensas ir sin que Damon te lo estropee?-

-Aun no he pensado en eso…-

-Pues… Podrías decirle que sea tu acompañante…- La mire alzando una ceja sin entender a que quería llegar.- Veras Elena, si le dices que sea tu acompañante no va a poner ningún problema, es mas! Podría decir que va a estar encantado…-

-Si Bonnie, puede que tengas razón pero! Olvidas un importante detalle… Se ha vuelto muy sobre protector y no me va a dejar sola…-

-De eso te ocupas luego, lo importante es que vayas al baile.-

-Querrás decir "VAYAMOS".-

-No me han invitado…-

-Pero lo hará.-

-Ok, voy a sentarme a esperar mi invitación.-

Le sonríe mientras le daba un cariñoso empujón en el hombre mientras que ella se reía. Luego me levante de la cama ya que suponía que era muy tarde y tenia que dejarla descansar.-

-Bueno… Hasta mañana, descansa porque ahora que Klaus sabe que estas aquí no te va a dejar en paz.-

-Ja! Ni lo digas… Elena… Quieres que te ayude con Jeremy?-

-Mmmm… Tentador… Pero… Debo hacer esto sola.-

-Bien, entonces suerte con el.-

-Gracias.- Le dedique una pequeña sonrisa antes de abandonar su habitación. Cuando cerré la puerta mire a ambos lados temiendo encontrarme con Damon y, al ver que no había nadie por ahí salí corriendo por el pasillo rumbo a mi habitación. Cuando entre todo estaba apagado y aduras penas la luz de la luna se colaba entre las cortinas así que no venia por donde iba. Tropecé un par de veces antes de alcanzar el interruptor. Cuando lo presione espere ver a Damon detrás mio pero era obvio que él no estaba ahí, "Elena cálmate!" me dije a mi misma, para esta hora Damon ya debía estar en el quinto sueño.

Fui al baño a lavarme los dientes y a ponerme la pijama, cuando regrese a la habitación note que me había tocado una cama muy grande y que tal vez me perdería en ella. Así que tome todas las almohadas que encontré en la habitación y las metí en la cama para no sentirme tan sola en esa enorme cama. Después de pasar un largo rato dando vueltas en la cama por fin logre dormir pero, me desperté cuando sentí unos brazos en mi cintura. Si moverme baje la mirada para confirmar lo que me decía mi cuerpo. Y si, mi cuerpo tenía razón… Había unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

-Lamento despertarte.- Susurro Damon en mi oído. Con cuidado me gire sobre mi misma para poder verlo.- Porque tantas almohadas?-

-La cama es muy grande…-

-Podrías haberme llamado…-

-Que haces acá? No se suponía que estaríamos muy alejados?-

-Si…. Bueno creo que no voy a ser capas de cumplir mi parte del trato, así que lo siento.-

-Ni siquiera lo intentas…- Me sonrió mientras se tapaba los ojos con una mano. Se veía tan lindo… Como una mujer en su sano juicio no podría caer en sus redes? Era perfecto.

-Creo que deberías dormir… Yo me iré en un rato.-

-A donde?- Pregunte algo aterrada de que se fuera.

-Pues… No quiero causarte problemas si mañana nos ven salir de la misma habitación.-

-Mmm, tienes razón pero… Ya que estas aquí podrías quedarte, además acabas de decir que no puedes cumplir lo que acordamos y yo no pienso obligarte a nada, sin embargo! Tengo que cobrártelo de alguna manera…-

-En que estas pensando?-

-Bueno pues… Ya que no vas a hacer lo que dijimos podrías dejarme ir al baile.-

-Ni hablar! Eso no!-

-Porque no?-

-Porque no Elena, cual es tu necesidad de meterte en problemas?-

-Por favor…- Use mi mejor voz de suplica mientras hacia un ligero puchero; Damon entrecerró los ojos y luego soltó un gran suspiro. Ese gesto me hizo pensar que iba a decir que si, pero lo que hizo a continuación fue taparse completamente con el edredón.

-No! No! No!- Dijo mientras seguía bajo el edredón. Entonces recordé lo que me había dicho Bonnie… "Dile que sea tu acompañante".

-Y… Si eres mi acompañante?- Por como asomo ligeramente la cabeza para verme comprendí que Bonnie tenia mucha razón.

-Acompañante?-

-Si… Estarías conmigo toda la noche, llegaríamos juntos y nos iríamos juntos sin problema.- Bajo un poco mas el edredón para sacar sus brazos.

-Bien, pero vas a estar donde yo este… Y cuando yo diga que nos vamos NOS VAMOS!-

-Me parece bien.-

Me miro por un momento de forma desconfiada pero luego volvió a taparse con el edredón.

Se veía tan tierno!

-Me invitas?- Le pregunte mientras alzaba un poco el edredón para poder verlo.

-No tienes que pedirlo, sabes que eres bienvenida.- Acto seguido extendió sus brazos hacia mi para que me acostara a su lado. Puse mi cabeza sobre su pecho mientras el me abrazaba y me tapaba totalmente con el edredón simulando una improvisada cueva. Damon no dejaba de acariciarme el pelo cosa que solo me hacia sentir mucho sueño, era muy relajante, así que no se en que momento me quede dormida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Abrí ligeramente mis ojos y lo primero que vi fue el cuerpo de Damon, aun seguíamos con el edredón encima y eso me hizo preguntar ¿Cómo no me había ahogado con eso encima? Me pase una mano por la espalda y sentí que estaba sudando, algo que me desagrado bastante así que trate de soltarme del brazo de Damon pero cuando sintió que me alejaba de el como acto reflejo me apretó aun mas. Suspire un par de veces… Quería levantarme y bañarme para refrescarme pero no quería despertar a Damon… Se veía muy tierno durmiendo. A la final preferí quedarme ahí, a su lado… Mientras que no dejaba de sudar y sentía que me deshidrataba lentamente. Cerré los ojos y trate de no pensar en el calor que hacia, el sudor por todo mi cuerpo, la desesperación por respirar sin ese edredón encima y me volví a quedar dormida.

Me desperté al sentir un poco de frio, lentamente abrí los ojos y me gire un poco para encontrarme con la mirada de Jeremy, tenia el edredón en sus manos y las cejas alzadas en forma de sorpresa. Como acto reflejo me gire para ver si Damon aun estaba a mi lado y si! Él estaba ahí abrazándome como lo hizo toda la noche, pasando su mirada de Jeremy al edredón.

-Lo…. Siento… Creí que estabas… Sola… Y… Vine a despertarte.- Dijo Jeremy mientras soltaba el edredón y salía casi corriendo de la habitación.

Ay dios! Porque no escogí levantarme hace unas horas? Así me habría evitado este momento tan incomodo con Jeremy...

* * *

**Hola!**  
**Lamento la tardanza!**  
**Se que dije que ahora que estaba en vacaciones me iba a dedicar de lleno en la historia pero estaba haciendo algunas vueltas de la universidad y no me había podido dedicar a la historia.**

**Quiero agradecerles por sus review, me encantan! **  
**Ustedes me suben mucho el animo cuando abro mi correo y veo las notificaciones.**

**Se que como a mi, a ustedes les encantan los momentos Delena y puede que este capitulo no tenga muchos, pero puedo hacerles la promesa y adelantarles que las cosas se van a poner mucho mejor para nuestra pareja.**

**Espero que lo disfruten y nada... Como siempre les digo... Dejen sus review :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22**

**Damon**

Bueno… Las cosas no podían ser tan graves como la cara de Elena mostraba… Si, ya sé que Jeremy me había encontrado en la cama con Elena pero no estábamos haciendo nada, además no era la primera vez que dormíamos juntos… Puede que el detalle de encontrarnos abrazados no le cayera bien que digamos, pero no era tan grave.

Así que me levante de la cama y me dirigí al baño. Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con Elena cruzada de brazos enfrente mio.

-Que pasa?- Le pregunte imitando su posición.

-Eres un vampiro que tiene mejor oído que un perro y no pudiste escuchar que mi hermano venia?-

-Un perro? Es la mejor comparación que encontraste? En serio?-

-No estoy para juegos! No te das cuenta lo que esto implica?-

-Si, ahora no vas a poder darle mas espera a la charla que tienes pendiente con Jeremy.-

Elena me iba a contestar algo pero los suaves golpes en la puerta se lo impidieron. Me acerque a la puerta y la abrí para encontrarme a Bonnie ligeramente apoyada en el marco que sobre salía de la puerta.

-Que?- le pregunte.

-Siempre tan educado…-

-Oh lo siento, buenos días Bonnie dime en que puedo ayudarte.-

Bonnie rodo los ojos y empujándome un poco entro a la habitación.

-Elena?-

-Dime que no es tan grave Bonnie.- Respondió Elena mientras que yo me recostaba en la puerta.

-Pues… Esta un poco… Impactado podría ser la palabra... Porque no vas y hablas con el mientras nosotros preparamos el desayuno.-

-Donde esta?-

-En la entrada de la casa.-

Elena pasó por mi lado y salió de la habitación, mientras que Bonnie salía detrás de ella. Sin querer involucrarme en dramas familiares (aunque deseando poder estar al lado de Elena para apoyarla frente a su hermano) me fui a bañar mientras estaba el desayuno. Me tome gran tiempo en la ducha pensando en que le estaría diciendo Elena a su hermano pero, cuando me llego el olor a comida cerré la ducha y fui a cambiarme. Me puse unos jeans y una camiseta blanca con mis habituales zapatos. Baje y me senté en la isla de la cocina mientras Ric y Bonnie se acomodaban en la mesa.

-…Y como dormiste?- Me pregunto Ric.

-Bien-

Antes de que Ric pudiera decir algo más, Jeremy entro seguido de Elena. Ninguno de ellos me miraron pero cuando Elena se sentó en frente mio subió ligeramente la cabeza. Quise preguntarle que había pasado pero como si ella me leyera el pensamiento negó con la cabeza suavemente. El desayuno fue tan silencio que tuve que levantar la cabeza varias veces para comprobar que aun estaba acompañado. Uno por uno se fue levantando hasta que me quede solo con… Oh si, genial… Jeremy. Iba a levantarme pero Jeremy empezó a hablarme.

-No… No debí entrar así a la habitación, lo siento- Que? Me estaba pidiendo disculpas?

-No importa- Contesta rápidamente.

-Elena… Elena me ha explicado lo que pasa entre ustedes… Como si no lo supiera ya, pero me ha dicho que se lo están tomando en serio… Sé que mi hermana siente algo real por ti… Elena no es de las que tiene algo con alguien porque si pero, tu en realidad la quieres?- Levante las cejas a modo de sorpresa ya que no me habría imaginado que el pequeño Gilbert me preguntara eso…

-Claro que la quiero Jeremy… Pensé que ya lo había dejado claro hace rato…-

-Pues… Mira yo no me voy a meter en nada de ustedes, si Stefan no lo hace yo si que menos… Solo… No la lastimes.- Asentí con la cabeza ya que no sabia muy bien que decirle… Prometerle que jamás la lastimaría? No, no podía hacerlo… Ese tipo de promesar por lo general son las primeras en romperse, era obvio que no quería lastimar a Elena de ninguna manera pero prometer algo como eso estaba un poco sobre valorado.

Jeremy se levanto y dejo el plato en el fregadero y luego salió de la cocina dirigiéndose a las escaleras… Me quede un rato ahí, sentado mirando a la nada sin saber muy bien que hacer hasta que apareció Elena.

-Hola…- Elena se acomodó delicadamente a mi lado recostándose en el mesón de la cocina.

-Hola-

-Como te ha ido con Jeremy?-

-Creo que… Creo que bien-

-Y que te ha dicho?-

-Nada que tú debas saber…-

-Y porque no?-

-Porque si-

Elena hizo mala cara y se cruzo de brazos pero, un segundo después su cara reflejaba una repentina idea. Sujeto con ambas manos mi rostro y se acercó lo suficiente para que pudiera sentir su aliento rezarme el rostro.

-Bien, si no me quieres decir esta bien, lo entiendo pero… Creí que confiabas en mí y que no nos ocultábamos nada.-

Suspire pesadamente antes de hablar.

-Quería decirme que no se metería en lo de nosotros y que esperaba que no te lastimara- En el rostro de Elena se dibujo una gran sonrisa.- Sabes, usar el chantaje emocional no es correcto.- A continuación hizo su mejor cara de sorpresa acompañada de un pequeño puchero. Bien, Elena sabia jugar y lo peor de todo es que yo lo sabia! Porque esa seria exactamente mi respuesta si la situación fuera al contrario… Había pasado tanto tiempo con ella que había aprendido tantas actitudes mías que ahora era victima de mi propio invento… Que clase de monstruo sexi de hermosas curvas había creado?

-No era tan difícil contármelo verdad?- Asentí de mala gana- Bien, pero sabes algo… Me has hecho sentir mal con eso del "chantaje emocional" así que estoy dispuesta a recompensártelo de alguna manera…-

-Bueno… Ahora que hablas de recompensas… Pues creo que no nos hemos besado en… mmm… Déjame ver… mmm… Varias horas?-

-Si, creo que han sido varias horas…-

Elena se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior lo que para mi fue una invitación, así que sin esperar algún otro movimiento de su parte me lance a sus labios como si mi vida dependiera de eso. La sujete del cuello mientras ella pasaba sus manos a mi espalda metiendo tímidamente sus manos bajo mi camiseta. Solté su cuello solo para pasar mis manos a su cintura mientras bajaba muy despacio mi boca a su cuello. Pude sentir el escalofrió que paso por su cuerpo tan pronto puse mis labios en su cuello y, a modo de que continuara ella mando su cabeza hacia atrás para darme mas espacio… Aun no lograba superar la suavidad de su piel, tocar su piel con mis labios me daba un subidón de adrenalina que apenas podía controlar… Así que dejándome llevar por mis impulsos metí mis manos bajo su camiseta y la empecé a subir lentamente, tan lento que creo que Elena no se dio cuenta que se estaba quedando sin ropa. Pronto deje caer su camiseta al suelo y empecé a enfocarme en el pequeño pantalón que traía puesto… Cuando logre desabrochar el botón el carraspeo de la garganta de Bonnie me hizo volver a la realidad, donde estábamos en una casa con 3 personas más, en medio de cocina a plena luz del día. Me agache para recoger la camiseta de Elena y taparla por encima, mientras que Elena se ponía de mil colores.

-No han oído la puerta?- Pregunto Bonnie con una cara muy picara.

-La puerta?- Pregunto Elena

-Si, la puerta han venido a entregarnos esto…- Bonnie tenía en sus manos unos cuantos sobres que movía a modo de abanico.

-Y que es?- Pregunte acercándome a Bonnie para quitarle los sobres.

-Creo que son invitaciones…-

-El baile?- Dijo Elena mientras se acercaba a mirar que era.

-Mmm si, Para Elena Gilbert, Para Bonnie Bennett, Para Jeremy Gilbert, Para Alaric Saltzman y Para Damon Salvatore… Ja! Porque no mandaba una sola invitación y ya?- Dije algo molesto mientras le entregaba los sobres a Elena.

Elena abrió uno de los sobres con cuidado y empezó a leer en voz alta.

-"Estimado señor:

Quiero invitarlo al gran baile que se realizara con la intención de presentarme al pueblo.

Lugar: Casa del lago.

Día: Viernes 15 de Junio.

Hora: 8:00 pm

Recuerde que sin su invitación no se le permitirá la entrada.

Cordialmente:

Niklaus Mikaelson."…. Bueno ahora ya sabemos porque una invitación por cada persona.-

-Viernes 15? Eso es este viernes…- Dijo Bonnie.

Ric entro a la cocina seguido de Jeremy. Les contamos rápidamente lo del baile a lo que Ric dijo que no estaba seguro que fuera Elena ya que podría ser una trampa. Yo estuve de acuerdo con el pero Elena alego diciendo que ya había quedado en algo conmigo a lo que tan solo pude torcer la boca y quedarme callado. Ellos siguieron hablando mientras que yo iba en busca de mi teléfono, recordando que tenía una charla pendiente.

Tome aire cuando tuve el teléfono en mi mano y marque.

-"Hola?"-

-Hola Stef…-

-"Damon… A que se debe tu llamada?"-

-Ehh no se, tal vez porque desapareciste para irte con Rebekah, que esta pasando?-

-"No puedo decírtelo ahora"-

-Entonces cuando? Como es que Rebekah también esta buscando a Katherine?-

-"Damon… Porque no nos vemos hoy y te lo cuento todo…"-

-Bien, donde?-

-"Te parece bien cerca al puente Wickery?"-

-Si claro, ahora salgo-

-"Bien… Ya nos vemos"-

Hasta que corte la comunicación con Stefan fue que me di cuenta que tenia que inventarme algo para que Elena no me dijera que quería ir conmigo. Mmm bueno tal vez no tendría que inventarme nada, podría saltar por la ventana y salir corriendo… Si esa era una buena idea. Así que puse atención de que nadie estuviera cerca y pudiera verme. Abrí la ventana y salte, apenas toque el suelo corrí muy rápido rumbo al puente. En unos cuantos minutos llegue al puente donde Stefan me esperaba.

-Viniste corriendo? Que paso con tu auto?-

-No quería llamar la atención.-

Stefan hizo una pequeña sonrisa y se metió las manos a los bolsillos.

-Supongo que ya les enviaron las invitaciones al baile.-

.Si, hace poco… También te han invitado?-

-Si… Elena va a ir?-

-Claro, ya la conoces… Aunque preferiría que no fuera ya le he dicho que si vamos a ir.-

-Damon… Tienes que cuidar muy bien de Elena esa noche, no la pierdas de vista ni un solo momento porque… Me he enterado que Katherine va a estar también.-

-Como que te has enterado?-

-Bueno, básicamente ella me llamo hace unos días y me dijo que iba a negociar su vida con Klaus…-

-Y que tiene que ver Elena en eso?-

-No lo se, pero tratándose de Katherine es mejor no descuidar a Elena.-

-Si, tienes razón… Oye, porque te has ido de la casa? Y que haces con Rebekah?-

-Mmm quiero que sepas que no me he ido por lo que pasa entre Elena y tú, fui a buscar a Rebekah porque ella sabe algo muy importante de Klaus… Lo que le robo Katherine a Klaus es algo así como un amuleto. Según lo que ella me ha contado ese amuleto se lo dio su madre para que lo cuidara de todo, nunca pensaron que fuera algo importante hasta el día que Katherine se lo robo… Al parecer ese amuleto más que un simple objeto es lo que mantiene a Klaus con vida.-

-Que? Como que con vida? Haber eso no tiene sentido, si no tiene ese amuleto a su lado se va a morir… Pero ayer estuvo en la casa y parecía bastante bien.-

-Si Damon, él esta bien porque ha obligado a un par de brujos para que lo ayuden, por eso se alegro tanto cuando se entero que Bonnie volvía al pueblo. Esta canalizando la energía de Bonnie y ella no se esta dando cuenta.-

-Y porque a Bonnie?-

-Eso no lo se aun, supongo que es por ser una Bennett. Mira lo que importa es que si Katherine vuelve al pueblo podríamos tener ese amuleto.-

-Si pero, aquí ahí algo raro… Porque Rebekah no quiere que Klaus se entere que ella esta buscando a Katherine por su cuenta?-

-Quiere el amuleto… Cree que ese amuleto podría ayudarla a traer a su mamá de vuelta.-

-Pero… Entonces Klaus moriría.-

-Por eso estoy ayudando a Rebekah-

-No lo se Stef, no me fio de ella-

-Pues yo tampoco pero, por ahora es nuestra mejor opción-

-Katherine te ha dicho algo sobre ese amuleto?-

-No-

-Bien pues, tenemos que estar pendientes de la llegada de Katherine y obligarla para que nos lo entregue.-

-Pienso igual que tú, solo espero que Katherine no halla buscado a Klaus, porque si ya lo hizo estamos jodidos.-

Mi teléfono vibro en mi bolsillo.

Era Elena.

-Hola-

-"Damon donde estas?"-

-He salido a caminar un rato-

-"Dime donde estas y voy para allá"-

-No, ya voy para la casa-

-"Pasa algo?"-

-No claro que no-

Elena se quedo callada un momento y luego volvió a hablar.

-"Bien pues, aquí te espero… Estoy segura que si pasara algo me lo contarías porque se supone que no nos ocultamos nada."- Ohhh que bien, aquí vamos otra vez con el chantaje emocional.

-Claro- Fue lo único que respondí antes de que ella me colgara.

-Sera mejor que me vaya antes de que alguien nos vea juntos.- Dijo Stefan.

-Claro… Avísame cuando sepas algo más de Katherine.-

-Claro… Cuida… Cuida de Elena-

-Claro que si… Siempre lo hago.- Stefan sonrió un poco y luego se fue hacia su auto, eso me hizo recordar que tenia que regresar caminando.

Corrí y pronto llegue a la casa donde Elena me esperaba sentada en la entrada.

-Hola- La salude.

-Hola… Donde estabas?-

-Mmm por ahí con Stefan…-

-Stefan? Que te ha dicho? Como esta? Lo esta obligando Rebekah?-

-No lo esta obligando… Esta bien y me ha contado varias cosas muy interesantes….-

Debía contarle todo a Elena así me haría mas fáciles las cosas y no se pondría en peligro como hacia de costumbre. Si lo del amuleto era verdad podríamos deshacernos de Klaus aunque… Que consecuencia traería eso?

Algo que había dicho Stefan aun me rondaba en la cabeza… Porque Katherine que siempre estaba dispuesta a todo para salvar su vida quería venir a hacer algún tipo de trato con Klaus? Ella no se pondría en peligro de esa manera sabiendo que tan pronto como Klaus la vea la matara… Algo estaba tramando, ella no le daría a Klaus lo que quiere tan fácilmente… Pero en que estaba pensando?

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno como les dije la vez anterior me voy a dedicar de lleno a a la historia :D**  
**Espero les guste el capitulo y dejen sus review.**

**Besos :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23**

**Elena**

Damon me conto todo con suma tranquilidad, como si fuera algo muy normal… De alguna manera le agradecía que tuviera esa actitud ya que me hacia sentir muy calmada.

-… Y ahora tenemos que esperar a que aparezca Katherine.- Termino diciendo Damon.

-Y crees que te entregue el amuleto?-

-Mmm… no-

-Entonces?- Le pregunte subiendo un poco el tono de mi voz y abriendo mis ojos.

-Pues no se, ya veré… Ahora lo importante es que me prometas que no vas a hacer ninguna estupidez en el dicho baile.-

-Que quieres decir con estupidez…?-

-Pues cualquier cosa que te ponga en peligro.-

-Y si… Y si lo que voy a hacer es buscar ayuda?- Damon levanto una de sus cejas, un gesto que me dejo claro que eso no valía como respuesta.- Ok, no hare ninguna estupidez, feliz?-

-Si, por ahora… Ahora entremos, empieza a hacer frio y lo que menos quiero es que te resfríes-

-Le vas a contar a Bonnie lo que pasa?-

-Si claro, supongo que tiene que saber que la están usando como maquina dispensadora de magia.-

Entramos a la casa y tuve el impulso de entrelazar mi mano con la de él, cuando el sintió mi mano me sonrió y le dio un ligero apretón. Cuando llegamos a la sala vimos a Bonnie y a Jeremy sentados riéndose; Damon le dijo a Jeremy que llamara a Ric porque tenía que contarles algo importante. Como yo ya había oído toda la historia fui a la cocina a buscar algo de tomar. Un rato después llego Bonnie a hacerme compañía.

-Ahora se porque me sentía en ciertos momentos muy cansada.- Dijo Bonnie.

-Siento mucho que te usen de esa forma.-

-Elena no pasa nada, lo bueno de que usen mi magia es que puedo llegar a hacer una conexión con ellos… tal vez nos sea útil en algún momento.-

Le sonreí un poco y luego me lance para abrazarla. A pesar de todo Bonnie siempre ponía la cara amable y daba el lado positivo de todo. Ella me devolvió el abrazo y empezó a reírse.

-Que es tan gracioso?-

-Nada Elena, solo me pregunto que vas a hacer esta noche que te quedas sola con Damon.-

-Como que sola?-

-Pues hace un rato llamo la señora que estaba viviendo en tu casa para decirnos que ya la casa estaba vacía y que podíamos pasarnos en cualquier momento… Así que Ric dijo que lo mejor es que nos fuéramos hoy.-

-Como? Pero si apenas llegaron ayer!-

-Si Elena pero, yo no me siento muy cómoda en una casa de vampiros… Tú me entiendes.-

-Bueno si… Entonces me voy con ustedes.-

-Y crees que Damon te va a dejar ir? Acaba de decir que lo mejor por ahora es que tu estés cerca de el.-

-Pues él puede irse con nosotros y…-

-Elena! Es que no me coges el mensaje? Te estoy dando una noche a solas con Damon para que continúen lo que dejaron a medias esta mañana-

-Bonnie!-

-Bien, no voy a decir más pero creo que dejaste muy mal a Damon esta mañana-

-Bonnie! Pero que cosas dices…- Bonnie iba a contestar algo pero fue interrumpida por Damon.

-Ric quiere saber si te falta algo para meter al auto-

-No, ya lo tengo todo listo.-

-Como así? Ya te vas?-Le pregunte frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-Si, ya casi se hace de noche y es mejor irnos ahora… Además tal vez tu y Damon tengan algo que hacer…- Le abrí los ojos a Bonnie para que se callara mientras Damon curvaba sus labios a modo de sonrisa.-En fin… Me voy ya… Mañana cuando te levantes me llamas y vamos a ver que vestidos nos pondremos el viernes te parece?-

-Si claro- Bonnie se acercó y me abrazo, luego me susurro al oído "Espero que aproveches esta noche, pero por favor no llegues tan cansada mañana a nuestra cita" y luego me soltó mientras que yo la miraba totalmente sorprendida.

-Adiós Damon-

-Nos vemos Bonnie.-

Salí detrás de Bonnie algo avergonzada ya que sabía que Damon había oído muy bien lo que había dicho Bonnie. En la entrada estaba Jeremy y Ric esperando a Bonnie, los abrace y a los pocos minutos Damon y yo estábamos solos en la casa.

-Vas a comer algo? Aprovéchame… Estoy dispuesto a cocinar hoy.- Dijo Damon mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

-Bueno! Ya que tú cocinas…-

Damon sonrió un poco mientras entrabamos a la cocina. Se acercó a la nevera y empezó a nombrarme las posibles comidas que podría preparar.

-… Y si te gustan los ravioles también puedo prepararlos…-

-Pues que sean ravioles, de que son?-

-Mmm… Parece que son de pollo y… Carne.- Damon se acercó el paquete a la cara y empezó a olerlo.- Si! Pollo y carne.-

-Genial… Quieres que te ayude con la salsa?-

-Ey! Dije que yo cocinaría… Así que siéntate y observa.-

Damon se puso manos a la obra, desordenando un poco la impecable cocina, mientras que yo lo observa como idiota pensando que era la cosa mas perfecta que había visto en mi vida. Hablamos un buen rato sobre todo, sobre Stefan, sobre lo que haríamos ahora con todo lo que pasaba… Hasta hablamos de que quería hacer con mi vida y mi sueño de "que quería ser cuando fuera grande". La verdad es que fue un gran momento para ambos, conocernos desde un lado mas humano y no tan pasional como siempre hacíamos.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista Damon la sirvió y comimos en silencio. Debo decir que la salsa que había hecho Damon esta aun mejor de lo que olía, y los ravioles… Eran una delicia!

Cuando terminamos después de una larga discusión sobre quien lavaría los platos por fin convencí a Damon que yo lo haría. Él se encargo de secar los platos y acomodarlos con cuidado en su lugar.

-Bueno… Hemos acabado…- Le dije secándome las manos.

-Sip…-

-Quieres hacer algo mas?-

-Que sugieres?-

-No, nada… Solo te lo pregunto, nada más... Aunque espero que no quieras hacer nada ya que estoy algo cansada.-

-Vale, pues ve descansa.-

Ve y descansa? Ya? Así? Sin mas me iba a dejar ir?

Trate de hacerle mi mejor sonrisa y luego me dirigí a las escaleras. Damon me acompaño a la puerta. Me dio un ligero beso en la frente y se fue.

Entre a mi habitación algo mal humorada… Pensé que se quedaría conmigo… Pero se fue. Entre al baño me lave los dientes y luego de ponerme la pijama me metí bajo el edredón. Di varias veces vueltas en la cama hasta que sin soportarlo más me levante de la cama y salí de mi habitación. Camine silenciosamente por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Damon. Me quede enfrente de la puerta y luego me di la vuelta para volver a mi habitación. "Pero que haces Elena? Si quieres pasar la noche con Damon ve y hazlo realidad… No tienes que esperar a que él te busque…" Me dije a mi misma, además recordaba las palabras de Bonnie en mi cabeza como si estuviera ahí. "Aprovecha esta noche, aprovecha esta noche…"

Tome la perilla y delicadamente la gire mientras empujaba de la puerta. Asome mi cabeza y… No podía ver nada! Estaba totalmente oscuro. Entre y cerré la puerta y me acerque a la cama donde había estado hace unas noches. Cuando mis piernas chocaron con la cama baje mis manos para tocar el edredón. Debía ver estúpida ya que la risa de Damon se empezó a oír.

-Oh Dios mio! Que vas a hacerme?- Me pregunto fingiendo miedo en su voz.

-Porque no prendes la luz? No veo nada!-

-No me dijiste que estabas cansada?-

-Cambie de opinión.-

Damon se volvió a reír y prendió una de las luces. Cuando por fin lo pude ver note que iba sin camisa. Abrí ligeramente mi boca y acto seguido sentí los labios de Damon en los míos. Me beso con tanta intensidad que en pocos minutos podía sentir a mi corazón palpitar más y más fuerte. Damon se alejó un poco cortando el beso y se quedo observándome de pie frente a la cama.

-¿Cómo ha estado la comida? ¿Ha sido de tu agrado?- Pregunto Damon.

-Fue maravillosa –respondí, soltando el aire que había contenido en los pulmones.

-Me alegra oír eso -respondió él, sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Era increíblemente sensual. Podía sentir como mi cuerpo empezaba a calentarse. Mi cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera en fuego, y él todavía no me había tocado.

Él continuó mirándome, y eso entorpeció mis movimientos. Estaba hipnotizada por su mirada, tanto así que casi no repare cuando Damon se acercó un poco más a la cama. Se agachó delante mio, estirando la mano para tocar mi cara.

-¿Por qué has venido? -preguntó como si estuviera sufriendo mientras acariciaba mi cara, mis ojos revoloteaban por la suavidad.

-Se me antojo -respondí, defensivamente. Damon se subió a la cama y se posiciono detrás mio.

-¿Por qué? -susurró en mi oreja, causando que todos los vellos del cuello se me erizaran.

-Se me antojo -repetí, entre dientes apretados. Damon gruñó frustrado e hizo que me recargara en su pecho. Esto le hizo tener una clara visión de mis pechos medio descubiertos.

-Mmm, hermosa -susurró Damon más para sí mismo -Hueles delicioso. ¿Puedo probar? -preguntó, haciendo una larga lamida en el lado de mi cuello, llevando su boca hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja. Uno de sus colmillos perforó ligeramente la carne suave lo que provoco una mueca de mi parte. Respire en busca de aire cuando Damon sopló frío aire contra el camino que su lengua había hecho en mi cuello.

-Sabes increíble... aquí -dijo, pellizcando suavemente mi cuello. Los colmillos rasguñaban y empujaban mi piel deliciosamente.

-No puedo esperar para probarte todo -gruñó Damon, mordiendo firmemente mi clavícula. Gemí en éxtasis y dolor. Él lo hacía tan lento, mucho más lento que nunca, y era increíble. Jodidamente increíble. Mi cuerpo se sentía como en fuego, y todo lo que él había hecho era lamerme y morderme.

-Mi hermosa Elena ¿Eso es lo que quieres de mí? ¿Un monstruo? ¿Por qué vienes aquí y me atormentas? -Sonreí agradecida de que le estuviera dando la espalda a Damon, así que él no podía verme. Amaba lo que Damon estaba haciendo. Sólo me estaba calentando. Podía sentir ya la humedad entre mis piernas, pronto empezaría a caer por mis muslos y no podría esperar.

-A ti, te quiero a ti -dije a través de mi dificultosa respiración. Damon gruñó en apreciación, empujando sus caderas contra mi espalda. Podía sentir cuanto me deseaba Damon en ese momento.

Él mordió fuerte mi clavícula, sus dedos jugaban y desataban los botones de mi pijama, mientras que yo seguía con la respiración todavía más errática.

Damon movió sus atenciones al otro lado de mi cuello mientras desataba cada botón de mi pijama. Él suavemente bajó la parte superior de mi pijama para revelar mis desnudos pechos de un blanco cremoso. Damon jadeo un poco al verlos. Pude ver el temblor que pasó a través de él y sonreí, agradecida de que todavía no pudiera verme la cara.

-Exquisito -murmuró contra mi cuello mientras bajaba mi pijama hasta mi cintura, dejándolo ahí, por el momento. Todo lo que podía hacer era gemir mientras él me masajeaba los pechos, nunca alejando su boca de mi cuello.

-Tan flexibles, tan suaves -gruñó, tocando suavemente mis senos, mis caderas se movían contra él involuntariamente. La fricción se sentía increíble. No podía evitar rozarme con él.

Damon detuvo su tarea en mi cuello, y me alejó de él, de repente sentí un poco de frío. Amaba lo que estaba haciendo, y aunque me despertaría con el cuello luciendo como un leopardo, me gustaba. Realmente me gustaba.

-Debemos parar. Podría lastimarte -Actuó con sufrimiento Damon, mientras inhalaba y exhalaba.

-No -grite, mis senos rebotaban mientras corría hacia él.-No me importa, te necesito.

Damon gruñó, mientras me hacia acostar en la cama.

-¿Por qué me tientas así? ¿Tienes idea alguna de todo lo que me haces? -preguntó, delirante, tomando mi mano y poniéndola en su regazo.

- No te estoy tentando de ninguna manera–gemí a la vez que lo reprendía, Damon llevo sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, mientras se sentaba en mi cintura. Estaba sentado encima mio lo suficientemente cerca para sentir el calor que irradiaba, pero lo suficientemente lejos para que no sintiera el peso de su cuerpo.

-¡No hagas eso de nuevo! -reprendió él, sus ojos brillaban mientras me miraba. Me sentí hipnotizada. Había algo peligroso en la manera en como me estaba mirando. Era una mirada dominante. Parecía como si fuera su presa y él estuviera a punto de atacar.

-Pero, Da… -comencé, pero fui cortada cuando él con delicadeza me bajaba el resto del pijama, para encontrarse que había estado desnuda debajo de mi pijama todo el tiempo.

-¿Tienes que tentarme tanto? –dijo suavemente. Me dio una larga, y grácil lamida alrededor de mi ombligo, haciendo que mi cuerpo temblara. Me besó el estómago, justo debajo de mis pechos y depositó un beso debajo de cada uno antes de tomar mi pezón izquierdo en su boca.

Llame su nombre en el éxtasis, arqueando mi espalda para acercarme más a su boca. Él chupó, lamió y mordió suavemente mi pezón. Con una mano masajeando mi cadera, él agarró firmemente mi otro pezón con la que tenía libre, pellizcándolo hasta que coincidía perfectamente con la perla que su lengua pecaminosamente jugaba.

-Tienes un sabor delicioso aquí, pero me pregunto qué tal sabes… aquí- dijo con picardía, maniobrando su mano para que abarcara mi sexo. Empuje mis caderas contra su mano, suplicando con mis movimientos y voz por más. Él le sonrió mientras yo volvía a retorcerme contra su mano que sólo seguía encima de mio.

-Por favor, tócame- suplique, mi voz era desesperada, mi cuerpo se retorcía igualmente de desesperado. Damon dejó que su dedo de deslizara en medio de mis pliegues húmedos, lo que provoco que ambos gimiéramos. Estaba tan mojada. Moví mis caderas contra los dedos de Damon y él se río. Detuvo sus movimientos.

-Permíteme- Dijo él mientras deslizaba su dedo por mi sexo de arriba hacia abajo, burlándose de mi de la mejor manera. Gemí, respirando profundamente. Él detuvo su dedo justo arriba de donde deseaba desesperadamente que me tocara. Me miró desde entre mis piernas, y en lugar de tocarme, le dio una rápida lamida, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se sacudiera.

—Oh, Dios —solté, aferrándome de las sábanas a mí alrededor mientras Damon se daba un festín. Él pellizcó mi clítoris con sus colmillos y eso sólo causó que mi cuerpo se sacudiera todavía más. Él sabía lo que estaba haciendo y justo cuando pensé que ya no podría soportarlo más, metió dos dedos en mi, causando que arquera la espalda en la cama.

Su lengua trabajo lenta y meticulosamente, acariciando cada pulgada de mi cuerpo mientras sus dedos se adentraban en mí lentamente, en el momento en que sus dedos se doblaron, mi cuerpo se levantó de la cama.

-Damon- Dije sin aliento, mientras comenzaba a empujar mis caderas hacia su cara, tirando de su cabello con fuerza. Podía sentir el cosquilleo en mi estómago primero. Las chispas de placer comenzaban a dispararse desde mis piernas a mis brazos y de repente el orgasmo recorrió mi cuerpo. Grite su nombre mientras mi cuerpo se sacudía violentamente contra la cama. Damon no dejó su tarea mientras bebía de mí. Con el tiempo se detuvo, alejando su boca de mí. Él me miró. Mi cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor y algo rojo. Pude ver por la forma como me miraba que no podía esperar a tenerme. Deje que mis manos tocaran su amplio pecho, mientras me deleitaba de la suavidad de los planos pectorales. Pase una mano por uno de sus pezones y él gimió antes de tomar mi mano.

-Elena, hoy tú no vas a hacer nada- Dijo, comenzando a desabrochar sus pantalones. Lentamente se los bajó para revelar que tampoco él tenía ropa interior. Él siseó cuando el frío aire golpeó su erección una vez que estuvo libre. No podía apartar los ojos de él. En alguna otra situación, Damon habría dicho algo ingenioso y sarcástico. Pero ahora se mantuvo quieto esperando mientras que yo sólo lo miraba. Había tenido mi parte equitativa de hombres desnudos, pero ninguno se comparaba con Damon. Su cuerpo era hermoso, cada parte de él.

Hice un intento de agarrar su enorme erección, pero él me apartó la mano.

-Mi amor, ¿qué he dicho? Hoy no haces nada.-

Damon se puso encima mio. Él me miró, como la vez anterior… Pidiendo mi permiso. Asentí y Damon se adentró en mí, los dos gruñimos ante la sensación. Era una especie de sensación deliciosa para los dos mientras Damon comenzaba con un ritmo lento. Él venía y yo lo emparejaba. Cuando él me embestía, yo me alzaba.

-Elena- Gruñó él mientras aceleraba sus movimientos. Yo sólo grite su nombre en respuesta, tirando de su cabello mientras deslizaba mis manos hacia sus hombros y los usaba para impulsarme.

-Damon- Grite mientras que sentía como yo misma me salía de control por lo fuerte que me embestía. Es como si pudiera leerme la mente. No tenía que decirle más rápido o lento, suave o fuerte. Él sabía que quería, y me lo entregaba.

-Tan cerca- Grite, mientras el hormigueo familiar comenzó a avanzar desde los dedos de mis pies. Las embestidas de Damon se hicieron más frenéticas mientras agarraba mis caderas y me embestía cada vez más fuerte y más profundo. Ambos gemíamos excesivamente, mientras el placer nos invadía. Nuestros cuerpos chocaban con cada embestida. La cabecera de la cama golpeaba sonoramente contra la pared, pero a ninguno le importaba.

-¡Damon!- Grite mientras mi cuerpo se convulsionaba en el orgasmo que me arrasaba. Damon me siguió poco después, jadeando mi nombre. Recargó la cabeza en mi hombro mientras lentamente bajaba del post-coito.

-Eso ha sido lo mas increíble que he vivido- Dijo Damon mientras seguía jadeando. Le sonreí y le di un tierno beso en los labios. Después de unos minutos Damon se bajo de mi cuerpo y se acomodó a mi lado. Me gire para poder verlo y él puso ambas manos en mi cara mientras que uno de mis brazos descansaba en su cintura. Empezó a darme besos por toda la cara mientras que yo me dejaba llevar por la sensación que provocaba en mi piel. Poco a poco fui cerrando mis ojos hasta que me quede dormida. Muy lejos de la realidad escuche la voz de Damon susurrando un "Te amo". No se muy bien si era producto de un hermoso sueño o aun no estaba tan inconsciente como creía y él en realidad había pronunciado aquellas dos palabras tan hermosas.

* * *

**Hola niñas!**

**Bueno... Capitulo 100% Delena.**  
**Debo confesar que necesite algo de ayuda para escribirlo ya que **  
**me trabe horrible tratando de describir la parte sexual entre Damon**  
**y Elena pero! Prometo mejorar. :D**

**Espero que les guste y... Nada mas... Dejen su review.**

**Gracias!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola!**

**Quiero contarles que quise hacer este capitulo otra vez ya que el anterior no lo sentía tan mio, como les comente anteriormente necesite ayuda para contarlo pero no me convencía mucho así que hice uno mas parecido a mi.**

**El final de esta historia ya se esta acercando y pues va a ser muy difícil que Damon y Elena tengas momentos románticos dignos de contar así que en cierta forma es bueno que tenga dos alternativas para este capitulo que es netamente Delena.**

**Espero que les guste y... Deja tu review :D**

**Les mando un abrazo grande y espero poder subir pronto el capitulo 24.**

**Gracias por leer mi historia... **

* * *

**Capitulo 23**

**Elena**

Damon me conto todo con suma tranquilidad, como si fuera algo muy normal… De alguna manera le agradecía que tuviera esa actitud ya que me hacia sentir muy calmada.

-… Y ahora tenemos que esperar a que aparezca Katherine.- Termino diciendo Damon.

-Y crees que te entregue el amuleto?-

-Mmm… no-

-Entonces?- Le pregunte subiendo un poco el tono de mi voz y abriendo mis ojos.

-Pues no se, ya veré… Ahora lo importante es que me prometas que no vas a hacer ninguna estupidez en el dicho baile.-

-Que quieres decir con estupidez…?-

-Pues cualquier cosa que te ponga en peligro.-

-Y si… Y si lo que voy a hacer es buscar ayuda?- Damon levanto una de sus cejas, un gesto que me dejo claro que eso no valía como respuesta.- Ok, no hare ninguna estupidez, feliz?-

-Si, por ahora… Ahora entremos, empieza a hacer frio y lo que menos quiero es que te resfríes-

-Le vas a contar a Bonnie lo que pasa?-

-Si claro, supongo que tiene que saber que la están usando como maquina dispensadora de magia.-

Entramos a la casa y tuve el impulso de entrelazar mi mano con la de él, cuando el sintió mi mano me sonrió y le dio un ligero apretón. Cuando llegamos a la sala vimos a Bonnie y a Jeremy sentados riéndose; Damon le dijo a Jeremy que llamara a Ric porque tenía que contarles algo importante. Como yo ya había oído toda la historia fui a la cocina a buscar algo de tomar. Un rato después llego Bonnie a hacerme compañía.

-Ahora se porque me sentía en ciertos momentos muy cansada.- Dijo Bonnie.

-Siento mucho que te usen de esa forma.-

-Elena no pasa nada, lo bueno de que usen mi magia es que puedo llegar a hacer una conexión con ellos… tal vez nos sea útil en algún momento.-

Le sonreí un poco y luego me lance para abrazarla. A pesar de todo Bonnie siempre ponía la cara amable y daba el lado positivo de todo. Ella me devolvió el abrazo y empezó a reírse.

-Que es tan gracioso?-

-Nada Elena, solo me pregunto que vas a hacer esta noche que te quedas sola con Damon.-

-Como que sola?-

-Pues hace un rato llamo la señora que estaba viviendo en tu casa para decirnos que ya la casa estaba vacía y que podíamos pasarnos en cualquier momento… Así que Ric dijo que lo mejor es que nos fuéramos hoy.-

-Como? Pero si apenas llegaron ayer!-

-Si Elena pero, yo no me siento muy cómoda en una casa de vampiros… Tú me entiendes.-

-Bueno si… Entonces me voy con ustedes.-

-Y crees que Damon te va a dejar ir? Acaba de decir que lo mejor por ahora es que tu estés cerca de el.-

-Pues él puede irse con nosotros y…-

-Elena! Es que no me coges el mensaje? Te estoy dando una noche a solas con Damon para que continúen lo que dejaron a medias esta mañana-

-Bonnie!-

-Bien, no voy a decir más pero creo que dejaste muy mal a Damon esta mañana-

-Bonnie! Pero que cosas dices…- Bonnie iba a contestar algo pero fue interrumpida por Damon.

-Ric quiere saber si te falta algo para meter al auto-

-No, ya lo tengo todo listo.-

-Como así? Ya te vas?-Le pregunte frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-Si, ya casi se hace de noche y es mejor irnos ahora… Además tal vez tu y Damon tengan algo que hacer…- Le abrí los ojos a Bonnie para que se callara mientras Damon curvaba sus labios a modo de sonrisa.-En fin… Me voy ya… Mañana cuando te levantes me llamas y vamos a ver que vestidos nos pondremos el viernes te parece?-

-Si claro- Bonnie se acercó y me abrazo, luego me susurro al oído "Espero que aproveches esta noche, pero por favor no llegues tan cansada mañana a nuestra cita" y luego me soltó mientras que yo la miraba totalmente sorprendida.

-Adiós Damon-

-Nos vemos Bonnie.-

Salí detrás de Bonnie algo avergonzada ya que sabía que Damon había oído muy bien lo que había dicho Bonnie. En la entrada estaba Jeremy y Ric esperando a Bonnie, los abrace y a los pocos minutos Damon y yo estábamos solos en la casa.

-Vas a comer algo? Aprovéchame… Estoy dispuesto a cocinar hoy.- Dijo Damon mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

-Bueno! Ya que tú cocinas…-

Damon sonrió un poco mientras entrabamos a la cocina. Se acercó a la nevera y empezó a nombrarme las posibles comidas que podría preparar.

-… Y si te gustan los ravioles también puedo prepararlos…-

-Pues que sean ravioles, de que son?-

-Mmm… Parece que son de pollo y… Carne.- Damon se acercó el paquete a la cara y empezó a olerlo.- Si! Pollo y carne.-

-Genial… Quieres que te ayude con la salsa?-

-Ey! Dije que yo cocinaría… Así que siéntate y observa.-

Damon se puso manos a la obra, desordenando un poco la impecable cocina, mientras que yo lo observa como idiota pensando que era la cosa mas perfecta que había visto en mi vida. Hablamos un buen rato sobre todo, sobre Stefan, sobre lo que haríamos ahora con todo lo que pasaba… Hasta hablamos de que quería hacer con mi vida y mi sueño de "que quería ser cuando fuera grande". La verdad es que fue un gran momento para ambos, conocernos desde un lado mas humano y no tan pasional como siempre hacíamos.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista Damon la sirvió y comimos en silencio. Debo decir que la salsa que había hecho Damon esta aun mejor de lo que olía, y los ravioles… Eran una delicia!

Cuando terminamos después de una larga discusión sobre quien lavaría los platos por fin convencí a Damon que yo lo haría. Él se encargo de secar los platos y acomodarlos con cuidado en su lugar.

-Bueno… Hemos acabado…- Le dije secándome las manos.

-Sip…-

-Quieres hacer algo mas?-

-Que sugieres?-

-No, nada… Solo te lo pregunto, nada más... Aunque espero que no quieras hacer nada ya que estoy algo cansada.-

-Vale, pues ve descansa.-

Ve y descansa? Ya? Así? Sin mas me iba a dejar ir?

Trate de hacerle mi mejor sonrisa y luego me dirigí a las escaleras. Damon me acompaño a la puerta. Me dio un ligero beso en la frente y se fue.

Entre a mi habitación algo mal humorada… Pensé que se quedaría conmigo… Pero se fue. Entre al baño me lave los dientes y luego de ponerme la pijama me metí bajo el edredón. Di varias veces vueltas en la cama hasta que sin soportarlo más me levante de la cama y salí de mi habitación. Camine silenciosamente por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Damon. Me quede enfrente de la puerta y luego me di la vuelta para volver a mi habitación. "Pero que haces Elena? Si quieres pasar la noche con Damon ve y hazlo realidad… No tienes que esperar a que él te busque…" Me dije a mi misma, además recordaba las palabras de Bonnie en mi cabeza como si estuviera ahí. "Aprovecha esta noche, aprovecha esta noche…"

Tome la perilla y delicadamente la gire mientras empujaba de la puerta. Asome mi cabeza y… No podía ver nada! Estaba totalmente oscuro. Entre y cerré la puerta y me acerque a la cama donde había estado hace unas noches. Cuando mis piernas chocaron con la cama baje mis manos para tocar el edredón. Debía ver estúpida ya que la risa de Damon se empezó a oír.

-Oh Dios mio! Que vas a hacerme?- Me pregunto fingiendo miedo en su voz.

-Porque no prendes la luz? No veo nada!-

-No me dijiste que estabas cansada?-

-Cambie de opinión.-

Damon se volvió a reír y prendió una de las luces. Cuando por fin lo pude ver note que iba sin camisa. Abrí ligeramente mi boca y acto seguido sentí los labios de Damon en los míos. Me beso con tanta intensidad que en pocos minutos podía sentir a mi corazón palpitar más y más fuerte. Damon se alejó un poco cortando el beso y se quedo observándome de pie frente a la cama.

-¿Cómo ha estado la comida? ¿Ha sido de tu agrado?- Pregunto Damon.

-Fue maravillosa –respondí, soltando el aire que había contenido en los pulmones.

-Me alegra oír eso -respondió él, sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Era increíblemente sensual. Podía sentir como mi cuerpo empezaba a subir de temperatura. Mi cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera en fuego, y él todavía no me había tocado.

Él continuó mirándome, y eso entorpeció mis movimientos. Estaba hipnotizada por su mirada, tanto así que casi no repare cuando Damon se acercó un poco más a la cama. Se agachó delante mio, estirando la mano para tocar mi cara.

-¿Por qué has venido? -preguntó como si estuviera sufriendo mientras acariciaba mi cara, mis ojos revoloteaban por la suavidad.

-Se me antojo -respondí, defensivamente. Damon se subió a la cama y se posiciono detrás mio.

-¿Por qué? -susurró en mi oreja, causando que todos los vellos del cuello se me erizaran.

-Se me antojo -repetí, entre dientes apretados. Damon gruñó frustrado e hizo que me recargara en su pecho. Esto le hizo tener una clara visión de mis pechos medio descubiertos, por lo que me sonroje y trate de taparme con mis manos.

Me separe de el un poco para poder girarme, él me sonreía mientras tenia sus brazos extendidos hacia mi. Como si el fuera la solución a mis problemas salte sobre él sin pensarlo dos veces haciéndolo caer hacia atrás dejándome a mi sobre el.

-Eres algo fascinante, lo sabias?- Me dijo Damon mientras me apartaba el pelo de la cara.

-Mmm si, pero shhhh! Trato de mantenerlo en secreto.- Le conteste poniéndome un dedo en la boca a modo de "silencio". El no pudo evitar reírse por mi comentario.

-Señorita Gilbert, creo que mi constante compañía ha hecho algunos cambios en su actitud.-

-Tu crees?-

-Si, si lo creo…-

-Bueno… Al menos los dos sabemos que es culpa tuya.-

-Mi culpa?-

-Claro que si, quien es el señor "las conquisto a todas con solo mirarlas, están dispuestas a hacer todo lo que les diga y no precisamente tengo que obligarlas"-

-Bueno pues… Ese era el Damon de antes-

-Y cual es el de ahora?-

-Es… Es ese Damon que va a un bar, esta rodeado de mujeres preciosas y el solo tiene cabeza para una, ese que aunque se proponga conquistar a una chica y ponga lo mejor de si en esa tarea no puede porque una tal Elena lo trae algo loco-

-Una tal Elena? Y como es ella?-

-Es una niña preciosa… Tiene la belleza de la juventud latente y sabe meterte en problemas muy graves pero, eso es genial ya que le ha dado las mejores emociones a mi vida así que, si muriera ahora podría decir que mi vida ha sido divertida solo por ella.-

Quise contestarle algo, en serio quería decirle algo pero, me había dejado totalmente muda… Lo único que pude hacer fue sonreírle y cerrar mis ojos.

-Bueno ya hablamos mucho de mí, que tal si me cuentas algo de ti como… Hay alguien que te interese?- Me pregunto Damon, sonando algo despreocupado como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Bueno… Se llama Damon-

-Damon? Que nombre tan ridículo!-

-Eyyy! Claro que no es ridículo… Creo que su nombre se ajusta perfecto a su personalidad. Él es una mezcla de todo… Lo puedes tener todo con el ya que te ofrece lo que por lo general buscas en una persona. Es gracioso lo que le hace ganar muchos puntos, es sarcástico y hace unos comentarios en los momentos menos oportunos que hace que te molestes con él pero luego piensas en que es realmente ingenioso porque nadie podría decir algo como eso a no ser que lo ensañara. Es divertido y explosivo. Es muy muy muy PASIONAL, vive cada momento como quiere y tiene unos ojos! Dios mio sus ojos… Son como de otro mundo, podría acabar el mundo pero si estas perdido en sus ojos nada te importa. Es muy sincero y nada prudente. Ha cometido tantas tonterías que ya he perdido la cuenta. Tiene la facilidad de hacerte odiarlo y amarlo todo en un segundo. El hace salir tú peor y mejor parte y, eso es genial ya que te hace ver una parte de ti que no conocías. Hace tantas estupideces que a veces he querido ahorcarlo pero… Pero luego recuerdo que eso es una de las cosas que amo de él…-

-Waw… El tipo es como perfecto… Yo ti no lo dejaría escapar.-

-Bueno eso trato…-

-Sabes quienes serias perfectos? Tu Damon y mi Elena…-

-Y porque dices eso?-

-Bueno según lo que me cuentas de Damon es un buen tipo, sé que no tengo que decir demasiado de mi Elena ya que ella sabe lo perfecta que es… Creo que tu Damon necesita de mi Elena ya que ella podría darle todo lo que necesita solo con respirar y, creo que Elena estaría en muy buenas manos ya que el seria cualquier cosa y haría todo por ella.-

-Pero… Si los dejamos ir que seria de nosotros?-

-Bueno yo podría estar contigo mientras Damon vuelve a tus brazos aunque lo dudo ya que cualquiera mataría por estar con ella.-

Volví a sonreír y esta vez me lance a sus labios cortando la poca distancia que nos separaba. El beso fue aumentando de nivel y poco a poco fuimos quedándonos sin ropa hasta que… Una vez mas nuestros cuerpos se convertían en uno y nos dejábamos llevar por lo que sentíamos…

Cuando todo nuestro momento romántico termino Damon se dejo caer encima mio poniendo su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Eso ha sido lo mas increíble que he vivido- Dijo Damon mientras su respiración volvía a la normalidad. Le sonreí y le di un tierno beso en los labios. Después de unos minutos Damon se bajo de mi cuerpo y se acomodó a mi lado. Me gire para poder verlo y él puso ambas manos en mi cara mientras que uno de mis brazos descansaba en su cintura. Empezó a darme besos por toda la cara mientras que yo me dejaba llevar por la sensación que provocaba en mi piel. Poco a poco fui cerrando mis ojos hasta que me quede dormida. Muy lejos de la realidad escuche la voz de Damon susurrando un "Te amo". No se muy bien si era producto de un hermoso sueño o aun no estaba tan inconsciente como creía y él en realidad había pronunciado aquellas dos palabras tan hermosas.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 24**

**Damon**

El sol empezaba a asomarse lentamente entre las nubes, parecía que iba a ser un día soleado por lo temprano que el sol salía.

Elena aun seguía dormida, envuelta en las sabanas tapándose ligeramente el rostro con la mano. Me levante con sumo cuidado para no despertarla poniendo una almohada a su lado para que notara mi ausencia. Fui directo al baño para refrescarme un poco ya que empezaba a subir la temperatura, sin duda hoy haría mucho calor. Mientras me bañaba y pasaba mis manos jabonosas por mi cuerpo no pude evitar recordar como las manos de Elena habían estado por todo mi cuerpo horas antes. El solo recuerdo me embriago de felicidad por completo y una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro.

Ella era simplemente maravillosa.

Cuando salí del baño pase al armario para buscar un pantalón y una camiseta fresca. Luego pase por la cama y note que Elena estaba sentada en la mitad de la cama, con una pierna cruzada y la otra un poco estirada. Las sabanas apenas tapaban su cuerpo que aun seguía desnudo mientras que ella se restregaba los ojos con una de sus manos en forma de puño. Parecía ajena a mi presencia ya que aun estaba un poco desorientada. Me acerque a la cama y me senté cerca de ella, tenia el cuerpo cubierto de sudor. Pase mi mano fría por su brazo y eso la hizo estremecerse, enfoco sus ojos en mí y sonrió un poco, luego paso sus dedos por mis labios.

-Hace calor…- Me susurro mientras se abanicaba con la mano que tenia libre.

-Un poco… Quieres ir a bañarte?-

Asintió con la cabeza mientras se enrollada con las sabanas el cuerpo. Hice una sonrisa torcida y levante una de mis cejas.

-Que haces?- Le pregunte mientras ella se levantaba de la cama.

-Me tapo, no quiero que veas mi cuerpo desnudo.-

-Pues… No se para que lo tapas, lo recuerdo perfectamente.-

Elena soltó una carcajada y se fue para el baño. La iba a seguir pero el sonido de un teléfono me lo impido. Me gire levemente para ver que era mi teléfono el que sonaba.

Mire la pantalla y era Bonnie.

-Que pasa Bonnie?-

-"Stefan esta aquí… Dice que Katherine ha llegado"-

-Que? Cuando?-

-"Mira no te lo puedo decir ahora, Stefan no quiere que Elena sepa nada y creo que…. Que tiene razón. Así que yo voy a llevarme a Elena hoy para que tú, Stefan y Katherine se puedan reunir"-

-Mmm bien-

-Quien era?- Me pregunto Elena mientras que me guardaba el teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-Bonnie… Ha dicho que pasara por ti en un rato.-

-Oh! Es cierto… Ayer quede con Bonnie, será mejor que me arregle-

-Bien, mientras tu te arreglas voy a preparar algo para desayunar- Le sonreí un poco y salí de la habitación-

Cuando llegue a la cocina me encontré con Katherine sentada en el mesón.

-Que haces acá?-

-Te extrañaba Damon, pensé que jamás bajarías y tendría que ir a buscarte…-

-Ya. Pensé que nos veríamos mas tarde con Stefan-

-Oh tranquilo, no pienso quedarme mucho… Solo vine a verificar que no le dijeras a Elena que esta en el pueblo de nuevo-

-Pues ya viste que no lo hice, ahora lárgate antes que baje-

Katherine sonrió y se bajo del mesón. Pasó por mi lado sin mirarme y cuando llego a la puerta se detuvo.

-Sabes algo? Ahora que Elena ha perdido su interés por Stefan creo que te has vuelto muy atractivo para mi-

Puse los ojos en blanco y le di la espalda mientras ella desaparecía. Me era increíble que algún día ella me hubiera gustado y hasta haberme enamorado me parecía una locura. Era tan desesperante esa actitud de suficiencia que tenia todo el tiempo. Parecía que la hacia sentir mas viva el molestar a los que estaban a su alrededor. Sonreí amargamente al darme cuenta que en algún momento yo era para todos lo que Katherine es hoy para nosotros. Sacudí la cabeza un poco y decidí que era mejor dejar de pensar en Katherine y ponerme a hacer el desayuno.

A los pocos minutos Elena bajo con uno de sus pantalones cortos que tanto me gustaban y una franela que se ajustaba perfecto a su cuerpo.

-Quieres que te ayude en algo?- Pregunto mientras se me acercaba.

-Nop… Tengo todo listo, ve y siéntate- Ella me sonrió y se sentó en el mismo lugar donde había estado Katherine hace unos minutos. Me parecía irreal que por fuera fueran la misma pero por dentro eran el opuesto de la otra.

Termine de servir el desayuno, lo lleve a la mesa y me senté frente a ella.

-Ummm yumi!- Dijo Elena mientras entrelazaba sus manos y fruncía los labios- Waffles! Que delicia, hace mucho que no como waffles-

-Que bien, porque hice bastantes y tienes que terminártelos todos- Elena me sonrió y tomo la salsa de mora para esparcirla por los waffles.

Elena comía con gran entusiasmo mientras que yo la observaba embobado.

-No vas a comer?- Me pregunto mirando mi plato intacto.

-Ehhh… No, no tengo hambre… Además, como vas a estar fuera todo el día quiero asegurarme que tengas un buen desayuno.-

Elena soltó una carcajada mientras pasaba suavemente su mano por mi rostro. Cada vez que sentía su piel en la mía me podía elevar hasta el cielo… Pero el timbre me trajo de nuevo a la tierra. Elena se giro para ver la puerta y con una seña le indique que se quedara ahí mientras que yo me levantaba.

Era Bonnie y pude ver a Caroline saliendo del auto. No cruzamos palabra con Bonnie hasta que llegamos a la cocina.

-Bonnie! Me has cogido desayunando.- Dijo Elena limpiándose la boca con la servilleta.

-No te preocupes… Te tengo una sorpresa...- Bonnie se giro un poco y Caroline entro a la cocina.

-Caroline! Oh Dios mio! Hace mucho no te veo, como estas?- Le pregunto Elena mientras saltaba sobre ella para abrazarla.

-Es increíble que te vayas del pueblo y nadie me lo cuente… Pero aun más increíble es que hayas vuelto hace varios días y hasta el día de hoy me entero… En que momento me he quedado fuera de todo esto?- Dijo Caroline poniendo sus brazos en jarras.

-Lo siento! Pero… Es culpa de Damon- Las tres se voltearon a mirarme y yo le abrí los ojos a Elena quien me sonreía tranquilamente.

-Voy a hacer como si no hubiera escuchado eso- Les dije.

-Bien pues… Vámonos Elena tenemos muchas cosas que comprar-

-También te invitaron Caroline?- Pregunto Elena confundida.

-Oh si… Klaus a estado encima mio todo el tiempo… Es mas, tuve que ayudarlo a organizar el baile.-

-Te ha obligado?- Le pregunto Elena.

-No, pero me ha amenazado con matar a mi madre así que… No vi que fuera malo ayudarlo con su estúpido baile.-

-Oh Caroline lo siento- Dijo Elena abrazándola nuevamente.

-No pasa nada Elena, ahora vámonos… Creo que tenemos mucho que hablar, de cuanto me he perdido?-

-De mucho…-

Bonnie y Caroline se despidieron de mí y salieron de la casa, Elena levanto los platos y luego paso por mi lado, me abrazo y luego me susurro al oído "prometo no tardar demasiado". Le sonreí y luego me dio un tierno beso en los labios y se fue.

-Pensé que jamás se irían…- Dijo una voz detrás mio.

-Katherine…-

-Supongo que tenemos mucho que hablar-

-Donde esta Stefan?-

-Supongo que llegara en un rato-

-Bien pues, porque no vuelves cuando Stefan este aquí-

-Y perderme este momento a solas contigo?-

Trate de ignorarla mientras arreglaba la cocina pero no dejaba de andar de aquí para allá observando cada cosa que hacia era realmente insoportable tenerla al lado.

Katherine se me acerco lentamente y paso sus dedos por mi hombro mientras que me miraba de una manera desafiante. Aparte su mano con brusquedad y ella me dio un golpe en el brazo. Puse los ojos en blanco y luego me lance sobre ella, tomándola del cuello muy fuerte mientras ella simplemente me sonreía de una forma irónica.

-Déjala ya Damon- La solté para ver a Stefan recostado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

-Bien ahora que estamos los tres podemos hablar- Dijo Katherine pasando por mi lado para estar cerca de Stefan.

-Bien! Podemos hablar de lo que le robaste a Klaus, o de que haces en Mystic Falls o lo que planeas. También podrías explicarme el estúpido jueguito que nos hiciste creer sobre tu unión con Elena.-

-Damon ya sabes que lo que le robe a Klaus es un amuleto, en donde esta? No me preguntes… Ese amuleto es mi póliza de vida justo ahora, a lo que he venido es a matar a Klaus… Estoy harta de huir todo el tiempo…. Y respecto a la unión de Elena, no era del todo falso lo que dije… Si hay una unión entre nosotras pero, no voy a morir cuando ella lo haga.-

-Haber, si hay una unión entre ustedes pero no te afecta en nada que consecuencias tiene?- Pregunto Stefan.

-No nos trae consecuencias a ninguna de las dos… Es malo solo para el vampiro que fue creado con esa línea de sangre…-

-Klaus?- Pregunto Stefan una vez mas. Katherine asintió con la cabeza.

-Ay por favor… Se supone que debemos creerte eso? Si eso fuera cierto Klaus nunca habría intentado matarte… Ni a Elena, porque no te inventas algo mas creíble?- Le dije algo molesto.

-Damon quería matarme porque no sabia lo que implicaría mi muerte, estaba tan obsesionado con convertirse en un hibrido que no averiguo el resto, no averiguo la parte que decía que en cuanto yo muriera él también lo haría… Tuvo suerte ya que yo había tenido un hijo que hacia que la línea siguiera adelante y, cuando encontró a Elena y la mato volvió a tener suerte, si Jhon no hubiera dado su vida por ella y Elena hubiera completado la transición el estaría muerto justo ahora.  
Con Elena muere la línea petrova ya que no tiene hijos.-

-Estas tratando de decir que si matamos a Elena, Klaus va a morir?- Le pregunto Stefan.

-Aja…-

-Sabes algo Katherine… Voy a suponer que no te he visto hoy, sabia que era una perdida de tiempo escucharte… Lo único que haces es inventar historias para salvarte a ti misma. Me vale que esta vez digas la verdad- Le dije bueno, en realidad le grite a Katherine ya que estaba totalmente fuera de mi.

-Puedes poner atención a lo que digo o puedes ser realmente estúpido e ignorarlo. Yo no he venido a contarles lo que pienso hacer con Elena, lo que me interesa que tengan en cuenta es que voy a matar a Klaus en ese baile.-

-Si vas a matar a Klaus y vas a usar a Elena para eso… Porque nos lo cuentas? No crees que podríamos impedírtelo?- Le pregunto Stefan acercándose a ella.

-Y quien dice que voy a usar a Elena para eso? Creen que les contaría a ustedes lo que pienso hacer? Por favor, no soy tonta… No es la primera vez que planeo algo, así que no me trates como una principiante.-

-Si no vas a usar a Elena entonces… Para que nos lo cuentas?- Volvió a preguntar Stefan.

-No lo se, no me gusta verlos tan perdidos, quizá trato de torturarlos con el hecho de que si alguien se entera de esto, vendrán por Elena lo antes posible o tal vez simplemente se me antojo decírselos.-

Katherine hizo una sonrisa malvada y luego se giro hacia la puerta.

-En fin… Espero verlos en el baile… Va a ser una noche mágica…- Luego de eso salió por la puerta y se perdió de nuestra vista.

-Tenemos que andar con cuidado…- Dijo Stefan caminando por la cocina.

-No, lo que tenemos que hacer es averiguar donde esta el famoso amuleto y matar a esa maldita de una vez por todas.-

-Damon… Tú más que nadie sabes que eso va a ser complicado, Katherine debe tener bien guardado ese amuleto. Lo que me preocupa es lo que dijo sobre Elena… Que caso tiene que nos cuente eso?-

-No lo se, pero no pienso poner atención a nada de lo que dijo… Lo único que hace es decir mentiras.-

Stefan no dijo nada al respecto mientras se recostada en el mesón.

-Hey Stef… Porque no querías que Elena supiera que Katherine estaba en el pueblo?-

-No quería que ella supiera esto hace unas horas porque no te dejaría solo para hablar con Katherine.-

-Mmm… Da igual, voy a contárselo todo esta tarde… No quiero ocultarle nada.-

Stefan me iba a contestar algo pero el ruido de mi teléfono lo interrumpió. Mire la pantalla y era Elena.

-Hola-

-"Hola extraño… Que haces?"-

-No mucho, hablando con Stefan.-

-"Stefan esta contigo?"-

-Si, creo que tenemos que hablar-

-"Oh oh… Es malo?"-

-No lo se… No se si es malo o bueno, pero lo mejor es que estés al tanto de todo.-

-"Bien… En seguida voy"-

-Vale, aquí te espero-

Colgué el teléfono y me gire hacia Stefan, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos mirando hacia ningún lugar.

-Elena ya viene para acá?- Me pregunto Stefan de forma repentina.

-Si… En un rato llegara.-

Stefan asintió levemente con la cabeza, luego se dirigió hacia la sala y se dedico a mirar por la ventana. Media hora después llego Elena, nos saludamos con un abrazo y luego pasamos a donde estaba Stefan. Cuando Stefan vio a Elena trato de sonreír pero parecía triste, eso me hizo sentir algo mal y un poco culpable por robarle su chica. Elena que iba cogida de mi mano se soltó y fue a abrazar a Stefan quien hundió su rostro en el cuello de Elena. No me era del todo agradable verlos abrazados pero sabia lo que Elena sentía por mi así que tan solo tenia que soportar la escena en silencio y esperar a que ellos se soltaran.

Cuando terminaron su conmovedor momento los tres nos sentamos en la sala. Le contamos todo con lujo de detalles a Elena no sin antes prometerle que no dejaríamos que le pasara nada, aunque claro, Elena nos contra ataco diciendo que no dejaría que nos sacrificáramos para salvar su vida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron lentamente… Stefan volvió a la casa lo que provoco un poco de tensión entre los tres. Bonnie se había dedicado a buscar el amuleto con muy pocos resultados, lo bueno es que ya se estaba acercando y era genial ya que esta misma noche era el baile.

Todos habían acudido a la mansión para arreglarse y poner nuestro plan en marcha… Teníamos pensado esperar a que Katherine hiciera su entra sin descuidar ni un pelo de Elena… Personalmente quería ver que planeaba Katherine así que no me entrometería en el inicio… Pero después nosotros controlaríamos la situación y mataríamos a dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Todo estaba listo, cada uno sabía lo que tenia que hacer… Podía sentir la adrenalina recorriendo mi cuerpo por la emoción que esto me causaba. Esta vez nada saldría mal… Bonnie me conto en la mañana que sabia quien tenia el amuleto, así que le dije que su tarea para la noche seria conseguir ese amuleto. Solo Bonnie podría con eso.

El día se paso rápidamente y pronto llego la noche… Bonnie, Caroline y Elena habían pasado todo el día en mi habitación arreglándose, mientras que yo seguía con mis jeans y mi camiseta que eran totalmente inapropiadas para la noche. Ric, Jeremy y Stefan ya estaban listos, parecía que al único que no le interesaba arreglarse era yo.

Oí como se abría la puerta de arriba y la primera en bajar fue Bonnie… Llevaba un vestido largo de color gris con muchos brillantes… Me sonrió un poco y luego paso a la cocina donde estaban los demás.

A los 5 minutos bajo Caroline, con un vestido igual de largo al de Bonnie aunque un poco mas ajustado, era de color azul oscuro. Puso sus ojos como platos al verme y bajo aun más rápido. Me tomo del brazo y me hizo seguirla hasta la otra sala.

-Sera mejor que te cambies, no creo que a Elena le guste que aun no estés listo.- Me dijo mientras me entregaba mi traje. Le hice mala cara y le indique con la mano la salida para que me dejara solo. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y luego salió.

Me tome mi tiempo poniéndome mi traje de smoking, cuando estuve listo me dirigí a la cocina.  
Al entrar me quede paralizado… De repente me parecía irrisorio que ella pudiera ser más hermosa de lo que era. Llevaba un vestido color crema ajustado a su maravilloso cuerpo… El vestido se arrastraba un poco lo que impedía ver sus zapatos, pero sin duda tenían que ser altos ya que había aumentado unos centímetros. Llevaba el cabello recogido, se veía perfecta… Más que perfecta, era alucinante. Ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia y se giro un poco para poder verme, me sonrió de la forma más bella y sentí que el piso en el que estaba de pie empezaba a derretirse.

-Bueno, ahora que todos estamos listos es hora de irnos.- Dijo Caroline cortando mi hermoso momento.

Todos empezaron a salir pero, yo aun seguía clavado al piso… Congelado por la hermosa mujer que no podía dejar de ver. Elena me miro y se me acerco, me tomo de la mano y me dio un ligero beso en los labios. Luego me obligo a que saliera de la casa con ella.

-Bien… Recuerda que estaremos juntos toda la noche- Dijo Elena mientras nos acercábamos al auto. Le sonreí y le abrí la puerta del copiloto. Esta era la noche en que nos desharíamos de Klaus y Katherine… Era la noche para ser libres por fin… Esta seria nuestra noche.

* * *

**HOLA!**

**Bueno ustedes confían en Katherine?**  
**Debería Damon ignorar lo que ella le dijo?**

**Espero les guste el capitulo y me dejen sus review... **

**Gracias por leerme :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo 25**

**Elena**

El aire de esperanza que se respiraba era muy intenso. Todos sabíamos que esta noche seria definitiva, pero lo que me gustaba de todo esto es que cada uno de nosotros tenía una gran esperanza en el plan que habíamos hecho. Obviamente Damon me mantuvo al margen de todo ya que si algo salía mal no quería que yo fuera una de las personas a las que pudieran juzgar. Tenia miedo, no lo podía negar pero al ir al lado de Damon podía sentir la confianza que el irradiaba en todas las direcciones que lograba contagiarme.

En cuanto llegamos a la enorme mansión en donde se realizaba la fiesta todos se separaron, Jeremy se fue con Bonnie, Caroline entro sola a la casa mientras Stefan y Alaric entraban un poco después. Damon y yo esperamos un rato a fuera. Cuando estábamos apunto de entrar Damon me hizo detener y se planto en frente mio.

-Prométeme que no te vas a separar de mí, no quiero perderte de vista hoy- Asentí con la cabeza y el me dio un beso en la frente.

Entramos a la mansión y nos encontramos con un enorme salón lleno de personas que bailan y reían con gran entusiasmo. Damon me ofreció su mano invitándome a bailar a lo que accedí encantada.

Bebimos vino cada vez que los meseros pasaban con grandes bandejas llenas de copas. Damon parecía intranquilo buscando con la mirada a Klaus que no había aparecido aun. Era extraño que no estuviera aquí paseándose por todos lados haciéndose halagos a si mismo sobre su fiesta. Era increíble que organizara semejante reunión y que se quedara fuera de ella. Sin embargo al estar con Damon poco me importaba donde esta Klaus ya que, Damon lograba que me sintiera tranquila y me olvidara de todo.

La noche fue pasando rápidamente y aun no había ni una pista de Klaus, habíamos visto pasar a Caroline varias veces entre la gente pero cuando nos venia solo negaba con la cabeza. Después de casi 13 copas de vino mi cuerpo sintió la necesidad de que era hora de ir al baño.

-Creo que necesito ir al baño- Le susurre a Damon quien sonrió y me tomo de la mano pasándome por una multitud de gente mientras buscaba el baño. Después de entrar a 5 cuartos diferentes por fin encontramos un baño. Damon se quedo afuera asegurándome que me esperaría ahí. Entre al baño y cerré la puerta, hasta que me di la vuelta pude apreciar el hermoso baño… Era espectacular, deslumbrante y gigantesco. Parecía el baño de una de las casas de muñecas que tuve de niña. Después de pasarme un rato viendo todo a mí alrededor, tocando cada detalle, recordé porque estaba ahí y fui al baño. Luego fui a lavarme las manos, los jabones eran pequeños con diferentes formas lo que me hizo recordar que Damon también tenía jabones así. En frente mio había un gran espejo con adornos por todos lados. Baje la mirada y termine de enjuagarme las manos. Cuando volví a verme al espejo la pude ver.

Katherine estaba junto a mi, peinada igual a mí, con el mismo vestido… Hasta los mismos adornos que me había puesto esa noche ella los llevaba. Me gire bruscamente para verla ya que me parecía increíble que estuviera vestida igual a mí. Ella me sonrió de una forma muy extraña; quise gritar pero ella fue más rápida y puso su mano en mi boca. Con su mano libre se llevo el dedo índice a la boca y susurro un "shhh" para que guardara silencio. Luego con ese mismo dedo señalo su oído para luego señalar la puerta.

Escuchamos unos golpes en la puerta y luego Damon dijo "Elena? Estas bien?" a lo que Katherine respondió "Si… En seguida salgo". Trague saliva ruidosamente ya que tenerla en frente mio me causaba terror. Ella quito la mano que tenia en mi boca y se alejó un poco de mi. Estaba totalmente inmóvil, no sabia que hacer y me desesperaba saber que Damon esta justo al lado de nosotras y no podía llamarlo.

-Lo siento Elena, pero eres tú o yo- Dijo Katherine, la verdad es que lo susurro tan bajo que a duras penas la oí. Se mordió la muñeca haciendo salir sangre de ella, se acercó lentamente a mí y puso su muñeca en mi boca haciéndome tomar su sangre. Como pude me solté de ella y grite lo mas fuerte que pude lo que provoco que Damon entrara como un loco al baño. Katherine me sujetaba del brazo mientras que Damon se acercaba a nosotras.

-No des un paso más, si te acercas un poco mas le romperé el cuello sin pensarlo dos veces.- Dijo Katherine a modo de reto para Damon.

Damon se detuvo y se quedo mirándome, noto que tenía la boca manchada de sangre y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Que es lo que quieres Katherine?- Le pregunto Damon con un tono de voz que me hizo pensar que se sentía derrotado frente a ella.

-Sabes lo que vine a hacer esta noche… La única que puede mantener con vida a Klaus es Elena. No voy a correr ningún riesgo- Katherine fue retrocediendo y halándome para que hiciera lo mismo- Mira el lado positivo, no vas a perder a Elena- Damon abrió un poco lo ojos y empezó a respirar mas rápido. Sabía que la escena le mortificaba porque Katherine lo tenía entre la espada y la pared.

Estaba tan cerca de Katherine que pude sentir que algo vibraba en su bolsillo, saco un pequeño teléfono y empezó a hablar.

-"Hola, si ya lo hice… Espero que tú cumplas tu parte del trato…. No, pero creo que es el momento… Estas seguro? Bien, pues creo que llego la hora de hacer mi aparición."- Luego colgó el teléfono y lo boto al piso, le dio un par de pisadas haciéndolo añicos y en seguida se quedo viendo a Damon. Era obvio que Damon había escuchado su conversación y sabia lo que venia, la cara de desesperación que hizo me dejo claro lo que pasaría.

Katherine me tomo del cuello y lo hizo girar hasta romperlo… Lo último que oí fue a Damon gritando mientras rápidamente fui perdiendo la conciencia.

* * *

**Hola niñas!**

**Bueno el capitulo es muy corto, pero es que Elena no podía participar mucho aquí.**

**Tranquilas que en esta semana subo el capitulo 26, ya que me falta muy poco para terminarlo.**  
**Espero que les guste y dejen sus review.**

**Gracias por leerme! **


End file.
